Destins Liés
by Tsuki-chan
Summary: UA / Les rêves sont quelque chose d'étrange. Ils sont le reflet de notre imagination, de notre personnalité. Ils peuvent même parfois être prémonitoires ou exprimer un désir ! Cela diffère, selon les personnes. Mais les rêves de Yumi Akata n'ont aucune de ces caractéristiques. Parce que ses rêves lui montrent une partie d'elle qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Bonjour !

Ça commençait à faire un moment que je n'avais rien posté moi... Mais me voici de retour avec une fiction sur un fandom bien trop délaissé à mon goût ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction en janvier mais je ne l'ai pas postée sur cette plateforme parce que j'avais décidé de faire deviner à mes lecteurs le fandom. Or, je viens de poster le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de ma fiction donc le fandom vient d'être révélé ; je peux donc la poster ici sans problèmes. Pour le moment, j'ai sept chapitres de prêts alors je vais en poster un toutes les deux semaines environ mais après il faudra vous adapter à mon rythme d'un chapitre par mois.

Je tiens à préciser plusieurs choses : tout d'abord, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu l'anime pour lire Destins Liés mais il y a des choses que vous risquez de ne pas comprendre dans ce cas. Ensuite, vous risquez de ne pas voir tout de suite le lien avec Angel Beats mais il va apparaître, soyez patient !

 **Disclaimer : Angel Beats appartient à Jun Maeda. Yumi et les autres m'appartiennent.**

* * *

 _Le noir. C'est tout ce que je vois autour de moi. Rien d'autre. Juste ce noir triste et déprimant. Je commence à courir, dans le fol espoir de sortir de ce noir. J'aperçois alors une faible lumière, encore loin de moi. Je cours plus vite et finis par arriver à la source de lumière. Je vois un canapé et une bibliothèque. Sur celle-ci est posé un livre. Sur la tranche, un titre est à moitié effacé. Je m'approche et tente de saisir le livre mais au moment où je pose la main dessus, une vive décharge me parcourt le corps. Je retire rapidement ma main. J'entends alors une voix souffler près de mon oreille :_

 _ **« Il est encore trop tôt… »**_

 _Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Je vois alors une silhouette sombre s'approcher de moi. Son visage est caché par sa frange. Sa voix, tout comme sa silhouette, me font penser à une jeune fille. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée pourtant tout chez elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais qui ?_

 _ **« Oui**_ _,_ _reprend la voix,_ _ **il est encore trop tôt…**_

 _ **\- Trop tôt pour quoi ? »**_ _demandais-je d'une voix hésitante._

 _Pas de réponse._

 _ **« Trop tôt pour quoi ?**_ _je reprend un peu plus fort et d'une voix plus assurée._

 _ **\- Pour découvrir qui tu es réellement, Yumi Akata. »**_

 _Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Découvrir qui je suis réellement… ? Qui est cette personne ? Et que veut-elle dire ? C'est… Effrayant…_

 _Brusquement, une vive lumière emplit la pièce et tout disparait. J'entends juste la voix de cette silhouette étrange souffler « Tiens-toi prête, Yumi Akata. »._

* * *

Je sais, c'est affreusement court. Mais les prochains chapitres font environ 2 000 mots et ça augmente de plus en plus ! Donc, j'espère que ce prologue vous plait et j'espère vous revoir dans deux semaines ! :')  
En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :D

 _Merci à Hasami pour la bêta-lecture._


	2. Chapter 2 : Première partie

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

.

.

.

.

"Ne laisse jamais les ombres d'hier obscurcir la lumière de demain."

 _Anonyme_

 _._

"On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens... Et on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie."

 _Brassa_

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Chapitre I

Bonjour !

Je reviens trèèèès longtemps après le prologue... Je devais poster toutes les deux semaines mais j'ai un peu oublié ^^' Et puis, comme je n'ai eu aucune review, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très motivant même si je n'écris pas juste pour avoir des commentaires. Comme j'organise un évènement pour l'anniversaire de la fiction qui aura lieu le 08 janvier, j'ai décidé de poster, plusieurs fois par jour et aléatoirement, tous les chapitres déjà écrits et postés sur mon blog. S'il y en a qui suivent tous mes posts, je m'excuse du spam !

Sur ce, je ne vais pas faire des mots de l'auteure sur tous les chapitres donc on se retrouve en bas du chapitre IX. Oh et si vous lisez ma fiction (je sais qu'il y a certaines personnes qui l'ont lue), reviewez please ! Ça ne prend pas tant de temps que ça ! c:

 **Disclaimer :** Angel Beats! est à Jun Maeda. Yumi et les autres m'appartiennent, mais ils sont basés sur les personnages de Maeda.

Je rappelle qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu Angel Beats! pour lire, mais vous risquez de vous spoiler et de ne pas tout comprendre.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Destins Liés – Chapter I**

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse brusquement. Le souffle court, j'inspire et j'expire lentement pour reprendre mon calme. Un rêve. C'était juste un rêve. Une fois calmée, je prends le temps de réfléchir. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je fais régulièrement ce rêve. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Habituellement, lorsque j'atteins la lumière, je ne vois que le canapé et je m'assois dessus. C'est comme ça depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi ce rêve a-t-il changé ? Je n'en sais rien et cela me frustre de ne pas comprendre.

La sonnerie de mon réveil me tire de mes pensées, me rappelant qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important. Je me lève et regarde longuement mon nouvel uniforme : une chemise blanche impeccable, un ruban bleu, une jupe à motifs écossais noire et une veste noire aux bords et aux boutons blancs. Un uniforme typique de lycéenne. En effet, aujourd'hui est mon premier jour au lycée. Je suis un peu stressée mais surtout impatiente de me sentir enfin comme une lycéenne. J'ai attendu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps !

Le temps d'enfiler mon uniforme flambant neuf et de prendre un rapide petit déjeuner et me voilà sur le chemin qui mène au lycée Seiko. A mi-chemin, j'entends une voix familière crier mon prénom.

 **« Yumi ! »**

Je me retourne et aperçois une jeune brune portant le même uniforme que moi qui me rejoins en courant et se jette dans mes bras.

 **« Yumi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

 **\- Toi aussi Akane ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Mais lâche-moi s'il te plait, j'étouffe ! »**

Lorsqu'elle me lâche enfin, je l'observe de plus près. Ma meilleure amie a beaucoup changé pendant les vacances ! Ses cheveux bruns ont poussé et atteignent désormais ses hanches. Elle a troqué ses lunettes rondes contre des lentilles de contact, ce qui me permet d'admirer ses yeux rouges. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

 **« Tu es superbe !** m'exclamai-je.

 **\- Merci. Toi aussi, tu es très jolie. »**

Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Akane et moi, on se connait depuis notre première année de primaire. On est inséparables. Toujours ensembles, peu importe les circonstances. Si on en cherche une, on trouve forcément l'autre. En primaire et au collège, les profs savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas nous séparer en nous mettant dans des classes différentes. Mais en est-il de même pour les profs du lycée ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

 **« Prête pour notre première journée au lycée ?** me fait-elle.

 **\- Évidemment !**

 **\- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Après tout, on est dans la même classe chaque année ! Il faut perpétuer la « tradition » ! »**

On éclate de rire toutes les deux et je réalise qu'Akane m'a vraiment manqué. Alors que nous poursuivons notre chemin en direction du lycée, dans une foule de personnes allant travailler, une personne retient mon attention. Une personne qui se démarque nettement des autres. Ses cheveux violets, raides et mi-longs, paraissent briller sous le soleil de cette journée printanière. Les lunettes de soleil noires qu'elle porte, cachent ses yeux et lui donnent un air mystérieux. Elle porte un uniforme de lycéenne, que j'identifie comme étant celui du lycée Hofuna, un lycée très réputé pour les plus riches. Sa posture et sa démarche indiquent clairement que c'est une fille de bonne famille, comme le prouve son uniforme. Elle passe devant nous sans s'arrêter pourtant il me semble, mais ce n'est qu'une impression, qu'elle me jette un regard en coin. Je frissonne. Cette fille a quelque chose d'étrange mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

Lorsqu'on arrive au lycée, il y a déjà beaucoup d'élèves devant le panneau où nos classes sont indiquées. Akane et moi tentons de nous frayer un chemin, sans succès.

 **« Pff…,** soupire ma meilleure amie, **ils ne pourraient pas s'écarter quand ils ont vu leur classe ? Ils sont obligés de sauter de joie** _ **devant**_ **le panneau ?**

 **\- Voyons Akane, tu sais qu'on ferait pareil dans leur cas,** la taquinais-je gentiment.

 **\- Tu n'as pas tord mais bon…**

 **\- Vous êtes en première année, classe B, comme moi »** fait une voix masculine derrière nous.

Dans un même geste, Akane et moi nous retournons. Derrière nous se tient Kazuki, notre ami d'enfance.

 **« Kazuki !** nous nous exclamons en lui sautant dessus.

 **\- Doucement les filles !** s'exclame-t-il en reculant. **Ne me blessez pas le jour de la rentrée !**

 **\- T'as raison, on aura le temps de le faire le reste de l'année,** réplique Akane.

 **\- Eh ! »**

Je souris en les voyant se disputer. Sur ce point là, ils n'ont pas changé. Depuis qu'on se connait, Akane et Kazuki se chamaillent souvent. C'est leur manière à eux de montrer qu'ils sont amis.

Depuis toujours, on voit notre amitié d'un mauvais œil. Pour eux, un groupe composé de deux filles et un garçon est forcément étrange. Les mauvaises langues disent qu'Akane et moi, nous nous battons pour Kazuki en secret ou encore que Kazuki veut se créer un harem dont nous serions les premières filles et bien d'autres choses encore… Mais nous, nous nous en fichons. Tout ce qui compte à nos yeux, c'est qu'on soit tous les trois heureux. C'est tout.

 **« Kazuki ! »**

L'interpellé se retourne, afin de voir celui ou celle qui l'appelle, tout comme Akane et moi. Un sourire apparait sur nos visages en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui se dirige vers nous.

 **« Akari-sempai !** nous nous exclamons Akane et moi.

 **\- Akari-nee-chan !** fait Kazuki.

 **\- Salut,** _ **les premières années**_ **,** nous lance-t-elle en souriant. **T'as oublié ton bento à la maison »** ajoute-elle en donnant une boîte à bento à Kazuki.

Quand on voit Kazuki et Akari discuter côte à côte, on devine tout de suite qu'ils sont frère et sœur. La ressemblance est frappante : même cheveux roux, même yeux marrons, même traits du visage. Cependant leurs caractères sont très différents : Kazuki est très calme et sérieux tandis qu'Akari, bien qu'étant l'ainée, est très énergique et extravertie.

 **« Alors,** dit celle-ci, **ça fait quoi d'être au lycée ?**

 **\- C'est cool,** je réponds avec un sourire, **même si on va avoir du mal à s'adapter.**

 **\- C'est sûr,** rigole-t-elle, **le collège et le lycée, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. En plus, vous êtes de nouveau à la merci des méchants de troisième année,** ajoute-elle.

 **\- S'ils sont aussi méchants que toi,** réplique son frère **, on n'a pas beaucoup de souci à se faire. »**

Sa sœur grimace en guise de réponse et ouvre la bouche pour riposter elle n'en a cependant pas le temps car la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Akane, Kazuki et moi en profitons pour partir vers la salle sept où nous attends notre professeur principal : Kibishi-sensei.

Nous pénétrons dans la salle, où notre enseignante nous attend déjà. Elle a les cheveux courts et châtains et un air sévère. Nous prenons trois places côte à côte. Les élèves rentrent par groupes dans la salle nous en reconnaissons certains, d'autres nous sont totalement inconnus. Quand tout le monde est rentré, Kibishi-sensei prend la parole.

 **« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis votre professeur principal cette année, Kibishi-sensei. C'est votre première année au lycée cependant j'attends de vous un travail exemplaire qui vous permettra d'acquérir de bonnes bases. C'est essentiel pour votre réussite cette année et cela vous servira aussi pour les suivantes.**

 **Je pense que vous vous connaissez déjà tous – notre ville n'est pas spécialement grande après tout – mais n'hésitez pas à approfondir vos affinités il est important qu'une bonne entente règne dans la classe. Et n'oubliez pas non plus que je ne vous connais pas. Profitez-en pour essayer de donner une bonne image de vous afin que cette année se passe dans les meilleures conditions. C'est compris ?**

 **\- Oui sensei !** s'exclame la classe d'une seule voix.

 **\- Bien. J'aimerais aussi vous présenter un élève qui vient d'arriver dans notre ville et qui sera votre camarade cette année. Faites-lui un bon accueil !** déclare notre professeur. **Tu peux entrer ! »** ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de la porte.

Un jeune homme entre. Il a les cheveux bleus et des yeux de la même teinte. Il est assez grand et parait athlétique. Il nous fait un sourire si craquant que toutes les filles de la classe rougissent. Dont moi je l'avoue. Il est très beau et craquant. Je suis persuadée que dans quelques jours, toutes les filles célibataires du lycée seront tombées sous son charme.

Je dois également avouer que ce – beau – nouveau ne me laisse pas indifférente. Cependant, je ne pense pas être « amoureuse » de lui. Il est mignon certes, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui. Où est-ce avec moi ? En tout cas, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Son visage m'est familier. Pourtant, pas moyen de me souvenir où j'ai bien pu le rencontrer…

 **« Présentes-toi, s'il te plait,** l'intime Kibishi-sensei.

 **\- Je suis Taiyo Mawa, originaire d'Okinawa,** se présente-t-il. **Ravi de vous rencontrer !** ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

De nouveau, toutes les filles – dont moi – piquent un fard. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma droite, je vois qu'Akane rougit également. Tiens tiens ! Mademoiselle l'éternelle célibataire aurait-t-elle enfin quelqu'un en vue ?

A cette pensée, mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Taiyo ! On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on a vu qu'une fois… Si ?

La voix de la prof me tire de mes pensées.

 **« J'espère que vous ferez un bon accueil à Taiyo.** Elle s'interrompt, balaie la salle du regard, et reprend : **Il y a encore deux places de libre. Prend celle que tu veux. »**

Je repère rapidement les deux places en question. La première est juste derrière moi, encadrée par une jeune femme aux cheveux blond pâle nommée Himeko et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs du nom de Takao, si mes souvenirs sont bons. La seconde est tout au fond de la salle, entourée par un mur et un jeune homme brun à l'air peu sociable. Sans hésitation, Taiyo se dirige vers celle juste derrière moi, me saluant au passage. Il salue également ses voisins, qui le saluent à leur tour.

Kibishi-sensei reprend la parole et commence à nous parler du programme de cette année. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite – et je ne suis pas la seule étant donné que toutes les filles observent Taiyo. Je remarque également que, au contraire de nous, les garçons jettent des œillades assassines au bleu. Visiblement, ils sont jaloux du succès de Taiyo.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Lorsque la sonnerie de la délivrance sonna, Akane et moi, décidons d'aborder Taiyo.

 **« Euh… Mawa-san ?** l'abordais-je timidement.

 **\- Oui ?** me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Nous sommes juste devant toi en classe,** poursuivit Akane. **Je suis Akane Shinomiya et voici Yumi Akata.**

 **\- Enchanté !** s'exclama-t-il.

 **\- De même,** marmonnais-je, gênée.

 **\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir !** conclut Akane, aussi gênée que moi.

 **\- C'est marrant, toutes les filles me disent ça ! »** lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Akane et moi le saluèrent brièvement et partirent. Une fois dehors, nous éclatons de rire devant l'air ahuri de Kazuki et Akari.

 **« T'aurais dû voir ta tête, Yumi !** s'exclame Akane. **T'étais toute gênée, c'était trop drôle !**

 **\- Tu peux parler,** répliquais-je. **Tu étais aussi gênée que moi !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?** lança Akari à son frère.

 **\- J'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'elles ont été voir le nouveau. »**

De nouveau, le frère et la sœur nous jettent un regard ahuri. Ils ne comprennent visiblement pas la cause de notre fou rire. Quand nous nous calmons, Kazuki et Akari nous saluent et rentrent chez eux. Akane et moi prenons aussi le chemin du retour, le même puisqu'elle habite à deux pas de chez moi.

 **« Dis Yumi,** s'enquit-elle, **tu le trouves comment Taiyo ?**

 **\- Pas mal mais il n'est pas vraiment mon style,** je mens. **Et toi ?**

 **\- Et bien, je le trouve très beau mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui…**

 **\- Tu as le cœur qui bat fort en le voyant ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu rougis dès qu'il t'adresse la parole ou te regarde ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'il parle à d'autres filles ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Non, tu n'aimes pas ou non, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **\- Tu as envie qu'il soir toujours à tes côtés ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Alors je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment amoureuse de lui,** je conclus. **Le fait que tu rougisses quand il te parle n'est pas une preuve d'amour puisque je rougis aussi et je ne l'aime pas.**

 **\- Tu en es sûre ?** me taquine-t-elle.

 **\- Oui ! »** répondis-je un peu brusquement.

Akane n'ajoute rien et le reste du trajet se passe en silence. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'intersection où nous nous quittons habituellement, je la salue et elle fait de même, comme si de rien était. Je comprends néanmoins qu'elle ne m'a pas crue quand je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Taiyo. Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Pas du tout. Je me répète ces deux phrases en boucle en regagnant ma maison. Mais quelque chose m'interpelle.

Devant chez moi se trouve la jeune fille que j'ai aperçue ce matin. Elle porte toujours ses lunettes de soleil qui cachent ses yeux, et je peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est étrange de mettre des lunettes de soleil alors que nous ne sommes qu'en avril. Elle parle au téléphone. Comme elle ne m'a pas remarquée, je m'approche discrètement et tente d'entendre ce qu'elle dit.

 **« C'est elle. J'en suis persuadée ! […] Oui, j'ai des preuves. Je te les montrerai ce soir. […] Où je suis ? Devant sa maison. […] Oui sa maison ! La maison de la… »**

Elle s'interrompt brusquement et raccroche. Je comprends qu'elle m'a repérée. J'essaye donc d'adopter une démarche naturelle pour faire comme si de rien était et rentre chez moi. Je sens pourtant son regard dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que je referme la porte. Visiblement, elle a compris que j'avais entendu ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle peut être rassurée : je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les mots qu'elle a employés tournent dans ma tête sans que je parvienne à en comprendre le sens. J'y réfléchis toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Et avant de m'endormir, je songe brusquement que je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Taiyo de toute la soirée.


	4. Chapter 4 : Chapitre II

**Destins Liés - Chapitre II**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose à laquelle je pense n'est d'autre que Taiyo. Après avoir passé une soirée sans penser à lui, le voilà qui fait un retour en force ! Mais pourquoi je pense tant à lui ? Je ne suis quand même pas amoureuse de lui ! Je soupire, me lève et mets mon uniforme. Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit. Et je ne peux pas prévoir quand je rêverais à nouveau. Le rêve que je fais depuis que je suis toute petite et qui a changé hier... Je ne sais pas quand je le referais, tout comme je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dedans maintenant. Avant, je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Mais maintenant... Le fait que ce rêve ait changé brusquement, alors que cela faisait bien longtemps que je le faisais, m'inquiète mais je suis aussi curieuse de savoir qui est la personne que je vois. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est importante pour moi...  
La voix de ma mère me sort de mes réflexions. Je me dépêche de finir de me préparer et descends manger. Je dois vite le faire sinon je vais faire attendre Akane. J'imagine sans mal sa tête si on arrivait en retard ! Elle qui a toujours eu un comportement exemplaire en primaire et au collège ! En sortant de ma maison, mon regard se pose sur un bout de papier placé sous un caillou, comme pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Je repense à la jeune fille que j'ai vue hier devant chez moi. Et ses paroles me reviennent.

 ** _« C'est elle. J'en suis persuadée ! [...] Oui, j'ai des preuves. Je te les montrerai ce soir. [...] Où je suis ? Devant sa maison. [...] Oui sa maison ! La maison de la... »_**

Ses paroles n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Qui est "elle" ? Ça peut aussi bien être ma mère que moi... Dans ce cas, devrais-je en parler à ma mère ? Peut-être qu'elle sait qui est cette fille ! Je me penche pour ramasser le bout de papier et voit que quelque chose est écrit dessus. Je lis : _« Villa des Nishiko – Tokyo »_ _. Ce doit être une adresse… La personne qui a laissé ce papier ici – que ce soit cette étrange fille ou quelqu'un d'autre – doit vouloir que je me rende là-bas. Mais Tokyo est bien trop loin d'ici, je ne pourrais jamais m'y rendre. De toute manière, ce n'est pas prudent. Je ne sais pas qui a laissé ce papier. Je le retourne et vois qu'un logo est inscrit dessus. Je distingue trois figures étranges, disposées l'une au dessus de l'autre. Je sens la nostalgie m'envahir, sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais vu ce logo pourtant…_

 _Je me souviens brusquement que je dois rejoindre Akane pour qu'on se rende au lycée ensemble. Je fourre le papier dans la poche de ma veste d'uniforme et pars en courant._

 _Lorsque je la rejoins, Akane me jette un regard furieux._

 _ **« Enfin !**_ _s'exclame-t-elle._ _ **Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais !**_

 _ **\- Désolée Akane… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »**_

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge pourtant je sens la culpabilité m'envahir. Je n'aime pas mentir à Akane. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne dois pas lui parler de cette fille et de ce papier. Ma meilleure amie me jette un regard perplexe mais prend la direction du lycée. Je la suis et nous commençons à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Lorsque nous arrivons devant le lycée, Kazuki nous rejoint.

 **« Salut les** _ **girls**_ **! »** lance-t-il. Les _girls_ , c'est le surnom qu'il nous donne, à Akane et moi. Il nous appelle comme ça depuis le primaire.

 **« Salut Kazu,** lui répond Akane.

 **\- Ouais salut le** _ **boy**_ **!** Je lance

 **-** **Ça sonne tellement mal !** grimace-t-il.

 **\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je le dis. »**

Il me donne un coup amical sur l'épaule. Je m'écarte en riant.

 **« Au fait, c'était pour quoi votre fou rire d'hier ?**

 **\- On a été parler à Mawa-san, le nouveau,** explique Akane. **Et Yumi était toute gênée, c'était trop drôle ! Elle bafouillait et était rouge c'était trop mignon !**

 **\- Akane n'était pas mieux que moi »** je me défends tant bien que mal.

Kazuki nous regarde mi-blasé, mi-amusé. Pour ne pas avoir à entendre ses remarques sur les raisons de notre fou rire, Akane et moi nous dépêchons de rentrer dans le bâtiment principal et commençons à chercher notre salle de cours. En chemin, nous croisons Taiyo qui, comme je l'avais prédit, est suivi de lycéennes de tous les niveaux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ces filles ridicules. Avec leurs gloussements stupides à chaque fois que Taiyo dit quelque chose, elles ressemblent à des poules. Et encore, le terme est léger.

Je soupire. Akane me jette un regard en coin mais ne dit rien.

La matinée s'écoule lentement. J'ai du mal à me concentrer en classe après ce long mois de vacances que nous venons d'avoir. Et notre professeur de maths n'arrange rien. Avec sa voix soporifique et ses explications sans queue ni tête, elle ne semble pas vraiment qualifiée pour être prof. Pour finir en beauté, elle nous donne trois exercices à faire pour le prochain cours, c'est-à-dire demain. Je peste intérieurement. C'est le premier jour et elle nous donne déjà des devoirs ? Ça promet pour le reste de l'année !

Lorsque nous arrivons à la cafétéria, il ne reste déjà pas beaucoup de tables. Nous réussissons néanmoins à en trouver une avec quatre places. Akane, Kazuki et moi commençons à parler de nos vacances respectives. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien fais de particulier à part passer deux semaines en France. Akane est restée au Japon et Kazuki a fait un séjour linguistique en Espagne.

 **« Du coup tu parles espagnol maintenant ? je lance avec un sourire moqueur.**  
 **\- Un poco, señorita ! »** me répond-t-il avec un semblant d'accent espagnol.

J'explose de rire, bientôt imitée par Akane. Kazuki nous regarde avec une moue boudeuse mais la lueur amusée dans ses yeux rend son visage peu crédible. Nous continuons de parler de nos vacances et brusquement je repense à la fille mystérieuse. Devrais-je parler d'elle à mes amis ? Je n'en ai pas parlé à Akane ce matin mais peut-être que je devrais le faire... Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Alors que je me questionne sur la manière de leur en parler, un raclement de chaise me sort de mes pensées. Sur la quatrième chaise de notre table, auparavant inoccupée, est désormais assis Taiyo. Nos regards se croisent et il me sourit. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer.

 **« Tiens Mawa-san !** lance Kazuki d'un air surpris. **Que pouvons nous faire pour toi ?**  
 **\- Je voulais parler à Akata-san et Shinomiya-san, qui m'ont proposé leur aide hier.**  
 **\- Je vois. Je suis Kazuki Sôma, enchanté.**  
 **\- Le frère de Sôma-sempai ?**  
 **\- Si tu parles d'Akari, oui. Mais comment la connais-tu ?** demanda Kazuki.  
 **\- Mes nouvelles « amies » m'ont parlé d'elle. »**

Nous nous mîmes à sourire en percevant le ton sarcastique de sa voix à la mention de ses « amies ».

 **« Et donc... Qu-que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, Mawa-san ?** bafouillais -je.  
 **\- On m'a dit qu'il y avait des clubs ici. Je voulais savoir si vous les connaissiez.**  
 **\- Oh, moi je les connais ! »** lance Akane d'un ton enthousiaste.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son enthousiasme me tape sur les nerfs.

 **« Il y a un club d'art, un club de jardinage, un club de cuisine, un club de musique, un club de base-ball...**  
 **\- Un club de base-ball ?** la coupe Taiyo.  
 **\- Un club de musique ?** je fais en écho.  
\- **Oui. Yumi,** me dit-elle, **tu es intéressée par le club de musique ?**  
 **\- Euh oui,** je fais gênée. **Je sais jouer de la guitare donc...**  
 **\- Tu sais jouer de la guitare ?** font Taiyo, Akane et Kazuki d'une même voix.  
 **\- Oui... »**

Je tourne la tête, gênée par leurs regards insistants et curieux. Particulièrement celui de Taiyo. Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne veulent pas lâcher l'affaire.

 **« Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu prenais des cours de guitare !** insiste ma meilleure amie.  
 **\- C'est parce que je n'en ai jamais pris...,** je marmonne.  
 **\- Mais alors comment...?**  
 **\- J'ai toujours su en jouer. Par instinct. Selon mes parents je suis une surdouée mais seulement en ce qui concerne la guitare.**  
 **\- Incroyable,** souffle Kazuki. **Tu devrais vraiment rejoindre le club de musique.**  
 **\- Oh, je ne sais pas...**  
 **\- Mais si Akata-san !** approuve Taiyo. **Ce serait vraiment super ! »**

Oh non. Si lui aussi me le demande, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Je ne peux pas dire non à Taiyo. Surtout s'il me regarde comme ça...

 **« Et donc, Mawa-san, tu es intéressé par le club de base-ball ?** questionnais-je pour changer de sujet.  
 **\- Oui. Il se trouve que je suis également un surdoué mais en base-ball.**  
 **\- Mon dieu,** lance Akane. **Kazuki, rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es un surdoué toi aussi ?! Si je suis entourée de surdoués, je vais me sentir quelconque ! »**

Sa remarque nous fait rire. Kazuki la rassure en lui disant qu'il n'est pas un surdoué.

 **« Et vous** , demande Taiyo lorsqu'il cesse de rire à Akane et Kazuki, **vous comptez rejoindre un club en particulier ?**  
 **\- Le conseil étudiant je pense,** répond rapidement Akane.  
 **\- Aucun,** fait Kazuki avec un sourire.  
 **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, flemmard !** je le taquine.  
 **\- Oh !** fait-il avec un air faussement outré. **Moi flemmard ?**  
 **\- Oui !** répond Akane. **Tu es le type le plus flemmard que je connaisse ! »**

Kazuki tente de taper celle-ci mais elle l'esquive. Un rire nous parvient ; en effet, Taiyo est actuellement en train de se tordre de rire. Nous le regardons, sans savoir quoi faire ni dire. Lorsqu'il cesse de rire, il dit :

 **« Vous êtes un drôle de trio vous ! »**

Sur ces mots, il se lève et quitte la cafeteria. Nous échangeons des regards perplexes et finissons rapidement notre repas. Les cours de l'après-midi passent plus vite que ceux du matin. En sortant de notre dernier cours, nous prenons des chemins différents : Kazuki se dirige vers le portail du lycée, Akane se rend dans la salle du conseil étudiant. Quant à moi, je me dirige vers l'amphithéâtre du lycée.

Quand j'arrive, plusieurs personnes sont présentes. D'après la couleur de leur cravate, il y a surtout des premières années comme moi. Sur la scène, des élèves improvisent une pièce. Il s'agit sûrement des futurs potentiels membres du club de théâtre. Lorsqu'ils terminent leur scène, ils quittent l'amphithéâtre et une troisième année aux cheveux courts blonds monte sur scène. Elle porte sur sa cravate l'épingle montrant qu'elle est la présidente du club.

 **« Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être venus si nombreux à cette audition pour déterminer si vous pouvez rentrer dans le club de musique. Nos places sont limitées d'où cette sélection. J'espère que vous êtes venu car vous êtes motivés et non car vous souhaitez vous amuser. Dans le cas contraire, je vous prie de quitter cette pièce. »**

Personne ne bouge. La présidente esquisse un sourire.

 **« Parfait. Vous l'avez sûrement compris mais je suis la présidente du club de musique, Kotoe Mochiko. Je suis en troisième année et je suis la chanteuse de notre groupe, Kira Kira Killer. Que ceux qui sont venus pour avoir une place de chanteuse vienne me voir. Ceux qui désirent jouer d'un instrument, allez voir Erika Sushita, notre bassiste. »**

Je me dirige vers la deuxième année brune se trouvant sur un côté de la scène. Elle a l'air assez gentille. Quatre autres filles me suivent. J'en reconnais quelques unes, qui étaient dans le même collège que moi.

 **« Bien,** lance Erika, **vous êtes donc cinq à vouloir rejoindre notre groupe en jouant d'un instrument. Nous ne pouvons prendre que trois personnes maximum donc deux d'entre vous repartiront déçues de cet amphithéâtre. Pouvez-vous me donner vos noms ?**  
 **\- Yumi Akata,** je déclare en premier.  
 **\- Je suis Umika Orena, déclare une fille blonde. Et voici Kotori Anero** » ajoute-t-elle en désignant une fille aux cheveux violets.

Les deux autres filles se présentent à leur tour. Erika décide de nous faire passer par ordre alphabétique. C'est donc moi qui passe en premier. Je saisis la guitare qui jusqu'à présent était posée sur la scène et commence à jouer. Je choisis d'interpréter la première chanson que j'ai composée. Enfin « composé » est un grand mot puisque le rythme m'est venu naturellement. Lorsque j'ai fini, tous ceux présents dans l'amphithéâtre applaudissent, y compris le groupe de chant et la présidente du club. Erika me félicite et c'est à Kotori d'entrer en scène. Elle se dirige vers la batterie et commence à jouer. Sa performance est très stimulante. Après elle, les deux autres filles jouent de la guitare également. La dernière est Umika qui prend la basse. Une fois sa performance terminée, Erika nous réunit autour d'elle.

 **« Vous jouez toutes très bien !** s'exclame-t-elle. **Cependant, il me faut faire un choix. C'est donc Akata-san, Anero-san et Orena-san qui rejoindront le groupe. »**

Bonnes perdantes, les deux autres nous félicitent et partent. Nous restons avec Erika le temps que Kotoe termine son "audition". Elle finit par venir, seule.

 **« Je n'ai trouvé personne** , soupire-t-elle. **Aucune de ces filles ne se démarquait des autres. »** Elle se tourne vers nous, les trois nouvelles recrues. **« Il n'y en a pas une de vous qui sait chanter bien ? Avant nous étions deux chanteuses mais l'autre était une troisième année donc elle a quitté le lycée...  
\- Hum... Je peux essayer ? » **Je demande

Kotoe acquiesce. Je monte sur la scène, emplie de trac. Mes parents m'ont souvent dit que je chantais bien mais... Kotoe et Erika le penseront-elles aussi ? Je commence à chanter une chanson que j'ai souvent en tête. Je ne sais pas de qui elle est ni comment je la connais mais je l'aime beaucoup. A la fin de ma prestation, Kotoe, Erika, Umika et Kotori me félicitent.  
 **  
« Cette chanson est superbe !** me félicite Kotori. **Elle est de toi ?  
\- Non... Je l'ai juste souvent en tête.  
\- En tout cas, tu chantes très bien !** s'exclame Erika. **Tu penses pouvoir jouer de la guitare et chanter ?  
\- Peut-être...  
\- On verra ça mardi, à la réunion du club, **nous coupe Kotoe. **Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer chez nous. »**

Chacune de nous acquiesce et part. En sortant, je regarde l'heure : il est plus de vingt heures. Je n'ai aucune chance de trouver Akane à l'école. Je lui demanderais demain si elle a été prise au conseil étudiant. En arrivant chez moi, je vois ma mère sur le pas de la porte.  
 **  
« Maman !** je m'exclame.  
 **\- Oh Yumi ! Où étais-tu ?  
\- Je participais à l'audition pour rentrer dans le club de musique mais ça s'est éternisé... Désolée...  
\- J'étais si inquiète ! Enfin, tu es là maintenant. Tu as été prise dans le club ?  
\- Oui, je joue de la guitare et je chante.  
\- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! »**

Elle s'écarte de la porte et me laisse rentrer. Je retire mes chaussures et pose mon sac. Ma mère m'informe qu'elle a mis mon repas de côté. Je la remercie et me dépêche d'aller manger. Elle me regarde faire avec une lueur maternelle dans les yeux. Je repense brusquement.

 **« Maman… Tu as connu quelqu'un qui avait pour nom de famille Nishiko ?**

 **\- Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi ? »**

Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir lui en parler.

 **« En fait hier en rentrant, j'ai vu une jeune fille devant chez nous. Elle téléphonait et dès qu'elle m'a vue, elle a raccroché. Ce matin en partant, j'ai trouvé un papier devant la maison. Il était coincé sous une pierre donc on l'avait délibérément laissé là. Deuus, il y avait juste marqué « Villa des Nishiko – Tokyo ». »**

Une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans les yeux de ma mère.

 **« Je ne crois pas avoir connu particulièrement quelqu'un de la famille Nishiko. Mais c'est une famille assez importante de la capitale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent mais sache que les gens de ce genre de famille obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Sois prudente Yumi. C'est peut-être dangereux… »**

Mal à l'aise, je me dépêche de finir mon repas. Ensuite, je monte dans ma chambre. Je fais mes devoirs en vitesse et vais me coucher. Au moment de m'endormir, les paroles de ma mère résonnent dans mon esprit.

 _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent mais sache que les gens de ce genre de famille obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Sois prudente Yumi. C'est peut-être dangereux… »_


	5. Chapter 5 : Chapitre III

**Destins Liés – Chapter III**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai eu cette discussion avec ma mère. Sa mise en garde tourne dans mon esprit mais j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser... Entre les nombreux devoirs donnés par les profs et le club de musique, mes journées sont bien occupées. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, je pense toujours autant à Taiyo. Contrairement à la jeune fille que je ne croise plus, lui je le vois tous les jours. Depuis le premier jour où il est venu à notre table à la cafétéria, il le fait tous les jours après son repas avec ses « groupies ». Akane et Kazuki ne semblent pas être particulièrement dérangés par ce fait et moi non plus au fond. Je suis heureuse de le voir mais j'aimerais le sortir de mon esprit : chaque soir je repense à lui pendant des heures. Je crois que je vais devenir folle si je continue de penser sans cesse à lui. Mais si je veux que ça cesse, il faut que j'arrête de le voir. Et comme il est dans ma classe, c'est pratiquement impossible. Je soupire. Je vais devoir trouver une solution et vite.

Ma mère interrompt mes pensées en me rappelant que je dois aller au lycée. Je me prépare donc rapidement et pars. Pour une fois, je ne m'arrête pas pour attendre Akane : elle m'a prévenue qu'elle avait une réunion du conseil étudiant tôt ce matin. Depuis qu'elle a été acceptée au conseil, on ne fait plus beaucoup de trajets ensemble car elle a de nombreuses réunions très tôt et je finis très tard à cause de mon propre club. On compense cela par de longues discussions à table avec Kazuki le midi.

Lorsque j'arrive au lycée, une tornade blonde me tombe dessus.

 **« Akata-san ! Tu es au courant qu'il y a une répétition ce soir ?**  
 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Mochiko-san. Sushita-san me l'a dit hier.**  
 **\- Tant mieux ! Ne sois pas en retard ! »** Kotoe tourne les talons avant de revenir vers moi. **« Au fait, Erika m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé Orena-san et Anero-san. Si tu les vois, tu peux leur dire qu'il y a une répétition ce soir s'il te plait ? »**

J'acquiesce et elle s'éloigne, visiblement rassurée. Je comprends que Kotoe soit sur les nerfs : le festival culturel du lycée approche à grands pas et, comme chaque année, le club de musique doit faire un concert. L'amphithéâtre est déjà réservé et on a déjà fait de la pub aux élèves. Compte tenu du nombre d'élèves qui vont sûrement venir, Kotoe veut que tout soit parfait, c'est pourquoi nous avons des répétitions presque tous les soirs. Akane m'a dit que les réunions du conseil étudiant portaient également sur le festival. Et je suppose que dans tous les autres clubs on ne parle que de ça. Le festival culturel du lycée Seiko suscite toujours un vif intérêt chez les habitants de notre petite ville. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écoles (trois écoles primaires, trois collèges et deux lycées) mais leurs festivals rythment la vie ai sein de notre ville. En plus, ils sont répartis sur trois semaines : une semaine pour les primaires, une autre pour les collèges et une dernière pour les lycées. C'est une particularité de chez nous qui permet d'assister aux festivals de nos anciennes écoles et qui permet d'éviter la concurrence. Cette semaine est la semaine des festivals des collèges ; il ne nous reste donc que quelques jours pour terminer nos préparatifs. De plus, il n'y a que deux lycées dans notre ville et le deuxième est un lycée privé : les frais de scolarité sont exorbitants ! Seuls les parents et les proches des élèves scolarisés là-bas sont autorisés à y assister. On peut donc s'attendre à ce que beaucoup de monde vienne à notre festival ! _  
_  
 **« Yumi ! Salut ! »**

Je me tourne vers Kazuki qui vient d'arriver, accompagné de sa soeur.

 **« Salut Kazuki. Bonjour Akari-sempai !***  
 **\- Salut la première année !** sourit Akari.  
 **\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !****  
 **\- Akane avait une réunion ce matin ?** me demande Kazuki.  
 **\- Ouais. Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ?**  
\- **Elle a tellement de réunions que même si elle le faisait, je ne me souviendrais pas de la date ! Et je n'essayerais même pas de le faire d'ailleurs,** répondit-il en riant.  
 **\- Mais quel flemmard !** Je lance en levant les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire.  
 **\- Kazuki est un flemmard ? C'est pas nouveau ça ! »** intervient une voix familière.

Je me retourne et vois Taiyo qui s'approche de nous tout sourire. Oh non. Moi qui voulait l'éviter, c'est raté ! Ah moins que...

 **« Tiens Mawa-san !** s'exclame Kazuki. **Bonjour !**  
 **\- Bonjour Sôma-san. Ou devrais-je t'appeler Flemmard-san désormais ?**  
 **\- Pff, tu te crois drôle ?**  
 **\- Oui. »**

Kazuki et Taiyo commencent à débattre pour savoir si oui ou non Taiyo est drôle. J'en profite pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je rejoins la salle où nous avons cours et patiente, le temps que la sonnerie retentisse. Lorsque celle-ci se déclenche, je rentre dans la salle avant même que les autres arrivent et m'assoie à ma place habituelle. Quand Kazuki et Taiyo arrivent, je remarque le regard interrogateur de Kazuki qui se demande pourquoi je suis partie et détourne le regard, gênée. Je n'aime pas mentir à Kazuki mais il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi j'évite Taiyo. Le cours commence et je chasse toutes ces pensées de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur le cours. Mais c'est loin d'être évident, surtout quand le cours en question est un cours de maths.

A midi, dès que Taiyo s'approche de notre table, je prétexte une envie pressante pour quitter la table. A nouveau, je sens le regard intrigué de Kazuki, auquel s'est ajouté celui d'Akane et je tente de chasser la culpabilité qui m'envahit. Je m'en veux de leur cacher des choses mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Même moi je ne le comprends pas.

Les jours nous séparant du début du festival s'écoulent, trop rapides à notre goût. Nous sommes tous sous pression, il faut que tout soit parfait. Et le premier jour du festival, cette pression atteint son comble. La première impression peut être déterminante : il faut que nos visiteurs soient tout de suite intéressés par ce qu'on propose. Et qu'ils aient envie de revenir aussi.

Lorsque j'arrive tôt ce matin, presque tous les élèves sont déjà présents et en train d'ajuster les banderoles. Akane, qui a enfin pu faire le chemin avec moi, me laisse pour diriger les opérations. Quant à moi, je me dirige vers l'amphithéâtre pour la dernière répétition. Kotoe, encore plus stressée que d'habitude, est en train de passer ses nerfs sur les membres du groupe. Quand elle me voit, elle s'exclame :

 **« Ah te voilà enfin Akata-san ! On va pouvoir répéter puisque tu as daigné venir. »**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirige vers la scène. Erika s'approche de moi et me souffle :

 **« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle est simplement sur les nerfs. Elle a peur que le spectacle soit un fiasco et qu'on lui retire la direction du club de musique. »**

Je lui fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris avant de rejoindre Kotoe et les autres. Nous répétons pendant deux heures puis Kotoe nous libère en nous rappelant que nous devons revenir une heure avant le début du concert. Je rejoins alors Akane et Kazuki au lycée. Ils se promènent ensemble parmi les stands du festival. Quand je les retrouve, ils sont devant un stand de takoyaki.

 **« Eh Yumi !** crie Akane en m'apercevant. **Tu en veux ?**  
 **\- Oui s'il te plait !** Je lui crie en retour.  
 **\- Faites attention les** **_girls_** **,** sourit Kazuki **, si vous abusez des takoyaki, vous allez grossir ! »** Akane lui assène une violente tape sur l'épaule.  
 **« Espèce d'idiot ! »** s'exclame-t-elle.

Nous payons nos boulettes de poulpe et commençons à les manger tout en observant les stands. Puis, nous décidons de participer aux jeux organisés. Akane gagne une peluche géante en forme de hibou à un jeu de tir : elle force d'ailleurs Kazuki à la porter en prétextant devoir porter ses takoyaki. Nous nous rendons ensuite dans une maison hantée créée par les troisièmes années. Elle est très réaliste : Akane et moi restons cramponnées aux bras de Kazuki tout au long de la maison, terrifiées. Après, pour nous remettre de nos émotions, nous nous rendons dans un café tenu par les élèves du club de cuisine. Sous l'air mi-effaré mi-amusé de Kazuki, nous commandons plusieurs pâtisseries « parce que le sucre ça remonte le moral ».

Une fois notre repas sucré avalé, je regarde ma montre et m'aperçois qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner à l'amphithéâtre. Je salue donc Kazuki et Akane qui me promettent de venir voir le concert et repart en direction de notre scène. Kotoe, toujours sur les nerfs, me salue à peine et m'indique la loge où je peux me changer. Nous avons tenu à réaliser nos costumes à la main et nous en sommes assez fières. Mais ils sont assez fragiles donc nous ne les avons jamais portés lors des répétitions. C'est la première et peut-être la dernière fois que j'aurais l'occasion de mettre ce costume cousu par Erika du coup j'en profite. Après tout, nous ne savons pas s'il y aura un autre spectacle l'année prochaine et, même s'il y en a un, il n'est pas sûr que nous remettions ces costumes ! Une fois prête, je rejoins les autres et nous commençons à discuter pour évacuer le stress.

 **« Je suis tellement stressée que je crois que je vais m'évanouir,** se plaint Umika.  
 **\- Tu devrais éviter,** lui conseille Kotori. **Mochiko-sempai est déjà suffisamment stressée comme ça.**  
 **\- C'est vrai,** je soupire. **Vivement que ce concert soit passé pour que tout ce stress disparaisse. »**

Umika et Kotori acquiescent. Au même moment, Kotoe et Erika rentrent dans la pièce.

 **« Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?** demande Kotoe. **On entre en scène dans quelques minutes.**  
 **\- Oui ! »** répondons-nous en choeur.

Nous nous levons rapidement, retirons les plis de nos costumes et nous rendons dans les coulisses. Je jette un regard rapide à la salle et aperçois Akane et Kazuki, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Et avec eux... Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je reconnais celui qui est assis à côté d'eux. Il s'agit de Taiyo ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
J'entends à peine le signal de Kotoe nous indiquant qu'il faut monter sur scène et, sans Umika, je serais restée plantée là. Lorsque j'entre en dernier, Kotoe me jette un regard assassin. Elle commence alors son discours répété minutieusement. Elle présente le groupe et ses membres avant de souhaiter aux spectateurs un bon spectacle. Nous commençons alors à jouer les morceaux répétés depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

La première partie du concert se déroule parfaitement bien. Vient ensuite les solos. Tour à tour, les membres du groupe interprètent un morceau ou une chanson sélectionné auparavant. Je suis la dernière à passer. Lorsque je monte sur scène, je croise les regards d'Akane, Kazuki et Taiyo et inspire un bon coup. Puis, je commence à jouer et à chanter. J'interprète la chanson que j'ai chantée le jour de l'audition. Celle que j'ai toujours connue. Que j'ai composée sans même y réfléchir. Je la chante en pensant à Taiyo, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

A la fin de ma prestation, en saluant le public, je regarde les places où se trouvent Akane, Kazuki et Taiyo. Et je remarque alors que Taiyo n'est plus là. Mon cœur se serre. Il n'a même pas entendu la fin de ma chanson. Je jette un regard interrogateur à Kazuki et Akane mais ils haussent les épaules. Eux non plus ne savent pas où il est passé.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'arrive au lycée, je suis bien décidée à lui parler. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est parti avant la fin de ma chanson. Mais j'ai beau scruter la cour de toutes mes forces, je ne le vois pas. La sonnerie retentit et je rentre dans la salle de classe. Notre professeur n'est pas encore arrivé. Et Taiyo n'est toujours pas là. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre en grand. Mais ce n'est pas Taiyo qui l'a ouverte mais une jeune fille qui est au journal étudiant si je me souviens bien. Elle est essoufflée.

 **« J'ai un scoop ! »** crie-t-elle.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Les scoops détenus par ceux du journal étudiant sont toujours vrais. Elle garde le silence quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :

 **« Taiyo Mawa de notre classe et Kotoe Mochiko de troisième année sortent ensemble ! »**


	6. Chapter 6 : Chapitre IV

**Destins Liés – Chapitre IV**

Assise à table, je grignote sans enthousiasme ma tartine de pain grillé. Ma mère, qui fait la vaisselle à côté, me jette un regard inquiet. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et aimerait savoir ce qui ne va pas mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui expliquer à quel point ma vie va mal depuis une semaine. Tout à commencé ce fameux lendemain du festival culturel. Quand cette fille du club journal nous a révélé que Taiyo et Kotoe sortaient ensemble. Rien que d'y repenser, je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sortent ensemble. Taiyo et… Kotoe quoi ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Bon, vu que Taiyo était poursuivi par presque toutes les filles du lycée, ce n'est pas très surprenant mais… Bizarrement, je n'avais jamais envisagé le fait qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de Taiyo. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis plus capable de faire du bon travail au sein du club de musique. Les jours où Taiyo n'a pas entraînement de base-ball, il vient assister à nos répétitions et lorsqu'il ne peut pas venir, Kotoe ne parle que de lui à Erika. « Oh, il est incroyable ! », « Oh, il est si gentil, ce matin il… », etc. Elle m'énerve sérieusement.

Le seul point positif, c'est que j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. J'ai fini par comprendre que si Kotoe m'énervait autant et si j'étais si triste en apprenant que Taiyo sortait avec quelqu'un, c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de lui. Oui, amoureuse de Taiyo Mawa ! Qui sort avec une fille. Je n'ai aucune expérience en amour mais j'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il n'y a aucune chance que nous sortions ensemble.

En plus de ça, j'ai recommencé à rêver. Et le rêve se termine systématiquement sur cette fille, cachée dans l'ombre. Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est mais je suis de plus en plus sûre que je la connais.

Je finis par me lever et attrape mon sac de cours. Je mets mes chaussures et quitte la maison en prévenant ma mère. Devant chez nous, un autre papier, coincé sous une pierre attire mon attention. Il est placé au même endroit que celui d'avant. Je le ramasse et l'ouvre. C'est une photo, représentant un groupe de personnes. Je reconnais la fille au centre de la photo : il s'agit de la jeune fille aux lunettes de soleil. Elle sourit, contrairement à toutes les fois où je l'ai aperçue. À sa droite se trouvent un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et une jeune fille aux cheveux rose foncé coupés en carré. À sa gauche se trouve une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en couettes hautes et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il y a aussi d'autres personnes au fond de la photo mais leurs visages sont flous. Au dos de la photo, le symbole étrange est de nouveau représenté et un simple mot est inscrit : "Real". Réel en anglais. Je suis encore plus troublée. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Qui sont les gens de cette photo ? Qu'est-ce qui est "real" ? Toutes ses questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je n'ai aucune réponse.

Me rappelant brusquement que je dois aller au lycée, je me mets en route. En chemin, je réfléchis à ce que cette photo pourrait signifier mais je ne trouve rien. Et je ne vois pas de rapport avec le papier de la dernière fois. Cette photo a dû être déposée par la même personne, soit cette fille aux lunettes noires, mais je ne trouve pas de rapport entre la villa d'une des plus grandes familles japonaises et ce groupe de jeunes. La seule chose qui les lie c'est la fille. Je soupire. Tout ça me donne mal à la tête.

Je traverse la cour du lycée à grandes enjambées et me dirige vers la salle où j'ai cours. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit, me faisant accélérer. J'atteins la salle dans les derniers et je me dépêche de m'asseoir. Akane me jette un regard interrogateur, curieuse de savoir ce qui m'a retardé. Je hausse les épaules et lui indique par gestes que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Le cours commence. C'est le cours d'histoire, une matière que j'adore habituellement mais aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que dit le prof. Mes pensées reviennent toujours à cette photo.

Le cours s'écoule lentement, tout comme ceux d'après. Lorsque la sonnerie de mon dernier cours de la matinée retentit, je me dépêche d'aller à la cafétéria. Je prends mon repas et m'installe à notre table habituelle. Akane et Kazuki me rejoignent.

 **« Salut Yumi !** me lance Akane. **Pourquoi t'étais en retard ce matin ?**

 **\- J'ai juste dormi trop longtemps, t'inquiètes »** je mens.

Akane me regarde d'un air sceptique mais n'ajoute rien. Nous commençons à manger en échangeant des banalités jusqu'à ce qu'Akane pousse un cri strident.

 **« Ah ! Ça me revient ! Il faut que je vous dise un truc in-cro-yable ! »**

Elle fouille fébrilement dans son sac et en sort une affiche un peu froissée. Elle la pose sur la table en la lissant.

 **« Regardez ça ! »**

J'observe l'affiche. Elle représente une grande villa au beau milieu d'une forêt. On voit différentes petites images représentants une plage, une piscine et une chambre. Au-dessus, en gros, il est écrit _« Passez une semaine de rêve sur une île paradisiaque ! »._ En bas de l'affiche, en un peu moins gros, il est écrit : _« Comme chaque année depuis maintenant cinq ans, les premières années des lycées Seiko et Hofuna pourront se rendre sur l'île d'Okinawa et passer une semaine paradisiaque en compagnie de leurs camarades ! Le voyage aura lieu du 16 au 20 mai, pour plus de détails, adressez-vous à l'administration de votre lycée. »_

 **« Mais…,** je lance les yeux brillants, **le 16 mai c'est dans deux semaines !**

 **\- Exactement !** me répond Akane. **Les papiers vont être distribués en cours tout à l'heure. Normalement, on ne devait pas en parler mais bon, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis donc ce n'est pas grave !**

 **\- Ça va être génial,** s'exclame Kazuki. **On va s'éclater !**

 **\- En fait,** bredouille Akane, brusquement gênée, **ce n'est pas précisé sur le papier mais seuls les membres des clubs partent… »**

Un silence suit ses paroles. Je comprends sa gêne. Kazuki ne fait partie d'aucun club alors il ne pourra pas partir…

 **« Désolée Kazu…,** continue ma meilleure amie. **Tu…**

 **\- T'inquiètes,** la coupe-t-il, **c'est pas grave. Je comprends parfaitement qu'ils ne peuvent pas emmener tout le monde et qu'il faut faire un choix. »**

Il sourit mais je sens bien qu'il est déçu. Ce que je peux comprendre. Ses deux meilleures amies vont s'absenter une semaine pour aller à Okinawa et lui va devoir rester au lycée. A sa place, tout le monde serait déçu.

Nous reprenons notre repas en silence. Mais, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur deux silhouettes familières : Taiyo et Kotoe. Ils sont main dans la main et lorsque leurs amis commencent à les taquiner, ils s'embrassent passionnément. Mon cœur se serre en les voyant et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Le muffin pourtant délicieux que j'étais en train de manger me parait désormais infâme. Et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Akane, qui a vu les deux tourtereaux me regarde avec compassion.

 **« Yumi, ne fais pas attention à eux… »**

Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais amoureuse de Taiyo mais je sais qu'elle l'avait deviné dès le début. Elle le savait même avant moi. Je ne sais si c'est parce qu'elle lui a dit ou parce qu'il l'a deviné mais Kazuki me jette un regard compatissant également. Je leur souris faiblement.

 **« Je vais bien, pas la peine de vous inquiéter… »**

Ma voix se brise sur la fin de ma phrase. Je me lève brusquement, attrape mon plateau et mon sac et quitte la cafétéria en courant.

Je me rends sur le toit du lycée. Là, je laisse mes larmes couler sans interruption. Depuis une semaine, je les retiens mais là je ne peux plus. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant de longues minutes. En entendant du bruit dans les escaliers menant au toit, je sèche mes larmes en vitesse mais mes yeux restent rouges et gonflés. Je me retourne alors pour faire face au nouveau venu qui n'est d'autre qu'Akane.

 **« Yumi…,** commence-t-elle.

 **\- C'est bon,** je la coupe. **Je n'ai pas envie d'en parl…**

 **\- Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi !** me coupe-t-elle à son tour. **Tu ne** _ **peux**_ **pas garder ça pour toi ! Tu dois nous en parler ! On peut t'aider Kazuki et moi !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Non ! Pas de mais ! Laisse-moi finir ! On s'inquiète pour toi, Kazuki et moi. On voit bien que tu vas mal depuis que Mawa et Mochiko-sempai se sont mis en couple. Mais tu refuses de nous parler ! Tu crois qu'on avait pas compris que tu étais amoureuse de Mawa ? On est pas aveugles Yumi ! »**

Elle achève sa tirade, essoufflée après avoir tant parlé. Quant à moi, j'ai le souffle coupé. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mes amis s'inquiétaient autant pour moi. Mes larmes recommencent à couler sans que je m'en aperçoive. Akane me prend alors dans ses bras et nous restons plusieurs minutes enlacées. Akane finit par desserrer son étreinte et je remarque alors qu'elle tient une photo dans ses mains. La photo de ce matin. Elle suit mon regard et s'explique :

 **« Tu l'as laissée tomber en partant tout à l'heure. C'est quoi cette photo d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je l'ai trouvée par terre ce matin »** j'explique à mon tour. Je ne lui précise pas qu'elle était devant chez moi.

 **« En tout cas, la personne qui l'a perdue est malchanceuse…,** lance ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas reconnu les deux personnes à droite ?**

 **\- Non… J'aurais dû ?**

 **\- Voyons Yumi !** soupire-t-elle. **Tu n'as pas reconnu les deux finalistes de l'émission « Le Japon a un incroyable talent » ? La jeune fille aux cheveux roses c'est Hideko Iwata. C'est elle qui a gagné l'émission. Elle est très populaire en ce moment, ses chansons sont très connues, partout dans le monde.**

 **\- Effectivement, son nom me dit quelque chose… Et l'autre ?**

 **\- Je ne me souviens plus de son nom mais il a failli gagner. C'est un danseur si je me souviens bien… »**

Akane se creuse les méninges pour essayer de retrouver plus d'information sur le danseur tandis que je réfléchis à nouveau sur la signification du cliché. D'après les informations de ma meilleure amie, deux de ces personnes sont des stars. Enfin, surtout une, vu que l'autre n'a pas eu la chance de percer. La chanteuse s'appelle Iwata donc elle n'a aucun lien direct avec les Nishiko. Je comprends de moins en moins. La sonnerie interrompt nos réflexions. Akane et moi retrouvons Kazuki qui semble rassuré de me voir souriante. Puis, les cours de l'après-midi commencent. Comme Akane l'avait dit, les papiers pour le voyage nous sont distribués, ce qui provoque une vague d'excitation chez nos camarades qui n'étaient pas au courant. Mais la moitié d'entre eux déchante vite en apprenant que seuls les membres des clubs partent. En observant mes camarades piaffer d'impatience ou se lamenter, je prends soudain conscience d'une chose. Taiyo fait parti du club de base-ball. Donc il va partir à Okinawa lui aussi. Ma joie à l'idée de ce voyage retombe. Je vais devoir le supporter pendant une semaine. Ma seule consolation est que Kotoe ne partira pas, puisqu'elle est en troisième année.

Elle s'en plaint d'ailleurs, lors de notre répétition. Taiyo tente vainement de la réconforter.

 **« C'est injuste !** se lamente-t-elle. **Pourquoi le seul voyage offert par notre lycée est pour les premières années ? Nous on a des examens importants, il faut bien qu'on décompresse !**

 **\- Mais tu es déjà partie en première année,** tente de la raisonner Taiyo. **Nous aussi, on a le droit de partir.**

 **\- Je sais mais tant qu'à ne laisser que les membres de clubs de première année y aller, autant laisser tous les membres des clubs non ?**

 **\- Ils n'ont sûrement pas le choix…**

 **\- Et puis tu sais Kotoe,** renchérit Erika avec humour, **au moins on pourra répéter sans les premières années dans les pattes ! »** Sa plaisanterie n'amuse pas Kotoe qui rétorque avec humeur :

 **« En plus, Taiyo, tu vas partir ! Je ne te verrai pas pendant une semaine ! »**

Je me retiens de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle m'énerve à se plaindre ! Elle ne peut pas lui parler par sms ?

Lorsqu'elle nous libère enfin, je soupire de soulagement. Elle le remarque et me jette un regard noir sans rien dire avant de partir main dans la main avec Taiyo. Quant à moi, je rentre chez moi en ravalant les larmes qui menacent de couler. Quand je rentre chez moi, ma mère m'accueille tout sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour et lui montre les papiers pour le voyage scolaire. Elle les signe immédiatement. Je suppose qu'elle espère que ce voyage me remontera le moral.

Le lendemain, je rends les papiers en même temps qu'Akane. Les deux semaines nous séparant du voyage s'écoulent. Et le jour du départ arrive enfin. En montant dans le véhicule qui nous emmène à Okinawa, je suis loin de me douter de ce que ce voyage va déclencher. Tout comme je ne vois pas la jeune fille aux lunettes noires monter dans le car réservé aux élèves du lycée Hofuna.


	7. Chapter 7 : Chapitre V

**Destins Liés – Chapitre V**

Le trajet jusqu'à Okinawa se fait sans encombre. Lorsque nous arrivons sur l'île, nous contemplons un magnifique coucher de soleil, qui illumine l'hôtel dans lequel nous logeons. Nous sommes tous sous le charme de ce merveilleux spectacle et les profs doivent nous crier dessus pour qu'on se décide à aller dans nos chambres poser nos affaires. Heureusement, Akane et moi sommes exceptionnellement chanceuses : notre chambre donne sur le coucher de soleil, donc tous les soirs, nous pourrons profiter de ce spectacle sans bouger. Il n'y a que six chambres dans ce cas, d'après les profs. Trois pour nous et trois pour les Hofuna. Nous sommes très nombreux à être logés dans le même hôtel donc nous sommes cinq par chambres : je suis avec Akane, Umika, Kotori et une autre fille nommée Miya Kyoko, qui fait partie du journal étudiant. C'est elle qui a dit à toute la classe que Taiyo et Kotoe sortaient ensembles. Alors que nous rangeons nos affaires, elle me dit, carnet à la main :

 **« Dis-moi Akata-san… J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'approuvais pas la relation entre Mawa-san et Mochiko-sempai. Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jalouse ? »**

Je me raidis et la foudroie du regard avant de lui répondre froidement :

 **« J'ai des raisons qui ne concernent en aucun cas le journal étudiant.**

 **\- Mais…,** proteste-t-elle.

 **\- D'ailleurs, qui t'as dit que je n'approuvais pas leur relation ?**

 **\- Mes sources ne regardent que moi.**

 **\- C'est de ma vie privée qu'on parle ! Qui te l'a dit ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !**

 **\- Calmez-vous les filles,** tempère Akane. **Kyoko-san, tes questions concernent trop la vie privée de Yumi, laisse-la un peu tranquille. »**

Miya bat en retraite, non sans me jeter un regard noir. Je le lui rends et recommence à ranger mes affaires, plus brutalement en raison de ma colère. Je sais que les membres du journal étudiant ont l'habitude d'interviewer des gens pour leurs articles mais il y a des limites quand même ! Lors du dîner, Akane m'interroge :

 **« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te poser la question plus tôt mais… Ça te fait quoi que Mawa soit présent lui aussi ? »**

Je cherche le susnommé du regard et finit par l'apercevoir, à une table du fond, en train de parler avec ses camarades de chambre. Comme il fait partie du club de base-ball, il a pu partir, à mon grand désespoir et au grand désespoir de Kotoe qui ne peut pas survivre une semaine sans son petit ami.

 **« Pour le moment ça ne me fait pas grand chose… Au moins Mochiko-sempai n'est pas avec lui… J'espère quand même ne pas me retrouver en groupe avec lui si on doit se mettre en groupe.**

 **\- On s'arrangera pour être ensemble !** me répond ma meilleure amie avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Ouais ! »**

Les trois premiers jours que nous passons à Okinawa sont paradisiaques, comme nous le promettais l'affiche. Nous explorons une partie de l'île, nous visitons les magasins et nous prenons du bon temps sur la plage. Akane et moi en apprenons plus sur Umika et Kotori. Nous avons plein de choses en commun ! Elles sont passionnées de musique (comme moi) et de photographie (comme Akane). Ce sont également de très bonnes élèves et des amies d'enfance très complémentaires. Comme nous. Des liens assez forts se tissent entre nous. En plus, elles sont dans mon club donc nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble lorsque nous rentrerons. Akane a aussi essayé de me présenter ses amies du conseil étudiant mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'atomes crochus (ce sont toutes de bonnes élèves comme Akane alors que moi, je ne travaille que pour les examens).

Mais le troisième soir, une surprise de taille m'attend. Alors que nous nous prélassons sur la plage en observant les étoiles, des éclats de voix nous parviennent. Kotori se redresse pour voir d'où ils viennent.

 **« Un groupe d'élèves arrive.**

 **\- Tu vois qui c'est ?** je lui demande, anxieuse à l'idée que Taiyo en fasse partie.

 **\- Il fait sombre alors je ne distingue pas bien les visages… Mais je crois que ce sont des élèves d'Hofuna. »**

A ces mots, nous nous redressons toutes et regardons le groupe d'élèves. Comme l'a dit Kotori, on ne voit pas bien leurs visages mais ils ne nous sont pas familiers. Je grimace, imitée par Akane et Umika. Les élèves d'Hofuna ne nous ont pas fait bonne impression. Nous avons essayé de sympathiser avec eux mais ils nous ont royalement snobés. Ils se croient sûrement trop parfaits pour nous parler. Nous avons donc des relations très tendues avec eux.

 **« Pff, regardez-moi ces gosses de riches,** peste Umika. **Ils se croient supérieurs à nous alors que la seule différence entre nous c'est que leur lycée est plus côté… Vous avez vu cette fille ?** poursuit-elle en montrant une fille du doigt. **Elle porte des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait nuit ! C'est quoi l'intérêt ? »**

Je sursaute et regarde la jeune fille montrée par Umika. Elle porte effectivement des lunettes de soleil et, à la lumière de la lune, je peux distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux : ils sont violets. Ma chance légendaire a encore frappé ! Akane me jette un regard en coin. Je lui fais signe et on se place à l'écart des autres.

 **« C'est pas la fille qui était sur la photo que tu m'as montrée ?**

 **\- Si. Et… »**

Je lui explique ce qui c'est passé le jour de la rentrée et le rapport qu'elle doit avoir avec les mots. Lorsque j'ai terminé, Akane me regarde avec des yeux brillants.

 **« On n'a qu'à aller lui parler !**

 **\- Hein ? Mais… »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester : Akane m'entraîne déjà vers le groupe d'élèves d'Hofuna, sous les regards médusés d'Umika et Kotori.

 **« Bonsoir !** lance joyeusement Akane. **Vous êtes des élèves d'Hofuna c'est ça ?**

 **\- Et vous, des élèves de Seiko, vu votre attitude,** ricane une jeune fille.

 **\- Aucune éducation,** renchérit une autre.

 **\- On peut te parler ?** demande Akane à la fille aux lunettes noires, en ignorant les réflexions des autres élèves.

 **\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler ?** demande-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

 **\- Parce que… »** Akane commence à improviser une excuse mais elle est interrompue par un garçon. **« Nishiko-san, ignore ces gamines. Allons-nous amuser plus loin ! »**

Elle acquiesce et s'éloigne, suivie par le groupe. Akane pousse un soupir de déception mais je lui explique que ça n'a peut-être pas servi à rien au moins, je suis sûre que cette fille est bien une Nishiko. Je jubile intérieurement. C'est une petite découverte mais elle a peut-être son importance…

Le quatrième jour, les professeurs nous proposent de faire une sorte de chasse au trésor sur toute la partie de l'île que nous avons exploré. Beaucoup d'élèves se montrent peu convaincus et râlent que « ce sont des lycéens, ils ont seize ans, ils n'ont plus l'âge de faire une chasse au trésor » mais tous finissent par participer. Lorsque tous les volontaires se sont inscrits, les profs nous révèlent un détail qui nous donne tous envie de quitter la chasse au trésor : la course fonctionne par binômes _mixtes_ _et tirés au sort._ Tous les élèves protestent, moi y compris : avec ma chance légendaire, je vais me retrouver avec Taiyo. Mais les profs ne veulent rien savoir et tirent au sort les noms des inscrits. Rapidement, trois, quatre binômes sont formés.

 **« Shinomiya Akane avec… »** lance soudain un prof. Ma meilleure amie se tend, nerveuse à l'idée d'être en groupe avec un garçon. **« Mawa Taiyo ! »**

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je ne serais pas avec Taiyo. Akane semble elle aussi soulagée. Elle connait assez bien Taiyo donc elle ne se retrouve pas avec un parfait inconnu. Moi par contre…

 **« Akata Yumi !** s'écrie justement le prof. **Avec… Takao Kyoko ! »**

Kyoko ? Oh non… Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se dirige vers moi. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes à Miya, qui est sûrement sa sœur d'ailleurs. Je me rends d'ailleurs compte qu'il est dans ma classe, assis à gauche de Taiyo.

Akane me lance un regard compatissant avant de se placer sur le départ de la course. Takao me sourit et lui emboite le pas. Je les suis en maudissant les profs et leurs « supers idées ».

Ces derniers nous expliquent le fonctionnement de la course. Puis, le coup de feu symbolisant le départ retentit et nous nous élançons dans la forêt où se déroule la course.

Le début de la course est simple : nous devons trouver des objets indiqués sur une liste. Certains sont bien cachés, d'autres beaucoup moins. Takao et moi conjuguons nos efforts et finissons par tous les trouver. Mais la deuxième partie est plus dure : nous devons résoudre des énigmes en utilisant les objets trouvés précédemment.

 **« Les profs sont intelligents,** me fait remarquer Takao. **Cette épreuve permet d'éviter que certains binômes trichent en sautant la première étape.**

 **\- C'est vrai… »**

Les énigmes sont difficiles mais Takao est doué ! Il a un esprit très logique et finit toujours par trouver la solution. Je me sens un peu mal de le laisser tout résoudre mais il me dit que ce n'est pas grave car c'est moi qui ai trouvé la majorité des objets de l'étape précédente.

Grâce à lui, nous sommes les premiers à trouver le trésor ! Les profs nous félicitent et nous remettent notre récompense : un bon de réduction pour certains magasins du centre commercial de notre ville. Les autres élèves observent nos prix avec envie. Parmi eux, je cherche Akane du regard mais elle ne semble pas être encore revenue. La nuit est en pourtant en train de tomber.

Je m'avance vers l'entrée de la forêt, de manière à la voir arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois un buisson bouger et des cheveux bleus apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Taiyo. Il semble essoufflé et est recouvert de feuilles je ne vois personne derrière lui. Inquiète, je rassemble mon courage pour aller lui demander où est Akane mais Umika me devance.

 **« Eh Taiyo ! Où est Akane-chan ? Et… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »**

Je tique sur le fait qu'elle appelle Taiyo par son prénom mais ne dis rien. Je suppose qu'à force de le voir au club, elle est devenue suffisamment amie avec lui pour se permettre cette familiarité.

 **« En fait…,** commence Taiyo après avoir repris son souffle. **On voulait prendre un raccourci pour vous rejoindre plus vite mais Shinomiya-san a trébuché sur une racine et elle est tombée dans un trou très profond. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider à remonter tout seul donc je suis venu chercher de l'aide.**

 **\- Où se situe ce trou ?** demande un prof.

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Il faisait trop sombre… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour vous retrouver… »**

Les élèves et les profs échangent des regards effarés. Les profs ne savent pas quoi faire. Il fait presque nuit, il sera difficile de la retrouver. Mais on ne peut pas la laisser là toute la nuit ! Taiyo déclare qu'il peut peut-être retrouver le trou mais qu'il faudrait quelqu'un avec lui. Je me porte volontaire sans réfléchir. Les profs hésitent mais finissent par accepter qu'on aille la chercher à condition de revenir rapidement. J'attrape une corde et suis Taiyo qui est déjà retourné dans la forêt. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je prends conscience de ce que j'ai fais. Je suis seule avec Taiyo, avec qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis quelques semaines à part pour le saluer. Il me le fait d'ailleurs remarquer.

 **« Tu sais, Akata-san, ça me surprends que tu te sois portée volontaire pour aller la chercher avec moi. Je pensais que tu m'évitais.**

 **\- Je ne t'évite pas…,** je bredouille, gênée.

 **\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, dès que je viens à votre table le midi tu trouve un prétexte pour partir et tu te contentes de me saluer quand on se croise. Chaque fois que tu me vois, tu t'enfuis avant que j'ai le temps de parler. Que fais-tu alors, si tu ne m'évites pas ? »**

Je ne réponds rien. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer ? « Je suis amoureuse de toi mais tu es en couple avec la présidente de mon club alors je t'évite pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres » ou « Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et ça m'énerve alors j'essaye de ne plus te voir » ? Je ne peux rien lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas…

 **« J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas,** reprend-t-il. **Une semaine, tu me parles comme tu parles à tes amis et la semaine suivante tu m'évites sans me donner d'explications. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?**

 **\- C'est… Je… Tu…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je… »** Je m'arrête de marcher et prends une profonde inspiration. **«** **Je ne peux pas t'expliquer…**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne répond pas à mes questions ça !** rétorque-t-il en haussant le ton.

 **\- Je sais !** je hausse le ton à mon tour. **Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi j'agis comme ça !**

 **\- Mais** _ **pourquoi**_ **? C'est parce que je sors avec ta présidente de club ou quoi ? »**

Je me fige. Il le remarque et écarquille les yeux.

 **« Sérieux ? C'est pour ça ? »** Il me regarde, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Je ne réponds rien alors il reprend. **« J'en reviens pas ! Tu m'évites parce que je sors avec Kotoe ? »**

Je baisse les yeux et fixe la pointe de mes chaussures. Lorsque je les relève, je remarque qu'il se retient de rire.

 **« Moque-toi si tu veux !** je lance, amère.

 **\- Je me suis fais tellement de films dans ma tête alors que c'était pour ça ! »** Il éclate de rire et je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Il a un rire magnifique… Ah, Yumi, c'est pas le moment ! Je me donne une claque mentale pour reprendre mes esprits. Taiyo reprend son calme.

 **« Donc, en gros, tu m'évites parce que je sors avec Kotoe. »** Et parce que je suis amoureuse de toi mais que je ne veux pas que ça se sache, je complète mentalement. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce détail. **« Mais, en quoi ça te gêne que je sorte avec elle ? Tu as peur qu'à cause de ça, elle change et ne soit plus aussi bien comme présidente ? Ou alors, tu ne veux pas que j'assiste à vos répétitions parce que mon physique de rêve te déconcentre ?**

 **\- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas. »**

Je recommence à marcher mais Taiyo m'attrape le poignet.

 **« Attends un peu ! Je n'ai pas fini. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais continuer à m'éviter sous prétexte que je sors avec ta présidente ou je ne sais quoi. Donc…**

 **\- Donc ?** répété-je, perplexe.

 **\- Désormais, on se retrouvera trois fois par semaine pour travailler ensemble.**

 **\- PARDON ?** je hurle.

 **\- Je te rappelle que tes deux meilleurs amis sont amis avec moi. Donc si tu veux continuer à passer du temps avec eux, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ma présence – et au fait que je sorte avec Kotoe. Quoi de mieux pour ça que passer du temps avec moi ?**

 **\- M-m-mais… J'ai mon club presque tous les soirs… Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !**

 **\- Alors on fera ça le week-end ! »** conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il lâche mon poignet et repart. Je le suis à contrecœur. Nous finissons par trouver Akane, qui est soulagée de nous voir. Lorsque nous la tirons du trou, elle me jette un regard curieux, impatiente de savoir pourquoi je suis avec Taiyo et ce qui s'est passé le temps qu'on la retrouve. Je lui explique tout le lendemain et me lance avec amusement :

 **« Avec un peu de chance, à force de passer de temps avec toi, il se rendra compte que tu es extraordinaire et laissera tomber Mochiko-sempai ! »**

Je lui adresse un regard blasé ainsi qu'une tape sur l'épaule. J'ai peur que ce soit trop demandé !


	8. Chapter 8 : Chapitre VI

**Destins Liés – Chapitre VI**

 **« J'y vais, maman ! A tout à l'heure ! »**

Je sors de chez moi en courant. Comme la ponctualité et moi avons toujours fait deux, je suis évidemment en retard : je dois être dans trois minutes au café qui se trouve à cinq minutes de chez moi. Heureusement que Taiyo a l'habitude que je sois en retard…

Ça fait déjà un mois que nous sommes rentrés d'Okinawa et depuis, j'ai pris l'habitude de retrouver Taiyo tous les samedi après-midi au café de sa rue. Nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble et, lorsque nous avons fini, nous parlons de nous. J'ai déjà appris pas mal de choses sur lui, comme le fait qu'il déménage souvent, que sa famille est riche et qu'il est déjà parti dans une colonie spécialisée sur le base-ball. Il m'a aussi expliqué que ses parents voulaient qu'il devienne un homme d'affaires mais que lui voulait devenir un joueur de base-ball, ce qui créait pas mal de disputes avec ses parents. Je lui ai aussi parlé un peu de moi mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui dire vu que j'ai passé toute ma vie dans notre village. En plus, je suis fille unique donc, contrairement à lui qui me raconte des anecdotes sur son petit frère, je n'ai rien à lui faire partager.

Lorsque j'arrive au café, essoufflée mais à l'heure, il est déjà là et me regarde en souriant. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler et mes joues s'empourprer. Même si je passe désormais beaucoup de temps avec lui, il le fait toujours autant d'effet.

 **« Alors Akata-san, encore en retard ?**

 **\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude.**

 **\- C'est vrai. C'est notre cinquième rendez-vous et tu n'es pas encore arrivée à l'heure une seule fois !**

 **\- Je suis à l'heure.**

 **\- Mais tu es essoufflée, signe que tu t'es dépêchée. Donc ça ne compte pas ! »**

Je soupire et m'assois en face de lui. Je sors ma trousse et mon agenda. Il sort simplement un stylo.

 **« C'est trop te demander d'apporter tes affaires ?** je lui demande.

\- **Oui,** me répond-il avec un clin d'œil. **De toute façon, tu ramènes toujours ta trousse au complet et ton agenda. Donc je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire de même.**

 **\- Pff…,** je soupire. **Tu es vraiment un flemmard. »**

Il me sourit en guise de réponse. Je lui tire la langue ce qui accentue son sourire. Je consulte mon agenda et voit que nous n'avons qu'une fiche d'exercices en maths. Il m'aide à la faire (j'ai toujours eu des difficultés en maths) puis nous parlons un peu de nous, comme à chaque fois.

 **« Dis Akata-san…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je réfléchissais et je me suis dit… Ça fait trois mois qu'on se connait et, ces derniers temps, on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble donc… »**

Où veut-il en venir ? Oh et si… Il ne va quand même pas me dire qu'il m'aime ? Oh ce serait génial… Mais… Il sort encore avec Kotoe non ? Il me l'aurait dit sinon… Enfin je pense…

 **« Taiyo…,** je commence.

 **\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait laisser tomber les noms de famille ?**

 **\- Hein ? »**

Mon exclamation fait écho à mes pensées. C'était juste ça qu'il voulait me dire ?

 **« Oh, euh, oui, pourquoi pas…**

 **\- Parfait,** _ **Yumi**_ **! »**

Je tressaille en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom et mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau. J'aurais dû dire non… Là je ne vais survivre s'il le prononce tous les jours de cette façon…

 **« Et sinon,** je lance pour changer de sujet, **comment ça va avec Mochiko-sempai ?**

 **\- Tout va bien,** me répond-il en haussant les épaules. **Je dois la voir après notre étude. Je vais d'ailleurs aller la rejoindre avant que… Merde ! »**

Il écarquille les yeux en regardant derrière moi. Je me retourne à mon tour et voit Kotoe qui nous foudroie du regard. Elle se plante devant nous.

 **« Taiyo.** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, avec** _ **elle**_ **? »**

Elle a prononcé le mot « elle » d'un ton si dédaigneux que je me fais toute petite au fond de ma chaise. J'ai brusquement très envie de partir. Je pensais que Taiyo lui avait dit qu'on se voyait pour travailler mais visiblement, je me trompais.

 **« Kotoe…,** fait-il… **En fait, je travaillais avec Yumi et…**

 **-** _ **Yumi**_ **?** le coupe-t-elle. **Tu l'appelles Yumi maintenant ?**

 **\- En fait…**

 **\- Mochiko-sempai,** j'interviens, **Taiyo ne faisait que m'aider pour mon exercice de maths et…**

 **\- Oh, la ferme Akata !** cingle-t-elle. **Ça ne te regarde pas !**

 **\- Ne parle pas comme ça à Yumi !** me défend Taiyo.

\- **C'est ça, défend-là ! »** hurle-t-elle.

Les clients du café nous jettent des regards exaspérés.

Taiyo les remarque et emmène Kotoe à l'extérieur en me faisant signe de partir. Je m'exécute en priant pour que tout aille bien pour lui. Kotoe semble effrayante, en colère. Je les observe du coin de l'œil en remontant la rue qui mène à chez moi. Kotoe crie toujours Taiyo essaye de la calmer mais je devine l'exaspération sur son visage. Je suis loin d'eux mais les hurlements de Kotoe me parviennent par bribes. Je saisis les mots « Akata », « traître », « voleuse », « pouffiasse » et « foutre ». Puis ma présidente s'éloigne à grandes enjambées tandis que Taiyo la poursuit. Comme je le pensais, elle est effrayante en colère, Kotoe. J'espère que Taiyo n'aura pas trop de problèmes… Rien ne ferait plus plaisir que de voir Taiyo et Kotoe rompre mais, si j'ai accepté de passer du temps avec Taiyo, ce n'était pas dans ce but. Lorsque je rentre chez moi, ma mère remarque mon air inquiet et me demande de qui ne va pas. Je lui résume rapidement la situation.

 **« Donc, cette Kotoe a fait une crise de jalousie à Taiyo ? Ça ne te rend pas heureuse ? Ils vont peut-être rompre ! »** Je n'avais pas dit à ma mère que j'étais amoureuse de Taiyo. Elle l'a deviné toute seule. Venant de ma mère, qui me connait par cœur, ce n'est pas très surprenant mais, ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert, car Kazuki et Akane l'ont aussi deviné tous seuls.

 **« C'est vrai mais je ne voyais pas Taiyo tous les week-end dans ce but ! Je voulais juste passer du temps avec lui sans que sa petite amie me foudroie du regard parce qu'elle déteste que d'autres filles parlent avec lui !**

 **\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais, en t'entendant en parler, je n'ai pas l'impression que leur relation est vraiment saine. Il doit y avoir de la confiance dans une relation saine, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas du côté de Kotoe. Au fond, peut-être que Taiyo t'a invitée sans en parler à sa petite amie justement dans le but de rompre !**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Peut-être que Taiyo cherchait un moyen de rompre avec Kotoe et que, pour ça, il t'a invitée et n'en a pas parlé à Kotoe pour qu'elle vous surprenne et qu'il puisse rompre avec elle !**

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait. Il avait l'air paniqué quand il l'a vue devant le café. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu seras fixée lundi de toute façon.**

 **\- Oui… »**

J'essaye de le sortir de mes pensées mais ce n'est pas facile. Je passe le reste de la journée de samedi à essayer de m'occuper pour ne plus penser à lui. Je m'apprête à faire la même chose dimanche mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone me donne une occasion de me changer les idées. C'est Akane qui m'appelle.

 **«** _ **Yumi tu ne devineras jamais !**_

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **-** _ **Kazuki ! Il a une petite amie !**_

 _ **-**_ **HEIN ?**

 _ **\- Toi aussi tu ne le savais pas ! Ça me rassure. Il vient de passer devant le parc où je suis installée avec une fille de notre âge. Je ne la connais pas donc elle ne doit pas aller dans notre lycée…**_

 **\- Vu que tu connais tout le monde, ça doit être ça. Elle est comment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est sa petite amie ? C'est peut-être sa cousine ou juste une amie…**

 **-** _ **Une amie qu'on ne connaîtrait pas ? Et je sais que c'est sa petite amie parce qu'il lui tient la main ! Sinon, physiquement, elle a de longs cheveux blancs. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, elle est dos à moi… Elle est plutôt petite mais bon, comme Kazuki est grand, ça ne veut rien dire.**_

 _ **-**_ **Kazuki ne t'a pas vue ?**

 **-** _ **Je me cachée dès que je les ai vus arriver. Viens vite me rejoindre sans te faire remarquer ! Je suis cachée derrière le grand rocher au centre du parc. Ils sont assis sur la fontaine, je te préviendrai s'ils bougent.**_

 _ **-**_ **J'arrive ! »**

Je raccroche et préviens ma mère qu'Akane m'attend. Je fonce ensuite vers le parc. A l'entrée, je cherche ma meilleure amie du regard et je l'aperçois, en train de parler avec Kazuki et la fille. Je croyais qu'on devait se cacher ! Je la rejoins rapidement.

 **« Yumi !** s'exclame mon ami d'enfance avec désapprobation. **Toi aussi tu es au courant ?**

 **\- Akane m'a appelée…**

 **\- Désolée, Yumi,** s'excuse la susnommée. **J'ai détourné le regard le temps de répondre à message et ils ont contourné le rocher…**

 **\- Et on a découvert Akane cachée derrière, vraisemblablement en train de nous espionner ! »** Il se tourne vers la fille qui l'accompagne. **« Je m'excuse, Hanae. Je ne pensais pas que mes amies d'enfance iraient si loin…**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kazu »** lui répond la dénommée Hanae. Elle a une voix douce et mélodieuse. Je remarque également que ses yeux sont dorés. **« Je suis contente de rencontrer enfin tes amies, tu m'en as tant parlé… »** Elle se tourne vers nous. **« Je suis Hanae Tenshiyori. J'étudie au lycée Hofuna. Ravie de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Je suis Yumi Akata, enchantée.**

 **\- Et moi, je suis Akane Shinomiya, enchantée également.**

 **\- Kazu m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que vous étiez amis depuis la primaire.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** confirme Akane. **Et normalement, on se dit tout. Alors, pourquoi tu nous as caché que tu avais une petite amie ?** ajoute-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

 **\- Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter vos questions débiles sur nous deux. Je vous connais, je suis sûr que maintenant, à chaque fois que j'aurais un rendez-vous avec Hanae, vous allez me poser plein de questions sur ce qu'on a fait. Donc, je voulais éviter ça.**

 **\- Pour ça ?** je demande, interloquée.

 **\- Osez me dire que c'est faux. »**

Akane et moi échangeons un regard sans rien dire. Nous avons comme nouvelle politique de ne jamais nous mentir donc nous ne pouvons pas lui dire que c'est faux car ce serait un mensonge. Il prend notre silence comme un aveu.

 **« Vous voyez ? Vous ne pouvez pas. »**

Il soupire puis se passe la main dans les cheveux. Je me sens coupable. Kazuki avait raison de nous cacher le fait qu'il avait une petite amie. C'est vrai qu'Akane et moi on se serait sans doute emballées en apprenant qu'il était en couple et on l'aurait assailli de questions. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas voulu nous le dire.

 **« On est désolées Kazuki… On n'aurait pas dû vous espionner…,** je m'excuse.

 **\- Bon, je peux comprendre que ça vous ait choquées. Après tout, je suis pas le genre de mec à être en couple !**

 **\- C'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'on ne pensait pas te voir un jour en couple avec une fille…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demande-t-il vexé.

\- **Parce que... On pensait que t'étais pas vraiment intéressé par une petite amie. Au collège, quand on voulait te caser, tu nous disais toujours que tu voulais rester célibataire !**

 **\- C'était au collège, ça fait longtemps !**

 **\- On y était encore l'année dernière tu sais… »**

Le roux affiche une moue boudeuse qui nous fait rire. Hanae rit également, ce qui accentue le désarroi de Kazuki qui ne veut pas perdre la face devant elle. Je vois une occasion de le taquiner.

 **« Tu sais, Tenshiyori-san, comme te l'a dit Kazuki, on se connait depuis très longtemps. Du coup, on sait plein de choses sur lui ! Tu savais qu'en primaire, un jour, il a commencé à pleurer parce qu'il en avait marre de porter un short et qu'il voulait porter une jupe comme nous ?**

 **\- Yumi, tais-toi !** s'écrie le concerné, écarlate tandis qu'Hanae éclate de rire.

 **\- Et,** renchérit Akane, **il y a aussi la fois où il s'est perdu pendant la sortie scolaire à l'aquarium ! Quand on l'a retrouvé, il était en larmes !**

 **\- TAISEZ-VOUS VOUS DEUX ! »**

Akane et moi éclatons de rire devant le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre de notre ami. Notre rire doit être contagieux car il finit par rire à son tour, imité par Hanae. Les gens qui se promènent dans le parc nous dévisagent on doit avoir l'air d'une belle brochette d'imbéciles comme ça, pliés en deux de rire. Kazuki et Hanae finissent par renoncer à leur journée en amoureux et nous invitent à la passer avec eux. Nous passons donc le reste de la journée à faire connaissance avec Hanae. Quand je rentre chez moi le soir et raconte ma journée à ma mère, je remarque qu'elle semble heureuse de voir que je ne suis inquiète pour Taiyo. J'avoue que notre journée à quatre l'a complètement sorti de mes pensées. Mais, il regagne vite mes pensées.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je suis heureuse d'aller en cours. Mais je déchante bien vite. Lorsque j'arrive au lycée, je remarque que les élèves chuchotent en me regardant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirme lorsque je vois Akane courir vers moi avec un air paniqué.

 **« Yumi !** s'écrire-t-elle. **Tu es au courant ?**

 **\- Au courant de quoi ?**

 **\- Mawa-san et Mochiko-sempai ne sortent plus ensemble ! »**

La joie, mêlée à un sentiment de culpabilité, me submerge. Ils ne sont plus en couple ! Mais, Akane poursuit :

 **« Mais, une rumeur a commencé à se répandre comme quoi toi et Mawa-san vous vous fréquentiez dans le dos de Mochiko-sempai !**

 **\- QUOI ?**

 **\- Des élèves vous ont vu un jour en train de réviser ! Ils ont bien évidemment tiré des conclusions hâtives et ils ont mis tout le lycée au courant !**

 **\- Oh non… Taiyo est au courant ?**

 **\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé ! Et…Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »**

Je lui explique rapidement ce qui s'est passé samedi tout en surveillant le portail du lycée dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Taiyo. Mais, il n'arrive pas. Il ne vient pas en cours de toute la journée, ce qui accentue les rumeurs qui disent désormais qu'il a honte de moi et qu'il ne veut plus se montrer.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivent, il ne revient toujours pas. Je décide finalement d'aller le voir pour savoir pourquoi il ne vient plus au lycée. Je retourne au café dans sa rue et la remonte lentement, en faisant attention aux noms inscrits sur les plaques des maisons. Je finis par trouver la maison – ou plutôt la villa – au nom de Mawa. Je sonne à la porte et sens la panique m'envahir. Et s'il n'est pas là ? Je ne connais absolument pas ses parents. Je leur demande quand il va rentrer ? Je leur laisse un message ? La porte s'ouvre avant que j'ai le temps de décider sur une femme en larmes.

 **« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »** s'exclame-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Elle me dévisage et s'excuse : **« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je croyais que c'était le commissaire…**

 **\- Le commissaire ?** je répète, interloquée

\- **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** me demande-t-elle en ignorant ma question.

 **\- Je suis venue voir Taiyo… Je suis une de ses camarades de… »**

Je m'interromps car, lorsque j'ai prononcé le prénom de Taiyo, la femme a fondu en larmes. Un sentiment d'angoisse me serre le cœur et je lui demande :

 **« Que se passe-t-il madame ?**

 **\- C'est… C'est…**

 **\- Il a disparu. »** intervient une voix grave.

Un homme est apparu derrière la femme mais je ne lui prête pas vraiment attention. Mon esprit reste bloqué sur sa dernière phrase. Taiyo a… Disparu ? Ma tête tourne, je me cramponne au mur pour ne pas tomber. C'est impossible, il ne peut pas... Comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, l'homme ajoute :

 **« Ça fait trois jours. Les policiers ont cherché dans toute la ville et on a reçu aucune demande de rançon. »**

Taiyo... Je pars en courant sans saluer l'homme et la femme. Je cours sans m'arrêter j'ai l'impression qu'un camion de cinq tonnes m'écrase le cœur. Ma vision est troublée par les larmes qui me montent aux yeux mais je ne m'arrête pas. De toute manière, c'est sûrement un rêve, un cauchemar même, ça ne peut pas être réel. Il ne peut pas... Avoir réellement disparu... Non... Je ne prête pas attention aux gens qui marchent sur le trottoir et qui m'évitent de justesse. Tout ce que je veux c'est fuir, fuir ce cauchemar.

J'entends alors des cris derrière moi et je m'aperçois que je cours désormais sur la route. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche – c'est de là d'où viennent les cris – et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une voiture qui me fonce dessus à toute allure. Je prends à peine conscience de ce qui m'arrive. Puis c'est le choc. La douleur. La chute. Le noir.

 _« Désolée... Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi… Yumi… »_


	9. Chapter 9 : Seconde partie

**SECONDE PARTIE**

.

.

.

.

"Les portes de l'avenir sont ouvertes à ceux qui savent les pousser."

 _Coluche_

.

"Si la vie te donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, montre à la vie que tu as un millier de raisons de sourire"

 _Anonyme_

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10 : Chapitre VII

**Destins Liés – Chapitre VII**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongée par terre dans ce qui ressemble à un couloir d'école. Je me redresse en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? Je ne me souviens de presque rien. Un par un, les souvenirs finissent par me revenir. Je courais… et j'ai été renversée… Mais comment je suis arrivée ici ? Je devrais être à l'hôpital non ? A moins que… A moins que je sois morte… Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans une école alors ? Je me relève et époussette ma jupe. C'est là que je remarque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un : une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses arrive en sautillant joyeusement. Elle porte un uniforme que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est composé d'un haut à manches longues, blanc à col bleu et d'une jupe plissée bleue. Une cravate desserrée rose pend autour du cou de l'inconnue. Des chaînes noires sont attachées sur ses poignets, des bandes sombres autour de ses cuisses et elle porte des chaussures hautes de la même couleur. C'est vraiment un uniforme étrange. Elle porte une pile d'affiche colorées dans les mains et ne semble pas m'avoir remarquée. J'observe son visage et pousse un cri de surprise : elle a le même visage que moi ! Exactement le même, traits pour traits. C'est extrêmement déstabilisant. Bizarrement, mon cri ne l'a pas dérangée elle ne s'est même pas retournée. Elle est absorbée par les affiches qu'elle colle l'une à côté de l'autre. Je m'approche pour voir ce qu'il y a marqué dessus : ça parle du concert d'un groupe nommé Girl Dead Monster. J'essaye de poser ma main sur l'épaule de mon sosie pour lui demander où je me trouve et ce que ça signifie mais je ne parviens pas à la toucher. J'essaye de l'interpeler à voix haute mais elle ne m'entend pas. Aaargh, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Alors que je tente désespérément de l'avertir de ma présence, une voix s'élève derrière nous.

 _« C'est donc ça la grande diversion. »_

Je sursaute en même temps que la fille inconnue et nous nous retournons pour faire face à un jeune homme roux. Kazuki ! Que fait-il ici ?

 _« Oh pardon,_ s'excuse-t-il. _Je t'ai surprise ?_

 _\- Ah ce n'est que toi,_ dit la fille.

 _\- Tu me connais ?_ s'exclame-t-il.

 _\- Oui,_ elle répond. _Le garçon qui se promène toujours avec sa grande hache nous a dit un truc du genre : « faites attention à lui, il n'apporte que la malchance. » »_ explique-t-elle en mimant une hache géante.

Mais quel garçon ?! J'essaye de parler mais Kazuki ne m'entend pas plus que l'autre fille.

 _« Quel enfoiré…,_ peste Kazukiqui semble le connaître. _Dis, ça ne craint pas d'utiliser le gymnase tout entier ?_ il ajoute.

 _\- C'est super dangereux ! C'est du jamais-vu !_ répond mon sosie. _En plus, ce n'est pas un concert improvisé, mais un concert annoncé. Les professeurs ne fermeront pas les yeux là-dessus, alors qui sait ce qui se passera,_ précise-t-elle en lui tendant une affiche. _Mais pour cette mission, on m'a dit qu'on devait rassembler du monde même si ça va trop loin._

 _\- Girl Dead Monster hein ?_ lance Kazuki en regardant l'affiche _. Au fait,_ reprend-t-il en me regardant _, tu es… »_

Je tends l'oreille pour savoir son prénom mais un mal de crâne atroce me prend au même moment. Je plaque mes mains sur mes tempes et me recroqueville sur moi-même, les yeux fermés. Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps a duré la douleur mais elle finit par s'estomper.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, le décor a changé. Je me trouve face à un groupe d'adolescents qui doivent avoir à peu près mon âge. Ils ne semblent pas me voir non plus. Certains visages me sont familiers comme Kazuki mais aussi… Taiyo qui est assis dans un fauteuil près de Kazuki. Je devrais être soulagée de le voir ici mais comme je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve, c'est le contraire. Je suis plutôt inquiète. J'observe les autres visages et j'en reconnais deux : ce sont les deux garçons qui étaient sur la photo que j'ai trouvé. La fille aux lunettes de soleil est là également, assise à un bureau. Elle ne porte plus ses lunettes, ce qui me permet de voir ses magnifiques yeux turquoise. Les autres, des inconnus même s'ils me paraissent familiers, dévisagent mon sosie.

 _« C'est qui celle-là ?_ demande brusquement Taiyo.

 _\- Tu n'as pas écouté ?_ s'étonne Kazuki. _C'est la candidate pour le poste de chanteuse de GDM. »_

Mon cerveau bloque sur ses mots. GDM, ça doit être Girl Dead Monster, le fameux groupe qui doit faire un concert… Ou qui devait… Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé pendant mon mal de tête et de toute façon, rien ne semble logique ici. Je suis apparue ici comme par magie, personne ne me voit, les décors changent ultra rapidement, mes amis se trouvent ici mais ne me voient pas non plus et parlent avec des gens qu'ils n'ont jamais mentionnés, etc… Je suis complètement perdue.

 _« Tu es au courant que Girl Dead Monster est un groupe de rock hein ?_ demande un garçon avec des lunettes. _Tu comptes en faire un groupe d'idoles ?_

 _\- Non, je chanterai comme il faut !_ répond la fille. _Ne me jugez pas avant de m'avoir entendue ! »_

Elle prend place derrière un micro et lance une musique. Elle commence alors à chanter. Elle a une très jolie voix et chante parfaitement juste. Une fois sa chanson terminée, elle improvise :

 _« Ouais ! Tout le monde ! Merci d'être là aujourd'hui ! »_

Elle fait de grands gestes avec son micro et donne un grand coup de pied dans le pied qui tenait son micro. Résultat : celui-ci décolle et fait un trou dans le plafond. Il y reste accroché et la chanteuse, dont le câble était enroulé autour d'elle, se retrouve suspendue au plafond. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui s'étaient rapprochées, sursautent. Le mec aux lunettes reprend :

 _« C'est une sorte de performance ?_

 _\- C'est du death metal ?_ demande un autre garçon qui tient un sabre en bois.

 _\- Crazy baby,_ déclare un des deux garçons que j'ai aperçu sur la photo, le blond.

\- _Je… je meurs…,_ articule mon double.

 _\- Non, je crois que ce n'est pas fait exprès »_ signale Kazuki.

Ils finissent par décrocher la rose qui s'écroule au sol. La fille aux lunettes de soleil sans lunettes de soleil, qui s'est levée de son bureau, lance à la cantonade :

 _« Sacrée groupie celle-là. Elle est totalement à l'opposé de la beauté calme d'Iwasawa._

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop si elle ferait une bonne chanteuse pour Girl Dead Monster…,_ ajouta Lunettes.

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre ?_ demande un garçon brun et assez musclé.

 _\- Je suis d'accord »_ répond Taiyo en s'étirant.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose me frappe : pourquoi Taiyo et Kazuki ne sont-ils déstabilisés par cette fille qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Ils ne me confondent quand même pas avec elle ? Non, c'est impossible, Kazuki a demandé son nom à cette fille… Donc il ne la connaissait pas… Tout comme Taiyo qui a demandé tout à l'heure qui s'était… Mais alors, pourquoi ne voient-ils pas notre ressemblance ? Je secoue la tête dans tous les sens mais je ne parviens qu'à trébucher. Qu'importe, ils ne me voient pas. Pendant que je réfléchissais, mon sosie s'est relevée et hurle sur le groupe. La fille aux lunettes de soleil sans lunettes de soleil, qui semble être leur chef, déclare que ce seront les membres du groupe qui décideront si elle a le potentiel pour être leur chanteuse. A ces mots, ma copie s'extasie :

 _« Sérieux ? YOUPI ! Je vais faire équipe avec Hisako la guitariste ! Ses poses divines sont trop géniales ! Je me demande comment fonctionne son esprit…_

 _\- Moi je dis : virée,_ déclare froidement Taiyo.

 _\- T'es virée,_ renchérit Lunettes.

 _\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »_ crie la rose.

Faisant fit de ses cris, la chef parle d'une « Journée de la Balle ». Mais je n'ai pas le loisir d'écouter ce qu'elle dit : mon mal de tête reprend d'un coup. Et lorsque je regarde à nouveau autour de moi, je ne suis plus au même endroit.

Je me trouve désormais dans ce qui ressemble à la cour d'une école. Je regarde autour de moi et j'aperçois mon double et Kazuki en grande discussion. Je vois aussi, à quatre pattes derrière un buisson, Hanae. Elle aussi elle est là ? Elle semble surveiller les deux autres. Et, elle ne me voit pas non plus. Alors que je l'observais, je vois du coin de l'œil mon sosie et Kazuki partir. Je décide de les suivre. Ils s'achètent à boire et s'installent face au terrain de sport. Kazu parle d'une liste, ce qui m'intrigue fortement. Elle boit un coup avant de lui demander si elle doit vraiment lui dire. Il lui répond qu'elle n'est pas obligée mais elle choisit de lui dire.

 _« Il y a des tas de choses que je veux faire, plus que les autres gens,_ commence-t-elle. _Pourquoi, à ton avis ?_

 _\- Et bien, ce ne serait pas parce que tu ne pouvais pas les faire lorsque tu étais vivante ? »_

« Vivante ? » Mais ils sont vivants là ! La phrase de mon ami m'embrouille. J'essaye d'y trouver une signification mais je ne parviens qu'à manquer une partie de leur discussion.

 _« … alors je me suis mise à vouloir faire pareil,_ explique la rose.

 _\- Je vois. Alors tu as pu réaliser ce souhait,_ déclare Kazuki.

 _\- Oui !_ sourit-elle.

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?_

 _\- Et bien, je regardais beaucoup de matchs de base-ball aussi._

 _\- Du base-ball, tu en as fait lors de la Journée de la Balle._ , fait remarquer Kazu.

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi de frappe ce jour là !_ objecte-t-elle.

 _\- Si, une._

 _\- Je parle d'un_ home run _!_ s'écrie mon sosie.

 _\- Hein ? Et tu veux en réussir un ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, il le faut. »_ Elle se lève et marche un peu avant de reprendre en imitant une frappe de base-ball : _« Une fois que je me serais améliorée avec le groupe, j'ai l'intention de faire du base-ball. »_

Je remarque que Kazuki semble désespéré en l'entendant parler, ce qui m'intrigue. En quoi le fait qu'elle veuille faire du base-ball le gêne-t-il ? Mon double se rassoit et boit un coup pendant qu'il lui demande s'il y a d'autres choses. Il est vraiment insistant là ! Elle lui répond qu'il y a aussi le foot, ce qui l'étonne. Elle explique que c'était très populaire et que c'est pour ça que ça l'intéresse et je vois que mon meilleur ami semble encore plus désemparé en l'écoutant. Cela se confirme lorsqu'elle ajoute le catch à la liste de ses souhaits.

 _« Bien !_ s'écrie-t-il alors. _Je vais exaucer ces vœux ! »_ Il retire sa veste d'uniforme et sa cravate et poursuit : _« Tout d'abord… Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le plus facile ? Le catch_

 _\- Le catch ? Vraiment ?_ répète son interlocutrice.

\- _Quelle prise ?_

 _\- Le German Suplex !_

 _\- Ce… C'est d'un niveau bien trop élevé !_ s'exclame le roux. _Essaye quelque chose de plus faisable, du genre prise de soumission._

 _\- Mais j'adore le German Suplex,_ l'implore la rose, les yeux brillants. _Tu t'imagines terminer un combat avec ça._

 _\- Ne dis pas un truc aussi flippant avec une voix aussi gentille ! »_ Kazuki se passe la main sur le front et finit par déclarer : _« Bon, d'accord. Essayons._

 _\- Je peux ?_ s'étonne mon double.

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Très bien ! »_

Elle attrape Kazuki par la taille et le soulève légèrement. Elle tente d'effectuer la prise mais, en se baissant, jette son partenaire par terre. Elle se décourage légèrement mais il réplique qu'elle peut y arriver. Ils se placent alors sur l'herbe et recommencent. Mon meilleur ami est propulsé par terre à deux reprises et veut abandonner mais elle le convainc de rester. Ils finissent par s'exercer au pont car le problème vient du fait que mon sosie ne sait pas le faire. Au bout de quelques heures, elle finit par arriver à faire un German Suplex. Fiers de cette réussite, ils s'achètent à boire avant de s'intéresser au foot. Mon sosie explique qu'elle veut dribbler cinq personnes et marquer un but. Kazuki semble à nouveau désespéré mais affirme qu'il va s'en occuper. Je le vois alors mentir à plusieurs personnes dont Taiyo pour les convaincre de faire un match de foot. Une fois sur le terrain, ils se mettent en place. C'est donc un match en cinq contre un. Je les observe se mettre en place et écoute leurs paroles d'une oreille discrète. Une chose cependant me marque : lorsque le match commence, Kazuki ordonne à Taiyo de se mettre aux buts et l'appelle « Hinata ». Cela m'embrouille de plus en plus. J'essaye à nouveau de trouver une signification à ses paroles mais je ne parviens qu'à manquer une partie du match même si ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer que Kazuki et Hanae, cachée derrière un poteau, trichent pour permettre à ma copie de gagner. J'entends alors le mec avec un sabre crier :

 _« A vous de jouer ! T.K. ! Otonashi ! »_

Le garçon blond et Kazuki répondent par l'affirmative ce qui continue de m'embrouiller. Mais où est-ce que je suis bon sang ? Le match continue pendant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées et la fille finit par marquer avec son « super tir-guillotine-de-la-mort » et l'intervention de Hanae. Kazuki – ou Otonashi mais je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça – et elle se dirigent alors vers le terrain de base-ball où ils essayent de faire en sorte que mon double fasse un _home run_. Ce qui est loin d'être évident puisqu'elle veut le faire par-dessus la barrière. Les essais se succèdent et le soir tombe peu à peu. Alors que le soleil est presque couché, Kazuki déclare que mon sosie est trop épuisé pour continuer ses balles sont de plus en plus faibles. Ils rentrent et, alors que je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant, le temps semble passer en accéléré et le soleil brille de nouveau haut dans le ciel. Je vois Kazu et la jeune fille revenir si cette dernière semble motivée, mon meilleur ami semble en avoir déjà marre de l'entraînement. Il recommence à lancer des balles que son « élève » parvient plus ou moins à renvoyer. L'une sort du terrain et j'aperçois Taiyo – ou Hinata – en train de la ramasser. La journée s'écoule elle aussi en accéléré et le soir tombe à nouveau. Mon double ne parvient toujours pas à renvoyer les balles et encore moins à faire un _home run_. Kazuki décide alors d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. C'est alors que Taiyo ramasse la batte laissée tomber par la rose et demande :

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?_

 _\- Tu veux jouer sérieusement ?_ demande le roux en ignorant la question.

\- Full swing _hein ?_ réplique son interlocuteur. _Ça fait un bail que je n'en ai pas fait._ » Il se met en position et poursuit : _« Peut-être… que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… »_

Ils jouent un peu tous les deux puis finissent par partir. Le temps avance de nouveau et cette fois-ci, le soleil n'est pas à son zénith : il est sur le point de se coucher. Kazuki et mon sosie sont de nouveau là et s'entraînent, inlassablement. La rose ne cesse de manquer les balles, ce qui intrigue le roux. Il lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Elle ne répond pas mais tombe en essayant de renvoyer la balle qu'il a lancée en posant sa question. Il s'approche alors d'elle et examine ses mains : elles sont couvertes d'ampoules à force de tenir la batte. Il soupire.

 _« C'est tout bonnement impossible,_ déclare la fille d'une voix neutre en se relevant. _Oublie ce rêve._

 _\- N'abandonne pas…,_ proteste Kazu.

\- _Merci de ton aide »_ le coupe-t-elle. Elle s'éloigne et demande : _« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, au fait ?_

 _\- Et bien… Tu voulais le faire, pas vrai ? Continue de te donner jusqu'au bout !_

 _\- Moi frappant un_ home run, _ça sonne comme une blague »_ Mon sosie lui tourne le dos, face au crépuscule. Sa voix reflète sa tristesse, qu'elle cache du mieux qu'elle peut. _« Même si je n'y suis pas parvenue, j'ai pu réussir tout ça, donc ça me convient tout à fait. Chaque jour, c'était comme si je faisais partie d'un club. C'était rigolo ! »_ Elle sourit et poursuit : _« Je t'ai parlé du fait que je ne pouvais pas bouger, hein ? »_

Hein ?

 _« C'est pour ça que là je me suis vraiment bien amusée !_

 _\- … Donc tu n'as plus aucun regret ?_ demande Kazuki après une hésitation.

\- _Un regret ? C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais faire de ton vivant quand tu étais handicapée ? »_

HEIN ? Elle était handicapée ?! Et c'est quoi cet histoire de « vivant » ?

 _« Il y a une dernière chose._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Me marier. »_

Pardon ? Elle veut se marier ? Mais elle a mon âge ! Kazuki semble aussi déstabilisé par son dernier souhait.

 _« Le bonheur ultime pour une fille,_ ajoute ma copie. _Mais je ne pouvais faire aucune corvée de ménage. Pire encore, je ne pouvais rien faire seule. J'étais un tel poids mort. Je me demande qui aurait bien pu vouloir m'épouser* »_ Ses mains et sa voix tremblent.

 _« Ne dis pas ça…,_ tente Kazu.

 _\- Dans ce cas, sempai… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

Heureusement que personne ne peut m'entendre car je viens de pousser un cri de stupeur. Mais, mais, mais… Je ne trouve même plus les mots. Elle fixe mon meilleur ami avec un regard déterminé et je vois qu'il est bien embêté. Que répondre ?

 _« C'est…,_ commence-t-il.

 _\- Moi je le veux ! »_ le coupe une voix, les faisant sursauter.

Je me tourne en même temps qu'eux et je vois Taiyo, un regard déterminé sur le visage. Kazuki l'appelle Hinata et le regarde s'avancer pour faire face à la rose.

 _« Je vais t'épouser,_ poursuit-il. _Je suis… sérieux._

 _\- Mais… Tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment…,_ répond mon double.

 _\- Peu importe comment tu étais de ton vivant, je vais t'épouser ! Peu importe quel genre de handicap tu as pu avoir._

 _\- Je ne peux pas marcher tu sais. Je ne peux pas me lever non plus._

 _\- J'ai bien dit : peu importe ton handicap, non ?!_ crie Taiyo. _Même si tu ne peux pas te lever, marcher ou avoir des enfants… Malgré tout, je voudrais toujours t'épouser ! Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Cette personne que j'ai appris à connaître dans ce monde n'est pas une fausse toi**. C'est toi. Peu importe le lieu de notre rencontre, je suis sûr que je t'aurais aimée. Si on se rencontrait à nouveau, même avec une chance sur six milliards, et même si tu ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, je t'épouserais quand même. »_ Son interlocutrice a les larmes aux yeux. Elle ajoute néanmoins :

 _« On ne pourrait pas se rencontrer. Je serais tout le temps alitée._

 _\- Et bien… Je jouerais au base-ball. Et je finirais par briser une de tes fenêtre avec l'une de mes balles. En allant la récupérer tu serais là. Voilà comment on se rencontrerait. »_

Étrangement, je ne ressens aucune jalousie devant cette scène. Peut-être parce qu'elle me ressemble. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la réalité. Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je suis sincèrement heureuse pour eux deux.

Ma vue se trouble peu à peu et une chanson résonne dans ma tête. C'est celle que j'ai composée, celle que j'ai chantée et jouée au festival culturel. Et avant que ma vue ne se trouble complètement, je vois mon double disparaitre.

Ma vue revient peu à peu et c'est sans surprise que je découvre un nouveau décor. Mais celui-ci à quelque chose de différent. Les couleurs paraissent surnaturelles : elles sont pâles mais brillent étrangement. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses est dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre un oreiller. Elle semble plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement sur une femme aux cheveux mauves. Elle entre et pose un plateau sur le lit.

 _« Tu as de la visite ma chérie ! »_

Mon sosie lève les yeux de son livre et sourit.

 _« Laisse-moi deviner… C'est Hinata pas vrai ?_

 _\- Comment t'as fait pour trouver ? »_ demande une voix masculine depuis le couloir. Taiyo – non pardon, Hinata – rentre et sourit largement à la fille.

 _« Tu es le seul qui vient me rendre visite,_ répond-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. _Et puis tu viens tous les jours !_ ajoute-t-elle.

 _\- C'est normal je suis ton petit-ami. Je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre toute seule quand même ! »_ Mon double rit et il poursuit : _« Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ?_

\- _Tu es sûr ? Tu vas devoir me pousser…_

 _\- Et alors ? Ça ne me gêne pas ! »_

La fille demande à sa mère l'autorisation de sortir, celle-ci lui est donnée avec plusieurs recommandations. Hinata soulève la rose et la pose dans un fauteuil roulant. Puis ils sortent tous les deux en riant. Je les suis et j'entends Hinata faire une visite guidée de la ville à ma copie. Elle rigole et le corrige quelques fois lorsqu'il se trompe de bâtiment. Ils finissent par s'arrêter dans un parc et Hinata s'assoit à côté du fauteuil. Il regarde la jeune fille s'extasier sur la nature qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis assez longtemps avec un sourire en coin qui me rappelle Taiyo. Elle le remarque et lui dit de ne pas se moquer d'elle. Il lui répond qu'il ne se moque pas avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je détourne le regard, gênée parce que c'est un moment intime et qu'ils ressemblent énormément à Taiyo et moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ça a une chance d'arriver dans la réalité. Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, mon mal de tête revient en force et je ferme à nouveau les yeux en me massant les tempes. La dernière chose que j'entends est la voix d'Hinata qui murmure :

 _« Je t'aime Yui. »_ *

Comme les autres fois, lorsque mon mal de tête disparait, le décor à changé. Mais cette fois, je connais le décor dans lequel je me trouve : c'est celui de mes rêves. Le noir profond dans lequel j'évolue désormais m'est familier et je me sens tout de suite plus à l'aise. Je me demande cependant comment le rêve va se passer : va-t-il être comme celui de la rentrée ou va-t-il redevenir comme avant ?

Je m'avance un peu comme j'en avais l'habitude et je finis par apercevoir le canapé baigné de lumière. La bibliothèque est également, ce qui m'inquiète. Cela va-t-il se passer comme à la rentrée ? J'essaye de m'assoir sur le canapé pour empêcher ça mais une force étrange m'attire vers l'étagère. Je m'approche d'elle et observe le livre son titre n'est plus effacé, je peux clairement lire _« Les battements de l'Ange »_. C'est quoi ce titre ? Perplexe, je tente de le saisir – avec prudence, je me souviens encore de la décharge que j'ai ressentie la première fois – mais quand je pose la main sur la couverture, rien ne se passe. Je le prends donc et l'ouvre. Les pages sont noircies d'écriture élégante et je m'aperçois qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un roman mais d'un journal intime. Je l'ouvre à la page la plus récente et je manque de le faire tomber en la lisant : la page recense au mot pour mot tout ce qui m'est arrivé dernièrement. La disparition de Taiyo, mon accident, les souvenirs. Chose très perturbante : le récit est écrit à la première personne et mes pensées sont écrites comme si c'était _moi_ qui avais rédigé ce journal. Alors que je me demande ce que ça signifie, une voix s'élève derrière moi.

 **« Salut Yumi. »**

Je sursaute et me retourne. Derrière moi se trouve la fille que j'ai vue la dernière fois ; son visage n'est cependant plus caché et je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de mon double, la dénommée Yui il me semble. Elle sourit mais ce sourire semble forcé.

« Euh... Bonjour..., je bredouille, la faisant rire.  
 **\- Pas la peine d'être gênée. Tu viens de voir une partie de ma vie et je connais toute la tienne donc c'est comme si on était de vieilles amies ! »**

Je la dévisage, perplexe. Elle le remarque et rit de plus belle avant de reprendre son sérieux lorsque je demande :

 **« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu es venue ?** esquive-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui.  
\- Je t'ai mise en garde pas vrai ?  
\- Vous avez dit qu'il était trop tôt pour que je découvre qui je suis réellement. »**

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'elle m'a dit ; je n'ai cessé de me la répéter depuis qu'elle l'a prononcée.

 **« Exact. Tu me peux me tutoyer au passage. Et sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai dit ça ?  
\- Non. Mais je présume que c'est parce que j'ignore des choses à mon sujet ou quelque chose comme ça...  
\- Tu es sur la bonne voie. Que sais-tu au sujet des réincarnations ? »**

Elle commence à m'agacer avec ses questions ! Elle ne peut pas répondre simplement ?

 **« C'est une théorie comme quoi, après la mort, on pourrait avoir une deuxième vie dans un autre corps. Des scientifiques essayent actuellement de débloquer des fonds pour mener des recherches plus poussées** , j'explique sur un ton neutre.  
 **\- Voilà. Y crois-tu ?  
\- Pas vraiment. On n'a aucune preuve.  
\- C'est bien dommage. Tu en as une en face de toi pourtant.  
\- Pardon ? »**

Je suis dans un _rêve_. Comment pourrais-je avoir une réincarnation en face de moi ?

« **Tu as l'air un peu perdue** , ajoute la fille **. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer depuis le début.  
Déjà je m'appelle Yui, même si je pense que tu l'avais compris. Tu as vu une partie de mes souvenirs alors je pense que tu sais déjà plusieurs choses à propos de moi notamment le fait que j'étais paralysée de mon vivant.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre...  
\- Après mon accident, ma mère a tout fait pour m'aider et elle s'est occupée de moi jours après jours. Mais j'ai fini par mourir ; quand on ne peut pas bouger ni sortir prendre l'air régulièrement, on est plus sensible aux maladies. Et juste après ma mort, je me suis réveillée...  
\- Dans mon corps ?...**, je la coupe. »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de masquer mon ton dubitatif. J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'elle raconte.

 **« Non, pas immédiatement. Je me suis d'abord réveillée dans un endroit que l'on appelait l'au-delà.  
\- L'au-delà ?  
\- Oui. Un monde entre la vie et la mort où il est impossible de perdre la vie et dont on ne peut pas partir. Selon les personnes que j'y ai rencontré, ceux qui apparaitraient ici après leur mort seraient ceux qui avaient des regrets, qui n'avaient pas pu accomplir des choses de leur vivant.  
\- Comme toi.  
\- Oui ! Le seul moyen d'en partir, enfin de disparaitre de ce monde, c'était de réaliser nos souhaits ou d'accepter notre sort. J'ai rejoint un groupe nommé le Shinda Sekai Sensen, le front de l'au-delà. Je les ai assistés dans leurs différentes missions pour s'échapper de ce monde jusqu'à ce qu'Otonashi se mette en tête de réaliser mes souhaits. C'est pour ça que j'ai disparu. »**

A la mention d'Otonashi, je me souviens de quelque chose de perturbant.

 **« Au fait ! Pourquoi Otonashi ressemble-t-il comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon ami Kazuki ? »**

Yui hausse les épaules et me regarde bizarrement. Elle reprend en ignorant ma question :

 **« On ne savait pas ce qu'il nous arriverait si on disparaissait de l'au-delà. Personne ne pouvait nous le dire après tout. Allions-nous avoir une deuxième chance ? Beaucoup d'entre nous croyaient aux réincarnations mais on ne savait pas si elles seraient humaines ou animales ! Désormais, on sait que c'est possible. »**

Je ne dis rien, sous le choc. Ce que me raconte Yui me semble si invraisemblable ! Comme si… Comme si c'était possible ! Je ne peux pas avoir eu une vie précédente, c'est…

 **« Je me doute que tu dois avoir du mal à me croire mais c'est la vérité. J'ai toujours été en toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte plus tôt ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai vue qu'à la rentrée ?**

 **\- C'est un peu compliqué. Ici, nous sommes à l'intérieur de toi. La plupart des gens ne viennent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes que très rarement toi, tu y viens plus souvent justement parce que tu es une réincarnation. Le canapé est l'image d'une vie tranquille et la bibliothèque symbolise normalement le savoir. Si elle est apparue, c'était justement parce qu'il devenait nécessaire que tu apprennes qui tu étais réellement, en l'occurrence ma réincarnation. Ton esprit a décidé qu'il était temps de tout révéler.**

 **\- Et pourquoi c'était brusquement nécessaire ?**

 **\- J'y viendrai après. J'ai compris ce qui allait se passer alors je t'en ai empêché. Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes tout. La plupart des réincarnations l'ignorent après tout, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te le dire. Même si c'était nécessaire… »** Elle s'interrompt et observe un silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit par reprendre : **« Enfin bref, je n'avais aucune intention de tout t'expliquer.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ?**

 **\- Parce que tu m'y as contrainte.**

 **\- Pardon ? »**

Yui soupire puis me regarde avec un air grave.

 **« Évidemment, tu l'as fait de manière inconsciente. Mais ton accident a libéré mes souvenirs les plus importants et tu les as vus.**

 **\- Mon accident ? Comment ça se fait ?**

 **\- Le seul moyen pour une réincarnation de récupérer les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, c'est de revivre les circonstances de sa mort, qu'elles soient directes ou indirectes. Dans ton cas, c'était de manière indirecte puisque tu as vécu un accident semblable à celui qui m'a paralysée. »**

Je reste sous le choc, à la regarder. Elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser et continue :

 **« Pour en revenir à ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure, si il est devenu nécessaire que tu apprennes ton identité de réincarnation, c'est parce que tu es en danger. Tu… »**

Je n'écoute pas la suite, c'en est trop pour moi. Je plaque mes mains contre mes oreilles, les serrant si fort que mes mains deviennent douloureuses. Je ne peux pas, je ne _veux_ pas savoir le pourquoi du comment. C'est impossible ! Je suis en train de rêver, rien de tout cela n'est réel. Je ne suis pas une réincarnation, je ne suis pas en danger, rien n'est vrai.

Tout ce qu'elle raconte est faux.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Je me répète cette phrase pendant longtemps, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement. Je tente de toutes mes forces de me persuader que je ne dois croire que cette phrase, rien d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que…

 **« Yumi ? »**

* J'ai retiré un passage de l'œuvre originale car, sorti du contexte de l'anime, il était incompréhensible.

** Dans la version originale, Hinata dit « fausse Yui » mais j'ai modifié ça pour garder son nom secret.

*** J'ai pris pas mal de liberté par rapport à l'œuvre originale dans cette scène. On ne voit normalement que Hinata qui aide Yui et sa mère et qui la promène dans un parc mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire une petite scène romantique.


	11. Chapter 11 : Chapitre VIII

**Destins Liés – Chapitre VIII**

 **« Yumi ? »**

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre deux visages familiers qui me regardent avec soulagement. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais ma gorge est sèche alors mon exclamation se perd dans une quinte de toux. Je vois un verre d'eau posé sur ma table de chevet alors je le prends et le bois d'un coup. Puis, je regarde les deux personnes se trouvant face à moi.

 **« Akari-sempai ?** je bredouille faiblement. **Et Otonash… »**

Je m'interromps brusquement et ma discussion avec Yui sur ma soi-disant nature de réincarnation me revient en mémoire, en même temps que différents souvenirs qui ne semblent pas être à moi. Yui aurait-elle raison ? J'essaye de me persuader que non, que les souvenirs que je vois sont ceux que j'ai aperçus pendant mon « sommeil » mais je me rends vite compte qu'il y a des souvenirs que je ne crois pas avoir vus. Cela ne fait que renforcer ce sentiment étrange qui me dit qu'elle ne mentait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que Kazuki et Akari n'ont pas entendu mon lapsus, ils vont me prendre pour une folle sinon…

Je les regarde à nouveau et je constate à ma grande surprise qu'ils sourient.

 **« Alors comme ça tu te souviens de tout ? »** déclare Kazuki.

Je reste sous le choc. Que… ?

 **« Il était temps !** ajoute Akari.

 **\- Voyons nee-chan, cela aurait peut-être été mieux qu'elle ne s'en souvienne jamais !**

 **\- Tu voulais continuer à lui mentir toute la vie alors ?**

 **\- Non mais…**

 **\- Et puis, elle n'aurait pas pu nous rejoindre !**

 **\- Tant mieux ! Surtout en ce moment !**

 **\- Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en Senren ?**

 **\- J'ai confiance en elle mais son plan est trop risqué ! Si on se fait choper…**

 **\- Excusez-moi,** je les interromps, **mais je ne comprends rien du tout. »**

Kazuki toussote et échange un regard gêné avec sa sœur.

 **« Désolé. On s'est un peu emportés. Mais tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !**

 **\- Quand ta mère nous a appelés pour nous dire que tu étais à l'hôpital et dans le coma, on a paniqué ! Akane a même fait une crise d'angoisse,** m'explique Akari.

 **\- Elle va bien ?** je m'inquiète.

 **\- Oui, elle s'est calmée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Le chauffeur de la voiture nous a expliqué qu'il t'avait vu te précipiter sur la route et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de freiner…**

 **\- J'étais allée chez Taiyo…,** je confesse. **Sa mère m'a appris qu'il avait disparu et j'ai un peu perdu la tête.**

 **\- Mawa a disparu ?** s'écrie Kazuki.

 **\- Oui. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai paniqué et j'ai commencé à courir et voilà… Je suis restée combien de temps dans le coma ?**

 **\- Une semaine,** répond Akari. **Mawa, c'est le garçon aux cheveux bleus super populaire ?**

 **\- Tu le connais ?** demande son frère.

 **\- Bien sûr. Une fille de mon niveau lui a fait une déclaration mais il l'a rejetée.**

 **\- Dur »** je compatis.

J'observe la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Sur la table de chevet, à côté du verre que j'ai bu toute à l'heure se trouve une photo d'Akane, Kazuki et moi, normalement dans ma chambre. Ma mère a du la ramener.

 **« Sinon,** je reprends, **de quoi vous parliez quand je me suis réveillée ? Kazuki, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Alors tu te souviens de tout » ?**

 **\- Tu le sais déjà non ?** déclare Akari.

 **\- Vous saviez ?**

 **\- Que tu étais une réincarnation ? Oui.**

 **\- Mais comment ? Et depuis quand ?**

 **\- Mm, je dirais quatre ans…**

 **\- Mais** _ **comment**_ **?** j'insiste.

 **\- De la même manière que toi.**

 **\- Pardon ? »**

De la manière que moi, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont eu un accident de voiture ? Mais ils n'en n'ont jamais eu ! On se connaissait déjà il y a quatre ans et jamais ils n'ont eu d'accident… A moins que… Les paroles de Yui me reviennent en mémoire : pour libérer leurs souvenirs d'avant, les réincarnations doivent revivre les circonstances, directes ou indirectes de leur mort. Alors… ?

 **« C'est moi qui ai retrouvé la mémoire en premier,** m'explique Kazuki. **Un jour où je prenais les transports en commun, le train dans lequel je me trouvais s'est retrouvé bloqué dans un tunnel après un éboulement. »**

Cet évènement fait remonter plusieurs souvenirs en moi. Je me souviens comment Akane et moi, on avait paniqué en apprenant ça. Akari aussi d'ailleurs. Heureusement, il s'en est sorti indemne.

 **« Mon ancienne incarnation a été victime d'un accident de train,** continue le roux. **Son train avait déraillé et lui et les autres passagers avaient été blessés et étaient restés bloqués dans un tunnel. Ils étaient restés plus d'une semaine avec peu d'eau et de nourriture et, alors qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir, les secours sont venus les chercher. Mais j'étais déjà mort.**

 **\- Pendant qu'il était bloqué dans le tunnel,** ajoute Akari, **Kazuki, a comme toi, retrouvé ses souvenirs. Ça a pris moins de temps cependant. Ensuite, lorsqu'il a été sauvé, il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait vu. Entendre son récit a fait remonter quelque chose en moi mais je n'ai pas récupéré la mémoire tout de suite. Il a fallu attendre mon premier séjour à l'hôpital pour que je me souvienne de tout.**

 **\- Nee-chan est morte de maladie dans son ancienne vie,** me précise son frère.

 **\- Mais comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vendre la mèche devant nous ?** demandé-je stupéfaite.

 **\- Pour toi, ça a été un peu dur,** convint-il. **Mais j'ai fait attention et j'ai fini par m'habituer. Je me suis répété que tu n'étais plus Yui mais Yumi. La ressemblance entre vos noms m'a d'ailleurs aidé.**

 **\- Et comment tu savais que je n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire ?**

 **\- Parce que tu aurais gaffé comme tu viens de le faire,** sourit-il.

 **\- Mais !** je me vexe. **Et pour Akane ? »** j'ajoute.

Le frère et la sœur échangent un regard gêné.

 **« Hum… Yumi…,** commence mon meilleur ami. **Quand tu penses à Akane, un autre nom te vient-il en tête comme pour moi ?**

 **\- Non… Mais c'est pareil pour Akari-sempai !**

 **\- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée. Elle n'a pas été dans l'au-delà.**

 **\- C'est peut-être pareil pour Akane !**

 **\- Oui,** convint-il. **On ne peut pas connaître toutes les réincarnations. Mais quand même... Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence ! »**

Je garde le silence. Comment pourrais-je cacher tout ça à Akane ? Si c'est une réincarnation, elle n'a sûrement pas les mêmes souvenirs que nous et puis, pour qu'elle s'en souvienne il faudrait qu'elle revive les circonstances de sa mort…

 **« Oh Yumi ? »** La voix de Kazuki me sort de ma réflexion. **« Je sais que c'est un peu rapide puisque tu viens de retrouver la mémoire mais j'ai quelques informations à te donner et tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions. Du coup, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, j'aimerais que tu rencontres quelques amis. »**

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui poser quelques questions mais une infirmière rentre dans la chambre et pousse un cri en m'apercevant.

 **« Akata-san ! Vous êtes réveillée ? »**

Akari et elle commencent à parler. Je l'entends râler qu'elle aurait dû être prévenue dès que je m'étais réveillée Kazuki et sa sœur se confondent en excuses. Elle finit par les mettre dehors et me dis que ma mère va être avertie de mon réveil. Pendant les heures qui suivent, une foule de gens défile dans ma chambre. D'abord, un médecin et des infirmières qui vérifient que mes blessures dues à l'accident guérissent bien puis ma mère et mon père – que je n'avais plus vus ensembles depuis leur divorce – tous les deux en train de pleurer et pour finir, Akane (qui pleure également), Kotori et Umika. Cette dernière m'explique que toute la classe était inquiète pour moi, ce que je crois difficilement. Je pense que la plupart des élèves ont dit ça pour faire bonne figure. Lorsque je peux enfin me coucher, les paroles de Kazuki et Akari me reviennent en mémoire. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis une réincarnation mais au moins, je ne porte pas ce secret toute seule les deux Sôma le portent avec moi.

Une semaine s'écoule avant que je puisse sortir de l'hôpital. Le jour de mon départ, je salue les infirmières chaleureusement, j'ai sympathisé avec elles pendant cette semaine. Quelques jours plus tard, je reçois un message de Kazuki me disant de le retrouver devant la gare. J'avertis ma mère et je le rejoins sans tarder. Il n'est pas seul, Akari est également présente. Tous les deux, ils m'expliquent qu'ils ont donné rendez-vous à leurs amis dans la ville voisine pour éviter d'être « découverts » – c'est le terme qu'ils emploient. Nous prenons donc le train pour nous y rendre. Une foule de questions me brûle les lèvres mais je me tais Kazuki m'a promis qu'on m'expliquerait tout une fois qu'on serait arrivés. Lorsque le train arrive en gare, nous descendons et Akari nous entraîne dans le centre-ville. Elle est déjà venue ici avec des amis et c'est elle qui a recommandé la ville comme point de rendez-vous. Le point en question est un manga café. Lorsque nous montons à l'étage, Kazuki me montre ses « amis » et je sens mon souffle se bloquer. Les « amis » en question sont la fille aux lunettes de soleil ainsi que la chanteuse et la fille blonde que j'ai vues sur la photo. Il y aussi un mec aux cheveux bleu marine que j'ai aperçu dans mes anciens souvenirs. Je peux mettre un nom sur chacun d'eux et je sais qu'ils sont dignes de confiance et qu'ils ont beaucoup fait pour moi. Akari et Kazuki les saluent amicalement avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **« Yumi, je te présente nos amis. Voici tout d'abord Senren Nishiko.**

 **\- Salut,** me lance la fille aux lunettes. **Désolée pour mon comportement de l'autre fois, je ne pouvais rien dire devant mes amis. Et puis, je voulais attendre que tu retrouves la mémoire avant de te parler.**

 **\- Elle, c'est Hideko Iwata,** poursuit Kazu.

 **\- Bonjour,** me salue sans chaleur la fameuse chanteuse dont me parlait Akane.

 **\- La blonde, c'est Naomi Ome et le mec avec un air débile, c'est Ren Miosa.**

 **\- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE DÉBILE ?** hurla le susnommé, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs des clients.

 **\- Arrête Ren,** fit la dénommée Naomi. **Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te faire virer. Au moins, on pourrait parler au calme mais bon…**

 **\- Tu es toujours aussi tranchante Nao,** sourit Kazuki, visiblement habitué à ce genre de scènes.

 **\- C'est Ome-san pour toi.**

 **\- Quoi ?** fit le roux faussement choqué. **Ma sœur peut t'appeler "Nao" mais pas moi ?**

 **\- Non. »**

Ren se mit à rire, ce qui agaça Kazuki. Senren intervint avant que ça dégénère :

 **« Bon, les gars, calmez-vous, vous faites peur à Akata-san là.**

 **\- Tu vois !** dit mon meilleur ami à Naomi.

 **\- Senren a dit "les gars", je ne me sens pas concernée.**

 **\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi Nao »** ajouta la susnommée.

La blonde ne répliqua rien. La Nishiko me regarda à nouveau et retira ses lunettes de soleil ; comme la jeune femme aperçue dans mes souvenirs, elle avait des yeux turquoises.

 **« Bon,** reprend-elle, **Kazuki nous a dit que tu avais récupéré tes souvenirs de ton ancienne vie. Donc tu sais qui nous étions je suppose ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, Yurippe-san,** je souris.

 **\- Juste Yuri. Yurippe, c'était juste un surnom donné par Hinata. De toute façon, maintenant c'est Senren.**

 **\- Oui mais je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire !**

 **-Tu te souviens des autres ?**

 **\- Oui. »** Je dévisage tour à tour Naomi et Ren. **« Yusa-san et Noda-san. Et… »** Je me tourne ensuite vers Hideko. **« Iwasawa-sempai.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles « sempai » et pas nous ?!** s'exclame Ren.

 **\- Parce que j'avais du respect pour elle ! »**

Il affiche un air outré mais une œillade sévère de Senren le fait taire.

 **« Ren, ça suffit ! On a beaucoup de choses à dire alors ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps en protestant pour des choses inutiles.**

 **\- Beaucoup de choses à me dire ?** je répète.

 **\- Oui,** me confirme Naomi. **Te souviens-tu du Shinda Sekai Sensen ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Yui m'en a parl… »**

Je m'interromps embarrassée. Je suis Yui mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. Pour moi, Yui n'est que la fille qui vit dans un coin de ma tête – c'est étrange dit comme ça – et qui m'a tout révélé. Je ne me fais pas à l'idée que nous sommes la même personne mais ce n'est pas forcément la même chose pour eux…

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas,** me rassure Akari **, on comprend ce que tu veux dire.**

 **\- Donc tu sais que c'était notre groupe, à l'époque où on « vivait » dans l'au-delà.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et bien, je l'ai reconstitué. Sous le nom Real SSS, comme ce que tu as vu sur le mot et la photo. Je te parlerais de ça plus tard,** déclare Senren.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je suis la première à avoir retrouvé les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. Cela s'est produit lorsqu'un cambrioleur s'est introduit dans notre maison dans mon ancienne vie, mes frères et sœurs sont morts tués par des cambrioleurs. J'ai alors décidé de retrouver mes anciens camarades. Je n'avais pas pour but de faire ressurgir vos souvenirs, je voulais juste savoir que ce vous étiez devenus. Je suis d'abord tombée sur Nao par hasard comme elle avait elle aussi récupéré ses souvenirs, on s'est immédiatement reconnues.**

 **\- Comment as-tu retrouvé tes souvenirs ?** je demande à la concernée, curieuse.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas.**

 **\- Elle connaissait Ren,** poursuit l'ancienne chef du SSS, comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompue. **On était donc trois sur tout le groupe à se souvenir – ou au moins à se retrouver. Après, j'ai un peu abandonné mes recherches jusqu'à la saison de « Le Japon a un incroyable talent » de l'année dernière. J'ai reconnu les deux finalistes, Hideko et Masahiro, soit Iwasawa-san et TK.**

 **\- Le blond sur la photo,** je déclare.

 **\- Exact. Donc, j'ai tenté d'approcher Hideko. Par chance, sa carrière l'avait poussée à retrouver la mémoire elle se souvenait donc de moi ce qui facilité la tâche. Masahiro lui, ne se souvenait pas de nous mais, pour une raison inconnue, il est venu parler à Hideko quelques temps plus tard en lui disant qu'il se souvenait. C'est lui qui nous a mis en contact avec Kahei, soit Ooyama. Ensuite, je suis rentrée au lycée Hofuna et j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Hanae pour la première fois, puisqu'il s'agit de celle que l'on surnommait Tenshi ! Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Kazuki, elle a rapidement découvert qu'il avait ses souvenirs et elle a fait en sorte qu'on se rencontre, lui, sa sœur et moi. C'est lui qui nous a parlé de Taiyo Mawa et toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas être entrée en contact avec nous alors ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on avait un autre problème à régler. »**

Un problème ? Ses paroles me font repenser à celles de Yui, comme quoi j'étais en danger. J'espère me faire des idées…

 **« Un problème ?** je répète.

 **\- Oui,** me répond Kazuki. **C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles on voulait que tu rencontres Senren.**

 **\- Et nous alors ?** demande Naomi.

 **\- J'avais juste demandé à Senren de venir, c'est vous qui vous êtes incrustés…**

 **\- Non,** intervient la violette, **j'ai demandé à Nao et Hideko de venir pour une bonne raison. Ren par contre, c'est un peu imposé puisqu'on l'a croisé en venant ici.**

 **\- Ça m'étonne même pas,** marmonne mon ami qui n'est visiblement pas en bons termes avec Ren.

 **\- Bon, je peux expliquer ? »** s'impatiente Senren. Elle n'attend pas de réponse et reprend ses explications : **« Donc, après avoir appris que tu étais la réincarnation de Yui, j'ai décidé de t'espionner un petit peu. Malheureusement pour moi, tu m'as surprise alors que je parlais avec Nao au téléphone. J'ai alors opté pour une approche plus en douceur avec le mot avec l'adresse de chez moi et la photo nous représentant. Je voulais observer tes réactions, voir comment tu allais réagir. Et pendant, le voyage, je voulais voir quel comportement tu allais adopter vis-à-vis de moi. Une fois satisfaite, à partir du retour du voyage à Okinawa, j'ai arrêté de te surveiller et je comptais te laisser tranquille. Mais en apprenant ton accident, Kazuki est venu me voir et m'a dit que tu avais été paralysée par un accident de voiture lorsque tu étais Yui. Je lui ai dit d'attendre ton réveil pour voir si tu avais bel et bien récupéré tes souvenirs. La suite, tu dois t'en douter.**

 **\- Vous avez appris que je me souvenais de tout et vous avez voulu me rencontrer.**

 **\- Voilà.**

 **\- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème,** j'objecte.

 **\- J'y viens. Tu sais que Taiyo a été enlevé il me semble. Que sais-tu d'autre ?**

 **\- Je sais juste que ça faisait trois jours quand j'ai été chez lui.**

 **\- Ça fait plus de deux semaines maintenant,** m'informe Hideko.

 **\- Et on sait où il est. »** ajoute Senren.

HEIN ?

 **« Les policiers ont retrouvé sa trace ?** je demande.

 **\- Non, ils ne sont pas au courant.**

 **\- Mais alors…**

 **\- Tu sais que des scientifiques veulent débloquer des fonds pour faire des recherches sur les réincarnations ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Tu sais que Taiyo est la réincarnation d'Hinata ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Alors additionne deux et deux. »**

Taiyo. Réincarnation. Hinata. Scientifiques. Recherches. Je comprends brusquement où la Nishiko veut en venir.

 **« Taiyo a été pris comme cobaye pour faire des recherches ?**

 **\- Oui, on pense que certains scientifiques mal intentionnés l'ont enlevé pour faire des recherches. Après tout, une équipe désirait obtenir de l'argent pour faire des recherches plus poussées mais leur demande a été refusée par manque de preuves prouvant l'existence des réincarnations. Si cette équipe parvient à prouver que Mawa en est une, ils seront non seulement couronnés d'argent mais aussi de succès.**

 **\- Mais comment auraient-ils appris que c'était une réincarnation ?**

 **\- Réfléchis un peu,** intervient Naomi. **Il n'y a que deux explications : soit Taiyo Mawa leur a dit de son plein gré qu'il s'était réincarné, soit il y a parmi cette équipe un de nos anciens amis.**

 **\- Je penche plus pour la deuxième hypothèse, d'autant plus que j'ai une petite idée de l'identité de ce scientifique,** déclare Senren.

 **\- On a même plusieurs hypothèses. »** renchérit Hideko.

Je m'apprête à lui demander qui sont ceux qui sont soupçonnés mais elle rajoute qu'elle ne dira rien. Je pose alors une autre question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure :

 **« Et que comptez-vous faire pour Taiyo ?**

 **\- C'est simple,** me répond la fondatrice du Real SSS. **On ne peut pas laisser ces scientifiques exposer leur théorie sur les réincarnations, sinon notre vie va vraiment devenir un enfer. On va traquer les réincarnations et faire de multiples expériences sur elles afin de comprendre pourquoi on s'est réincarnés, comment ça se fait et j'en passe.**

 **\- Et donc ? »** J'ai peur de la réponse et celle-ci confirme ce sentiment :

 **« On va s'introduire dans le laboratoire de ces scientifiques, libérer Taiyo et, bien sûr, foutre la merde. »**


	12. Chapter 12 : Chapitre IX

**Destins Liés – Chapitre IX**

 ** _« On va s'introduire dans le laboratoire de ces scientifiques, libérer Taiyo et, bien sûr, foutre la merde. »_**

 **Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, mon cerveau n'a pas eu le temps d'assimiler la phrase. Puis, je finis par comprendre tout ce que ce plan implique.**

 **« Mais… Un laboratoire c'est généralement bien gardé non ?**

 **\- Exact. C'est toute la difficulté de cette opération. Le labo est gardé par des gardes et il y a un système de protection extrêmement perfectionné !** **m'explique Senren avec un grand sourire – comment peut-elle sourire en expliquant ça ?**

 **\- Mais alors… ? Comment on va faire… ?**

 **\- Je ne peux te révéler les détails de l'opération que si tu acceptes de nous aider.**

 **\- Elle n'acceptera jamais !** intervient Akari avec force. **C'est bien trop risqué Senren ! »**

Ses paroles me rappellent la discussion qu'elle a eue avec Kazuki dans ma chambre d'hôpital. C'est donc de cette opération qu'elle parlait.

 **« Akari-san, j'ai bien compris que tu ne désirais pas prendre part à l'opération** , déclare la Nishiko. **C'est ton choix, j'ai laissé ta place à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais n'empêche pas Akata-san d'y prendre part juste parce que tu as la trouille.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un jeu !** riposte ma sempai. **Si on se fait prendre, on pourrait finir en prison pour intrusion dans un lieu secret !**

 **\- Qui te dit qu'on va se faire attraper ? En plus, on est tous mineurs ici.**

 **\- Même ! Il y aura quand même des conséquences si les gardes nous livrent à la police.**

 **\- Ils ne le feront pas,** intervient Naomi.

 **\- Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'avant, ils vont chercher à en savoir plus sur nous et, si comme on le suppose, un ancien membre du SSS est avec eux, ils vont savoir qu'on est des réincarnations.**

 **\- CQFD,** ajouta Hideko, faisant rire Ren et Kazuki qui se prit un regard noir de sa sœur.

 **\- Et puis, nee-chan,** intervient ce dernier, **tu n'as jamais effectué d'opérations sous le commandement de Senren. J'en ai fait plusieurs et…**

 **\- Kazuki, tu es celui qui en a fait le moins ! Et en plus, tu as déjà failli mourir pendant ces opérations et vous avez été arrêtés une fois !**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas mourir dans l'au-delà ! Et quand on a été arrêtés, on a été relâchés le lendemain !**

 **\- Et puis, c'était un coup de Naoi,** marmonna Ren.

 **\- Même ! »**

Akari inspire un grand coup et s'adresse à Senren :

 **« Tu n'es plus dans l'au-delà ou il n'y avait que des gens sans conscience programmés pour aller en cours ! Tu es dans la vraie vie et…**

 **\- Je sais tout ça,** la coupe sèchement Senren. **Mais mon plan est paré à toute éventualité, ça fait plusieurs mois que je le peaufine. Et j'ai une certaine expérience en commandement d'imbéciles.**

 **\- Hey !** Kazuki, Ren et moi nous nous exclamons d'une seule voix.

 **\- J'espère que je ne suis pas comprise dans les imbéciles en question** , ajoute Naomi.

 **\- Moi aussi »** renchérit Hideko. Senren les ignore et reprend :

 **« Donc, Akari-san, libre à toi de ne pas participer. Mais n'influence pas Akata-san. Oh,** fait-elle brusquement en se tournant vers moi. **Je peux t'appeler Yumi-san ?**

 **\- Yumi tout court même,** je lui sourit.

 **\- Parfait** _ **Yumi**_ **! Du coup, tu veux participer à l'opération ? »**

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement. Akari a raison, c'est très risqué. Si les gardes nous surprennent dans une zone interdite, on risque gros ! J'imagine déjà la réaction de mes parents et j'entends leurs cris indignés lorsque la police leur dira que leur fille a tenté de pénétrer dans un laboratoire. Quant à Akane, comment va-t-elle réagir ? Surtout en apprenant que Kazuki y a aussi participé mais qu'on ne lui a rien dit… Toutes ces raisons me semblent bonnes pour refuser de participer à cette opération suicidaire. Pourtant… La partie de moi qui a vécu dans cet endroit nommé l'au-delà, qui a pris part aux missions de Senren a envie d'accepter. Elle sait que les expéditions de celle qui s'appelait autrefois Yuri étaient toujours sensationnelles et impressionnantes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

 **« Yumi ?** m'appelle Kazuki. **Tu peux refuser tu sais. Personne ne t'en…**

 **\- J'accepte. »** je déclare, à la surprise de tout le monde, moi y compris.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mais, lorsque Kazuki m'a proposé de refuser, je n'ai pas pu m'y résigner. Comme si Yui avait prit le dessus sur moi un bref instant. Mais étrangement, je ne regrette pas cette réponse. Bon je la regrette un peu mais… Non en fait, je regrette beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de répondre ça ?! Je ne suis pas sportive, je n'ai pas le goût du risque et je suis maladroite ! A tous les coups, je vais tout gâcher ! Mais si je reviens sur ma décision, ça fait fille qui ne sait pas ce qui veut… RAAAAAAH.

 **« Et bien parfait !** s'exclame Senren en tapant dans ses mains. **Je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté. Tu peux me donner ton numéro afin que je puisse t'envoyer les détails de l'opération ? »**

Je la lui donne sans réfléchir, avant de me le reprocher intérieurement. Maintenant, impossible de me retirer sans perdre la face ! Oh, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?

Senren, Naomi, Hideko et Ren s'excusent et nous quittent car ils ont une « affaire à régler ». Kazuki m'explique qu'il doit les accompagner et demande à Akari de me raccompagner. Elle lui reproche de ne pas l'avoir prévenue mais accepte.

Nous payons donc l'heure que nous avons passée à discuter et nous séparons à la gare. Dans le train, Akari me questionne :

 **« Pourquoi avoir accepté ? C'est tellement risqué Yumi…**

 **\- Je sais. Mais quand Kazuki m'a dit que je pouvais refuser, ça m'a paru impensable. Mon côté « Yui » m'a contrôlée un instant et voilà… Maintenant, je ne peux pas trop refuser sans perdre la face et puis… Une part de moi a quand même un peu envie de participer je pense.**

 **\- Je ne te comprends pas,** soupire la Sôma.

 **\- Tu ne connais pas Senren. C'est normal que tu n'ais pas une confiance absolue en ses plans. Mais nous, les anciens du SSS, on la connait. Pas tous personnellement mais… On sait qu'elle ne prend pas de risques inutiles.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me donne. Enfin, de toute façon, je ne compte pas participer. Je me suis retirée dès le début. J'espère que Kazuki n'aura pas d'ennuis… Je n'ai pas réussi à le raisonner.**

 **\- Il connait bien Senren donc… Ils étaient proches dans l'au-delà !**

 **\- Il parait… »**

Notre discussion se termine sur ces mots le train arrive dans la gare de Mine* Je rentre chez moi la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires. Ma mère me demande comment s'est passé ma journée avec les Sôma – je ne lui ai pas dit ce que j'allais faire exactement. Je lui réponds que tout s'est bien passé d'un air distrait et je monte dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je reçois un message de Senren.

 _From : Senren_

 _To : Yumi_

 _Subject : Opération « Panique au laboratoire »_

 _\- Ceci est un message communiqué à tous les membres confirmés de l'opération. Il est recommandé de le supprimer après l'avoir lu. Ne le montrez à personne. -_

 _L'opération « Panique au laboratoire » aura lieu dans trois jours. Elle se déroulera à Tokyo, là où se trouve le laboratoire des scientifiques donc, pour ceux qui vivent loin, pensez à prendre vos dispositions pour être là à temps. Ci-dessous sont indiqués vos rôles dans l'opération. Ils sont décrits de manière générale car, pour éviter que nos cibles apprennent des détails majeurs de notre plan, votre mission ne vous sera révélée que le jour de l'opération. Si votre rôle ne vous convient pas, envoyez-moi un numéro. Si vous désirez vous retirer de la mission, envoyez-moi une lettre. Si vous êtes satisfait du plan, ne répondez rien. Tout contrevenant sera retiré de la mission._

• _Chargés de distraire les gardes : Hanae Tenshiyori, Kazuki Sôma & Hideko Iwata _

• _Chargé de pirater le système informatique : Fukuo Jeno_

• _Chargée de surveiller l'opération : Naomi Ome_

• _Chargé de s'occuper du public : Dai Yushi_

• _Chargées de détruire le laboratoire : Yumi Akata, Umika Orena & Kotori Anero _

• _Chargés de s'occuper des scientifiques : Tetsu Noffe & Kahei Deiko _

• _Chargés de trouver Taiyo : Senren Nishiko, Masahiro Sada & Ren Miosa._

 _La plupart d'entre vous ont des rôles correspondant à ce que vous faisiez dans l'au-délà._

 _** END **_

On perçoit le professionnalisme de Senren dans son message. Je suis donc chargée de détruire le labo… J'aurais préféré chercher Taiyo mais Senren a sûrement préféré s'entourer des personnes expérimentées en qui elle a confiance. Mais alors qu'est-ce que Ren fait dans son équipe ? Bon, il n'est peut-être plus aussi stupide mais quand même... Et il y a aussi Masahiro avec elle. Je ne le connaissais pas du tout mais il avait l'air un peu dérangé dans l'au-delà. J'espère pour Senren qu'il a changé lui aussi... Je constate que Kazuki est avec Hanae. Je me demande si **la** fondatrice du Real SSS l'a fait exprès. Peut-être qu'ils lui ont demandé ! Ils occupent la mission avec le plus de chance de se faire attraper, Akari risque de ne pas apprécier...  
Mon regard se pose alors sur les noms des deux personnes qui sont avec moi et je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Umika Orena et Kotori Anero ?! Mais qu'est-ce que... Ce sont des réincarnations ? Pourtant quand elles sont venues me voir à l'hôpital, je... Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai effectivement pensé à deux autres noms en les voyant mais j'ai cru qu'elles n'étaient pas au courant qu'elles étaient des réincarnations puisque Senren ne m'avait pas parlé d'elle et j'ai relégué l'information dans un coin de ma tête. Je m'apprête à leur envoyer un message lorsque mon téléphone sonne une seconde fois, m'avertissant de la réception d'un texto venant justement de Umika.

 _From : Umika  
To : Yumi  
Subject : Alors ?  
_

 _Alors Yumi ? Tu te souviens de nous maintenant ? :')_

*** END ***

Je lui réponds simplement "Rendez-vous au parc dans 10 minutes." avant de prévenir ma mère que je sors. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis postée à l'entrée du parc, guettant l'arrivée de mes deux amies. Elles arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Alors vous saviez ?** je leur demande sans détour.  
 **\- Et oui, et bien avant toi** ! sourit Umika. **On sait depuis deux ans environ.  
\- Quand on t'a vue à l'audition**, ajoute Kotori, **on a vite compris que tu ne te souvenais pas de nous parce que tu n'as eu aucune réaction en nous voyant. Ça s'est confirmé au fil du temps.  
\- Donc vous connaissiez déjà Senren lors du voyage à Okinawa ?  
\- Non !** me répond la blonde.  
 **\- Tu étais avec Senren-san hier non ?** demande la violette.  
 **\- Euh... Oui...  
\- Elle a dû s'absenter parce qu'elle avait une affaire à régler on est bien d'accord ?  
\- Oui...**

 **\- Et bien, cette affaire… C'était nous deux !**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital,** expliqua Kotori **, on a décidé d'avertir ce cher Otonashi – enfin il s'appelle Sôma maintenant – qu'on se souvenait de lui.**

 **\- Sa tête était tellement drôle !** rit Umika. **Il nous a tout expliqué à propos du Real SSS et nous dit que Senren voudrait sûrement nous voir. Et comme on n'a pas eu le temps de faire ça avant que tu sortes de l'hôpital…**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez aussi participer à l'opération…**

 **\- Le pire c'est que même dans l'au-delà, on n'a jamais participé à une opération du SSS !** s'écrie la blonde.

 **\- Indirectement,** je lui rappelle.

 **\- On ne faisait que chanter et jouer de la musique ! Là on va être en plein dans l'action ! »**

Elle ne semble pas du tout inquiète par rapport aux risques qu'on prend. Kotori n'a pas l'air rassurée en pensant à ce qu'on doit accomplir mais sa sœur de cœur la rassure en lui promettant qu'elle va la protéger. Je les observe en repensant à l'époque où on jouait dans GirlDeMo. Nous sommes réunies… enfin presque. Il manque Hisako. J'ai déjà demandé à Hideko si elle savait ce qu'elle était devenue, après tout elles étaient très proches, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ce n'est pas si étrange, le Japon est grand et peut-être qu'Hisako n'est plus dans ce pays…

 **« A quoi tu penses Yumi ?** me demande alors Umika.

 **\- A Hisako-sempai. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue.**

 **\- Elle est peut-être guitariste électrique,** lance Kotori.

 **\- Iwata-san m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà cherché de ce côté-là, sans succès. Si elle a vraiment continué à jouer de la guitare électrique, elle ne doit pas être connue.**

 **\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être la traîtresse ? Celle qui a vendu Taiyo ?** demande Umika, plus à Kotori qu'à moi.

 **\- QUOI ? Comment peux-tu soupçonner Hisako-sempai de…**

 **\- Senren-san a refusé de nous dire qui elle soupçonnait justement ! Peut-être que…**

 **\- Iwata-san m'a…**

 **\- Iwata-san aurait pu te mentir !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'Iwasawa-sempai !**

 **\- On a changé ! On est plus exactement comme avant !**

 **\- ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER ! »**

Le cri de Kotori résonne dans le parc et, l'instant d'après, Umika vole à plusieurs mètres. Sonnée, je regarde avec stupeur la violette qui tient un éventail de papier dans la main**

 **« Euh Kotori…,** je bafouille.

 _ **-**_ **Umika, espèce d'idiote !** hurle-t-elle en m'ignorant. **Ne dis pas des choses comme ça alors que tu n'as aucune preuve ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas parler sans réfléchir ! »**

La concernée essaye de se défendre mais son amie ne l'écoute pas et tente de la frapper à nouveau avec son éventail. Je décide de m'éclipser ; j'ai appris tout ce que je voulais, je vais les laisser régler ça. Je sors du parc et prend la direction de chez moi lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle

 **« Yumi ? »** Je reconnais la voix d'Akane et me retourne brusquement.

 **« Akane ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** demandons-nous d'une seule voix, ce qui nous fait rire.

 **« J'allais chez toi,** déclare-t-elle. **Tu n'as pas vu mon message ?**

 **\- J'ai laissé mon téléphone chez moi...**

 **\- Ah. Et toi, que fais-tu dehors ?**

 **\- J'avais rendez-vous avec Umika et Kotori au parc.**

 **\- Et où sont-elles ?**

 **\- Disons qu'Umika et moi on a eu un léger désaccord et que Kotori nous a arrêtées... En frappant Umika avec un éventail en papier... J'ai préféré m'en aller avant que ça dégénère plus.**

 **\- Je vois,** dit ma meilleure amie, un peu sèchement. **Un désaccord à quel propos ? »**

Mince, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui expliquer... Même si c'est une réincarnation, on ne s'est pas connues dans l'au-delà donc elle ne peut pas comprendre.

 **« Oh, c'est un peu long à expliquer...**

 **\- Allons, chez toi, tu m'expliqueras !**

 **\- Ah mais euh... Ma mère est très occupée et... »** J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus. Et je me sens mal de mentir à Akane.

 **« Yumi** , m'interrompt-elle brutalement. **Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?**

 **\- Je ne te cache rien Akane,** je réponds rapidement.

 **\- Ben voyons !** cingle-t-elle. **Tu inventes des excuses lamentables pour ne pas m'expliquer les raisons de votre désaccord. Et tu m'évites depuis ton accident.**

 **\- Je t'évite ?** je répète, incrédule.

 **\- Oui ! A l'hôpital, je pouvais encore comprendre que tu étais fatiguée et que c'était pour ça que tu me mettais dehors rapidement mais depuis ton retour, on ne s'est même pas vues !**

 **\- Tu m'as apporté les cours cette semaine ?**

 **\- Tu te contentais de les prendre, de me remercier et tu me demandais de partir ! »**

Je me mords la lèvre. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu distante avec Akane ces derniers temps mais c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis d'elle. On a toujours été très proches mais, depuis que j'ai conscience d'être une réincarnation, je sens une distance entre nous deux. Comme une sorte de frontière. J'ai l'impression que désormais, nous appartenons à deux mondes différents.

 **« Et ce week-end, on ne s'est pas vue non plus à part aujourd'hui, par hasard. Avant, on passait tous nos week-ends ensembles…**

 **\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu allais chez ta grand-mère ce week-end !**

 **\- Ça a été annulé parce qu'elle est malade ! Ma mère a été la seule à aller la voir.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

 **\- Je t'ai appelée hier. Mais je suis tombée sur ta mère qui m'a dit que tu étais sortie avec Kazuki et Akari. Et le soir même, ma mère m'a téléphoné et m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue en ville avec Kazuki, Akari et un groupe de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! »**

Et voilà, ma malchance revient au galop ! Il fallait que la mère d'Akane soit dans la ville où j'ai rencontré le Real SSS le même jour ! Oh bon sang, comment je vais lui expliquer ?

L'espace d'un instant, je songe à tout lui révéler mais, si les scientifiques s'en prennent à elle et la torturent pour avoir des informations sur nous ? Je dois être un peu paranoïaque mais ces chercheurs ont l'air prêt à tout.

 **« C'est qui ces gens avec qui tu étais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**

 **\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas en ville…,** je tente de me défendre.

 **\- Tu aurais quand même pu me raconter ça par courriel ! Mais non, tes nouveaux amis sont tellement cools que tu les préfères à ta meilleure amie que tu connais depuis l'enfance ! »**

Elle crie presque maintenant et je peux voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

 **« Akane… Je peux te jurer que si je fais ça, c'est pour…**

 **\- Pourquoi Yumi ?** s'époumone-t-elle. **Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne peux pas ! »** Je crie également, je veux qu'elle comprenne que je ne l'évite pas pour le plaisir. **« Je ne peux rien te dire sinon tu…**

 **\- Je ?**

 **\- Tu… »**

Je n'achève pas ma phrase et baisse les yeux. Je sens le regard brûlant d'Akane sur moi, ce qui me fait me recroqueviller légèrement.

 **« Je vois. Tu ne veux même plus te confier à ta meilleure amie. Soit. »**

Elle tourne les talons sans m'adresser un regard. Je songe un instant à la rattraper mais j'abandonne rapidement cette idée elle ne ferait que provoquer une nouvelle dispute et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Je rentre donc moi aussi chez moi, le cœur gros. C'est la première fois que je me dispute aussi violemment avec Akane. Nous avons déjà eu des accrochages mais rien d'aussi grave. Et je sais au fond de moi que, tant que tout ne sera pas terminé, il y a peu de chances qu'on puisse se réconcilier…

* * *

* Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit mais Mine est le nom de la ville où résident Yumi, Taiyo et compagnie.

** Pardonnez-moi pour la référence, c'était plus fort que moi.

* * *

Le chapitre X arrivera le 15 ou le 16. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous le répète : reviewez s'il vous plait ! Ça ne coûte rien ! :p

Merci à Hasami pour le travail accompli sur tous les chapitres sauf le chapitre 5 qui a été corrigé par ma jumelle, Peluuuche ! Un grand merci à vous deux !


	13. Chapter 13 : Hors-série I

Bonjour !

Nous sommes le 8 janvier aujourd'hui, cela fait donc officiellement un an que j'ai commencé Destins Liés ! Même si logiquement c'est plutôt aux lecteurs de faire des cadeaux d'anniversaire, c'est moi qui en fait deux ! xD Voici donc deux petits hors-séries qui éclairent quelques moments non développés qui ont pourtant eu de l'importance sur les évènements ! Je voulais faire plus de textes mais j'ai manqué de temps donc je m'en excuse. J'espère en tout cas qu'ils vous plairont !

 **Disclaimer :** Angel Beats est à Maeda-sama. Certains de mes personnages sont basés sur ceux de Jun Maeda, d'autres sont inventés de toute pièce par moi-même.

 **Chronologie :** Ce chapitre se passe pendant le chapitre III

* * *

 **Mise en couple**

 **« Koe' !**

 **\- Grande sœur Koe' ! »**

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et grimace en voyant les visages de mon frère et de ma sœur penchés sur moi. Je me relève.

 **« Kai, Kagami, dégagez !** je m'exclame en les poussant de mon lit.

 **\- Maman a dit que c'était très important !** dit Kai.

 **\- Et que tu devais venir tout de suite ! »** renchérit Kagami.

Je soupire et jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il est 10h27, je ne peux donc pas râler en disant qu'il est trop tôt pour que je me lève. Je soupire à nouveau et me lève, en profitant pour écraser mon pied sur la tête de Kai qui joue avec mon bracelet porte-bonheur. Puis, je mets les deux gêneurs dehors. Kai et Kagami n'ont que huit ans mais ils m'énervent déjà la plupart du temps. Ça promet pour quand ils seront plus grand… Je passe mon uniforme et ordonne mes cheveux blonds. Ils ont beau être courts, ils s'emmêlent beaucoup. Puis, je me rends dans la cuisine où les deux gêneurs se plaignent de mon comportement à nos parents.

 **« Kotoe,** déclare mon père, **tu pourrais être plus gentille avec ton frère et ta sœur.**

 **\- Surtout que c'est vraiment important !** ajoute ma mère. **Regarde ce que nous avons reçu. »**

Elle me tend une enveloppe et je manque de m'étouffer avec le jus d'orange que j'étais en train de boire. C'est une lettre de l'université des arts de Tokyo, l'école de musique la plus prestigieuse du pays ! Je leur ai envoyé ma candidature pour aller y étudier l'année prochaine. Je me dépêche de l'ouvrir et commence à la lire. Mais le contenu n'est pas celui que j'espérais et mon cerveau et mes yeux restent bloqués sur deux phrases :

 _« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre candidature n'a pas été retenue. Vous ne pourrez donc pas étudier dans notre université l'année prochaine. »_

Ma mère remarque vite mon air effaré et vient lire la lettre par-dessus mon épaule. Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle me prend dans ses bras.

 **« Oh ma chérie,** s'exclame-t-elle, **je suis désolée pour toi ! Je sais que c'était ton rêve d'entrer à TUA*… Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent ! »**

J'apprécie le soutien de ma mère mais je sais qu'au fond elle est plutôt heureuse que j'ai été refusée : elle ne voulait pas que je parte à Tokyo pour faire des études afin de devenir chanteuse. Elle ne s'y serait pas opposée si j'avais été prise mais elle ne pense pas que chanteuse est un métier acceptable. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais ça reste mon rêve d'enfant et je veux tout tenter pour le réaliser. Mais cette nouvelle me donne un coup au moral.

Si j'ai été refusée, cela veut-il dire que je n'ai pas le potentiel pour être chanteuse ? Ma prestation que je trouvais parfaite était-elle en réalité médiocre ? Ma mère me dit que j'ai sûrement été refusée à cause d'un manque de place. Mais a-t-elle vraiment raison ?

Je prends mon petit-déjeuner sans grande conviction avant de partir, exaspérée par les questions de Kai et Kagami qui veulent absolument savoir ce qui se passe. Lorsque j'arrive au lycée, Erika remarque immédiatement mon air déprimé.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Koe' ?** me demande-t-elle sans même me saluer.

 **\- J'ai été refusée à TUA,** je soupire.

 **\- Oh non ! Ma pauvre…,** s'écrie-t-elle avant de me prendre elle aussi dans ses bras. **Je suis tellement désolée pour toi…**

 **\- Et toi ? »** Erika avait tenté de rentrer à l'université des Arts de Kyoto, qui était moins réputée mais restait une bonne école.

 **« Oh,** dit-elle en baissant les yeux, **je n'ai rien reçu pour l'instant. »**

Ce qui est normal, ils sélectionnent leurs élèves plus tard qu'à TUA…

 **« Eh Koe' !** s'exclame alors ma meilleure amie. **Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'aller à l'université de Kyoto ? Les inscriptions sont encore ouvertes !**

 **\- Ce ne sera jamais aussi bien que TUA…**

 **\- Ouais mais c'est mieux que rien non ? Et on sera ensembles !**

 **\- Oui… »**

TUA était mon rêve alors devoir aller dans une autre université me parait impensable. Pourtant… Je secoue la tête : j'ai d'autres choses plus urgentes à régler. Le festival culturel approche et le club de musique doit se produire. J'ai déjà réservé la scène mais il faut que l'on répète pour être prêtes.

 **« Tu as parlé à Anero et Orena?** je demande à Erika.

 **\- Je ne les ai pas vues,** soupire-t-elle. **Au pire, demande à Akata, elle est du même niveau qu'elles, elle les trouvera plus facilement. Et je…»**

Je n'écoute pas la fin de sa phrase et fonce vers la rose qui vient d'arriver.

 **« Akata ! Tu es au courant qu'il y a une répétition ce soir ?** **je lance.**

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Mochiko-sempai. Sushita-sempai me l'a dit hier.**

 **\- Tant mieux ! Ne sois pas en retard ! »** Je tourne les talons avant de revenir vers elle. **« Au fait, Erika m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé Orena et Anero. Si tu les vois, tu peux leur dire qu'il y a une répétition ce soir s'il te plait ? »**

 **Elle acquiesce et je rejoins Erika qui n'a pas bougé. Elle semble passionnée par quelque chose derrière moi. Je suis son regard et voit que Yumi a été rejointe par trois personnes : Akari, son frère et Taiyo Mawa.**

 **« Je ne pensais pas que cette fille était amie avec Taiyo,** **je souffle.**

 **\- Amie, il faut le dire vite. Regarde, elle vient de partir.**

 **\- Tant mieux !** je m'exclame avant de rejoindre le groupe. **Salut Akari !**

 **\- Oh, salut Kotoe,** fait la rousse surprise. **Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole.**

 **\- J'étais très occupée,** je me justifie avec un ton mielleux. **Tu me présentes tes « amis » ? »**

Elle soupire mais s'exécute. Je (ré)apprends donc le nom de son frère, Kazuki, et j'en profite pour entamer la discussion avec Taiyo. Nous discutons un moment, jusqu'à ce que ça sonne pour être exacte, puis nous nous séparons.

 **« Tu m'expliques ton intérêt pour Taiyo Mawa ?** me demande Erika.

 **\- Je le trouve plutôt mignon depuis la rentrée… Mais, comme il plait à Akata, je préfère l'approcher uniquement quand elle n'est pas là.**

 **\- Il plait à Akata ?** répète ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Oh j'en suis pratiquement sûre. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle l'esquive : elle est gênée de le voir parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui !**

 **\- Waouh, deux filles du même club sur le même garçon,** commente la brune. **Je suis sûre que tu vas « gagner » si je peux dire ça comme ça ! »**

Je souris. J'y compte bien ! Akata se contente de partir dès qu'il arrive, cela ne marchera pas entre eux. Mais je vais en profiter pour me rapprocher de ma « cible » du coup !

 _Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Le festival culturel bat son plein mais je ne peux pas en profiter : je dois rester à l'amphithéâtre pour m'assurer que tout est en place pour le concert. Je répète avec les autres membres pendant deux heures puis je les laisse partir pour profiter du festival. Moi, je reste sur scène pour faire une dernière vérification des lumières et des instruments. Puis, l'heure tant attendue arrive. Je suis très stressée, si le concert se passe mal, je vais perdre toute crédibilité en tant que présidente du club ! Je me ronge les ongles, sous le regard des autres membres qui ne sont pas mieux.

Lorsque tout le monde s'est installé dans la salle, je monte sur scène et déclame mon discours. Je l'ai écrit avec Erika, et je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi pompeux. Mais, il faut ce qu'il faut. Après, nous enchaînons toutes les chansons parfaitement bien. Je suis soulagée et, quand Akata chante sa chanson finale, je sors prendre l'air. Je vois alors Taiyo qui se dirige vers moi.

 **« Bravo sempai ! Ce concert était parfait !**

 **\- Merci Mawa… On a beaucoup travaillé. »**

Profitant de notre moment seul à seule, je me rapproche de lui, de manière à ce que nos épaules soient collées. Je vois des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues et je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Il essaye de se dégager mais je l'en empêche. Il me jette un regard mal à l'aise mais je ne me laisse pas démontrer : je l'embrasse. A mon grand bonheur, il répond au baiser. Quand on se sépare, je le regarde dans les yeux et lui lance, d'une voix sensuelle :

 **« Sors avec moi, Taiyo Mawa ! »**

* * *

* TUA est l'abréviation officielle de l'université des arts de Tokyo (Tokyo University of the Arts) [Source : Wikipédia]

* * *

Voilà pour le premier texte !


	14. Chapter 14 : Hors-série II

**Disclaimer :** Angel Beats est à Maeda-sama. Certains de mes personnages sont basés sur ceux de Jun Maeda, d'autres sont inventés de toute pièce par moi-même.

 **Chronologie :** Ce chapitre se passe pendant le chapitre V et entre ce chapitre et le chapitre VI.

* * *

 **Rencontre(s)**

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur un banc. La journée a été très longue : la plupart des élèves sont partis à Okinawa et ceux qui restent sont déçus de ne pas être partis et sont d'humeur massacrante. Pour ma part, ce qui me met de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas être parti, c'est plutôt l'absence de Yumi, Akane et Taiyo. C'est vide sans eux ! Je sors mon portable pour envoyer un message à Akane lorsque quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne et vois une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés qui me regarde. Je retiens un cri de surprise en reconnaissant une personne très familière.

 **« Hum, je peux vous aider ? »** je lui demande, hésitant.

Elle incline la tête et me fixe intensément sans un mot. Puis, elle commence à tourner autour de moi.

 **« Je peux vous aider ? »** je répète.

Elle ne dit toujours rien et continue de me tourner autour. Je remarque qu'elle porte l'uniforme de lycée Hofuna, un lycée très réputé de Mine. Je lis dans son regard une étrange émotion, un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. Je me demande si elle sait vraiment qui je suis, enfin qui j' _étais_ ou si c'est son instinct qui la pousse à faire ça.

 **« Aie ! »** Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle me donne un coup de pied dans le tibia. Je la regarde, me demandant bien pourquoi elle me frappe comme ça. Est-ce en hommage à notre première rencontre ? Elle finit par parler :

 **« Je suis désolée, je vous ai confondu avec une de mes connaissances. »**

Et elle frappe ses connaissances !? Je retiens un sourire en voyant qu'elle me teste. Je suis maintenant sûr qu'elle se souvient de moi mais je préfère attendre un peu avant de me révéler. Visiblement, elle décide d'entrer dans mon jeu – elle n'est sans doute pas sûre à 100% que j'ai mes souvenirs.

 **« Il n'y a pas de problème,** je souris. **De toute manière, je n'ai pas eu mal…**

 **\- Vous avez pourtant crié.**

 **\- Oh,** je déclare, gêné, **euh, c'était plus un reflexe que… »** Je m'interromps en l'entendant rire. **« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?**

 **\- Vous ressemblez vraiment à une de mes connaissances ! »**

Je pourrais attraper la perche mais je décide de jouer le jeu de la personne qui ne sait rien – même si je suis presque sûr qu'elle m'a déjà grillé.

 **« C'est étrange quand même ! Comment s'appelle cette connaissance ?**

 **\- Oh, vous ne devez pas la connaître, elle ne vit pas ici !**

 **\- Je tente quand même ma chance !** je blague.

 **\- Soit, il s'appelle Yuzuru Otonashi. »**

Cette fois, je ne prends pas la peine de masquer mon sourire.

 **« Ah oui, je ne connais pas d'Otonsahi. Au passage, je suis Kazuki Sôma !**

 **\- Je suis Hanae Tenshiyori.**

 **\- Enchanté ! »**

Nous discutons un moment, puis nous devons nous quitter. Nous nous échangeons nos numéros dans le but de nous revoir et, lorsque je rentre mon numéro dans son répertoire, je me nomme « Otonashi ». Et je remarquerai plus tard qu'elle avait eu la même idée que moi, puisqu'elle avait marqué « Kanade ».

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

Je pousse la porte de la pâtisserie et aperçoit Hanae, assise à une table. Elle n'est pas seule : une jeune femme aux cheveux violets l'accompagne. Je m'installe à leur table et ma sœur fait de même.

 **« Salut Hanae. »** je lui dit avant de l'embrasser.

Après nos retrouvailles dans le parc, je n'ai pu la revoir qu'une fois. Nous en avions profité pour clarifier les choses entre nous et nous avions décidé de nous mettre en couple. Elle m'avait également expliqué que, dans son lycée, se trouvait la nouvelle incarnation de Yuri et que celle-ci désirait me rencontrer. Nous avions donc organisé une petite rencontre aujourd'hui.

 **« Hum, bonjour… »** fait Akari. Elle est gênée et je la comprends, elle est une réincarnation aussi mais n'a jamais été dans l'au-delà. Elle ne connait donc pas Yuri ou Kanade.

 **« Tu dois être Akari, la sœur de Kazuki et l'incarnation d'Hatsune,** la salue notre ancien chef. **Je suis Senren Nishiko, nouvelle incarnation de Yuri, la chef du SSS dans l'au-delà.**

 **\- Un peu... Je sais que vous étiez un grand groupe qui menait des actions dans le but de protester contre vos vies qui avaient été injustes...**

 **\- C'est à peu près ça »** rit Senren.

Elle nous explique qu'elle essaye de reconstituer le SSS et que, pour cela, elle cherche tous les anciens membres. Alors que je vais lui demander qui elle a déjà retrouvé, la porte du café s'ouvre brutalement.

 **« YURIPPE !** hurle une voix masculine.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que...,** dis-je à l'adresse de Senren.

 **\- Si. C'est bien lui,** fait-elle d'un air blasé.

 **\- C'est Senren maintenant,** fait une voix féminine et sans émotions.

 **\- PEU IMPORTE !** répond la voix énervante de mon « meilleur ami ». **TOI LE NOUVEAU NE CROIS PAS QUE TU VAS T'EN SORTIR AUSSI BIEN QUE DANS L'AUTRE MONDE !**

 **\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Noda...,** grimacé-je. **ET C'EST SÔMA MAINTENANT !**

 **\- Et lui, c'est Miosa,** signale une jeune femme blonde qui j'avais déjà aperçue dans l'au-delà.

 **\- TU VAS VOIR ! »** hurle Miosa sans lui prêter attention.

Il sort une hache, faisant crier les clients de la pâtisserie. Senren soupire et la blonde attrape une chaise et la lance vers le bleu. Celui-ci se la prend dans la tête et tombe à terre. Senren s'adresse alors aux personnes qui semblent toujours effrayées :

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mesdames et messieurs, tout va bien ! Ce jeune homme a eu une permission de sortie de l'asile mais visiblement il est trop instable pour ça. On va le ramener, ne vous en faites pas. »**

Je retiens un rire. Imaginer Noda – enfin, Miosa maintenant – dans un asile est très amusant. Cela lui correspond bien en plus… Akari se tourna vers moi.

 **« Tu as vraiment collaboré avec ces dingues ?**

 **-** **Et oui… C'était pas toujours évident mais on se débrouillait pas si mal, je t'assure. Regarde Senren et… »** Je m'interromps et regarde la blonde. **« Euh, tu es…**

 **\- Naomi Ome,** répond-t-elle. **Et dans l'au-delà, j'étais Yusa.**

 **\- Merci,** je lui dis avant de m'adresser à nouveau à ma sœur. **Tu vois, elles sont toutes le deux raisonnables. Et il y en a d'autres, Noda ou plutôt Miosa maintenant, est un cas à part.**

 **\- Tu oublies Hinata qui faisait toujours des blagues impossibles, TK qui passait son temps à danser, Yui qui ne tenait pas en place…**

 **\- Oui, bon, il y avait quelques personnes un peu excentriques mais à part ça…**

 **\- Ooyama, qui était un gros trouillard, Fujimaki qui fanfaronnait alors qu'il était nul…**

 **\- Bon d'accord j'ai compris, il y avait plus d'incompétents ! »**

Naomi sourit, satisfaite.

 **« D'ailleurs, TK, Ooyama et Fujimaki n'ont pas vraiment changé.**

 **\- Vous les avez retrouvés ?** je demande.

 **\- Oui,** **intervient Senren.** **On a aussi retrouvé Iwasawa.**

 **\- Et je sais qui sont Yui et Hinata,** je dis sans réfléchir.

 **\- C'EST VRAI ?** s'écrient les deux filles.

 **\- Oui, ils sont dans mon lycée et dans ma classe en plus… »**

La chef du Real SSS ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le responsable de la pâtisserie intervient.

 **« Excusez-moi mais vous pourriez emmener ce fou ailleurs s'il vous plait ? Il fait fuir les clients… »**

* * *

Bon, voilà le moment de la séquence "émotions" donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, sautez ce mot de l'auteure !

J'aimerais vraiment remercier ceux qui m'ont suivie pendant une année. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics dure aussi longtemps.

 **Hasami :** Merci infiniment pour tes bêta-lectures et tes avis sur mes chapitres. Tu m'as débloquée et tu m'as donnée de nombreuses idées. Merci BEAUCOUP

 **Heaven** : Merci de m'avoir suivie dès le début petite soeur ! Tes reviews me font toujours rire !

 **Hiyoori :** Aaah papa adoptif tout pourri... x) Même si tu oublies parfois (souvent) de reviewer mes chapitres, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir donc merci

 **Peluuuche :** Ma zumelle adorée, merci de m'avoir suivie dès le début aussi ! Même si tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir choisie comme bêta, sache que si jamais Hasami meurt mystérieusement, tu seras nommé aussitôt ! x) Mais ne la tue pas s'il te plait, j'ai encore besoin d'elle :') Plus sérieusement, merci pour ton soutien

 **Soyrine :** Merci pour tes commentaires toujours très développés qui m'aident à m'améliorer ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews !

 **Linshen :** Tu es nouvelle parmi mes lecteurs mais merci pour tes jolis commentaires qui me font très plaisir !

 **Florea** : Tu dois en avoir marre que je te remercie mais il faut que je dise encore une fois : merci pour tes adorables reviews et pour la pub

* * *

Voilà voilà On se retrouve le 15 pour la suite tant attendue (ou pas) de Destins' ! Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! **


	15. Chapter 15 : Chapitre X

Bonsoir !

Je vais être très brève, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais bon x) Voici donc le chapitre dix, un peu en retard mais j'espère que le contenu saura me faire pardonner :D Enjoy, je ne vous fais pas mariner trop longtemps !

 **Disclaimer :** Une partie de tous mes personnages est à Jun Maeda. L'univers de base lui appartient également.

* * *

A peine un jour après ma dispute avec Akane, il me faut me préparer pour l'opération. Elle n'a lieu que dans deux jours mais Tokyo est loin de Mine. Je réfléchis tout la nuit à comment en parler à ma mère. Je suis exemptée de cours en raison de mon accident mais je vais au moins rester trois jours loin d'ici. Ma mère va forcément s'en rendre compte ! Et je vois mal comment justifier cette absence : je ne peux pas prétendre que je vais chez des amis, ils ont tous cours. Je me demande comment Kazuki, Umika, Kotori, Hanae et tous ceux vivant loin de Tokyo vont faire… Je sors mon téléphone et j'envoie un texto à Kazuki. Il est en cours mais au moins il me répondra dès qu'il sera sorti. En attendant, je prépare un petit sac pas trop encombrant avec quelques affaires qui me semblent utiles. J'entends alors la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'est Kazuki. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil et voit qu'il n'est que 10h42. Il devrait être en cours !

 **« T'es pas censé être en cours ?** je lance en guise de bonjour.

 _ **\- Ben non idiote ! Je te signale que notre train part à 13h ! J'allais pas aller en cours, ça allait faire trop suspect si je disparaissais en plein milieu de la journée !**_

 **\- Pas faux… Mais comment t'as fait ?**

 _ **\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?**_

 **\- Pour que tes parents te laissent sécher les cours ?**

 _ **\- Oh, je leur ai fait croire que j'étais malade. Et, pour répondre à ta question, mes parents ne sauront pas que je me suis absenté.**_

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 _ **\- Ils ont un séminaire qui dure quatre jours. Ils sont partis ce matin. Logiquement, on sera de retour avant et, en cas de problème, ma sœur me couvrira.**_

 **\- Je vois… Et Kotori et Umika elles font comment ?**

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas ! Demande-leur. Mais pourquoi cette question ?**_

 **\- Parce que je ne sais pas comment cacher mon départ pour Tokyo à ma mère…**

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ?**_

 **\- Pardon ?**

 _ **\- Ta mère est hyper compréhensive ! Tu pourrais te confier à elle.**_

 **\- Ce n'est pas prudent ! Les scientifiques pourraient en profiter !**

 _ **\- T'es tellement parano…**_

 **\- Et puis, elle a beau être compréhensive, je ne pense pas qu'elle va accepter que sa fille et une bande d'adolescents vandalisent un laboratoire financé par l'État !**

 _ **\- Tu marques un point… Sinon, fais-lui juste un mot en expliquant que tu pars à Tokyo pour quelques jours. Tu te feras hurler dessus à ton retour mais tu auras le temps de t'y préparer mentalement !**_

 **\- Mouais… »**

Kazuki finit par raccrocher car sa sœur l'appelle – « Sûrement pour me demander de me retirer de la mission une énième fois » soupire-t-il – et j'envoie un texto à Umika et Kotori. Umika a prévu de ne rien dire et Kotori va laisser un mot à sa mère. Je décide de l'imiter, c'est ce qui me parait le plus judicieux. Profitant que ma mère est à son travail, je rédige un mot à toute vitesse et le place sur la table. Lorsqu'elle rentrera ce soir et qu'elle le verra, je serai déjà à Tokyo. J'espère juste que, si elle charge la police de me retrouver, on aura le temps de réaliser l'opération. Dans le doute, je choisis de ne pas mentionner le lieu où nous nous rendons. Cela donne à peu près ça :

 _« Maman,_

 _Je pars chez des amis pour quelques jours. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus mais je te le promets : je ne ferais rien d'imprudent. Je serai normalement de retour jeudi soir._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Yumi »_

J'ai un peu menti sur le « Je ne ferais rien d'imprudent » mais bon, je dois la rassurer au maximum. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, je vais juste vandaliser un labo. Bon d'accord, on oublie la phrase précédente, c'est super grave ! Je songe une nouvelle fois à me retirer mais rejette bien vite cette option. Je ne peux pas me défiler maintenant ! Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je retourne préparer le sac que je compte emporter. Logiquement, nous serons logés chez des membres du Real SSS vivant à Tokyo donc il ne m'encombrera pas.

A 12h30, Kazuki, Umika et Kotori se présentent devant chez moi. Ensemble, nous nous rendons à la gare où nous prenons notre train pour Tokyo. Nous sommes tous très nerveux : l'opération est risquée et si on se fait prendre, on va finir avec un casier judiciaire. Et, je peux déjà entendre les hurlements de ma mère.

 **« Au fait, Kazu,** je demande, **que voulait ta sœur ?**

 **\- Comme je m'en doutais : me demander de me retirer. Elle flippe depuis hier parce que j'ai une mission soit disant risquée. C'est pourtant moi qui m'en sors le mieux, si on oublie Naomi évidemment !**

 **\- Ah oui ?** je lance surprise.

 **\- Ben oui, je n'aurais pas à rentrer dans le labo. Si on se fait choper, on peut s'en tirer grâce à notre âge : ils vont croire qu'on fait ça pour s'amuser ou autre chose du style.**

 **\- Pas faux…**

 **\- Vous vous êtes ensembles c'est ça ?** nous questionne le roux.

 **\- Oui,** j'acquiesce. **Équipe chargée de détruire le laboratoire.**

 **\- On a une mission trop cool !** s'enthousiasme Umika.

 **\- Et super risquée,** intervient Kotori.

 **\- Plus que moi,** déclare Kazuki, **mais par rapport aux autres, ça va.**

 **\- Tu trouves ?** demande-t-elle interloquée.

 **\- Eh bien oui : penses à Fukuo, Tetsu, Kahei, Masahiro, Ren et Senren. Le premier doit pirater le système informatique, les deux suivants doivent utiliser la violence sur les scientifiques et les trois derniers doivent libérer un cobaye. Si eux se font prendre, la justice ne va pas être clémente, même si ils sont mineurs. »**

Sa déclaration est suivie d'un silence gêné aucune de nous n'avait pensé à ça. Je finis par le rompre en demandant quelque chose qui me taraude depuis hier.

 **« Au fait… Qui sont Fukuo, Tetsu, Kahei et Dai ? Leurs noms sont cités dans le message que Senren nous a envoyé mais je ne les ai pas rencontrés…**

 **\- Fukuo, c'est Takeyama. »** Devant mon regard intrigué, il précise : **« Tu sais, le type à lunettes qui avait mis au point le système de défense de la guilde.**

 **\- Ah lui !** lance Umika. **Celui qui voulait qu'on l'appelle Christ !**

 **\- Maintenant il veut qu'on l'appelle Kami,** soupire Kazuki.

 **\- Ben tiens,** je souris.

 **\- Après, Tetsu, c'est Fujimaki. Celui avec l'épée en bois, que tu avais affronté lorsqu'on avait joué au foot.**

 **\- Je crois que je vois vaguement qui c'est…,** j'explique.

 **\- C'est déjà pas mal,** soupire de nouveau Kazuki. **Kahei c'est Ooyama, qui traînait tout le temps avec Fujimaki justement.**

 **\- Ah oui, le type qui ressemble à une fille !** s'écrie Umika.

 **\- Euh… Si tu le dis…,** déclare le roux, mal à l'aise. **Et Dai, c'est Matsushita « 5e Dan » comme on l'appelait, le costaud assez imposant.**

 **\- Ah oui je me souviens de lui !** je m'exclame. **Il mangeait tout le temps !**

 **\- Oui c'est ça. »**

Je reste songeuse un petit instant avant de reprendre :

 **« En fait, Nishiko-san a déjà retrouvé beaucoup de personnes…**

 **\- Oui, c'en est presque intriguant…,** déclare Kazuki. **C'est étrange qu'autant de réincarnations qu'on connaissait se trouvent au Japon…**

 **\- C'est vrai que c'est une si grosse coïncidence…,** fait Kotori.

 **\- Mais c'est une bonne coïncidence ! »** s'écrie Umika.

Nous acquiesçons avec un sourire. Une partie du trajet se fait dans le silence avant qu'Umika ne reprenne la parole.

 **« Au fait, Kazuki, Yumi, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?**

 **\- Depuis l'école primaire,** je réponds.

 **\- Depuis la deuxième année de primaire, pour être très exact »** rectifie le roux. Je lui jette un regard blasé mais il me sourit. **« J'aime être précis.**

 **\- Ben voyons… Et vous deux ?**

 **\- Depuis la maternelle,** répond Kotori.

 **\- Autant de temps que ça ?** s'exclame Kazuki.

 **\- Oui. Dès le début, on s'est bien entendues. Pourtant nous ne nous ressemblions pas vraiment, et ça n'a pas vraiment changé.**

 **\- Mais quelle importance ?** la coupe Umika.

 **\- Comme je suis très timide et que je rougis vite,** reprend la violette, **mes camarades se moquaient de moi et me laissaient à l'écart. A l'époque, on est encore trop jeune pour vraiment penser à mal mais ça reste peu agréable.**

 **\- Je me doute,** j'acquiesce.

 **\- Mais Umika m'a toujours défendue contre les moqueries et restait avec moi pendant les pauses. Elle se mettait aussi en groupe avec moi.**

 **\- J'avais décidé de la protéger,** explique la concernée, ce qui fait rougir Kotori. **Et je le fais toujours d'ailleurs. Sans moi, elle est perdue !**

 **\- Toi aussi, tu es perdue sans moi !** se défend la violette, gênée.

 **\- Mais oui… »**

Je souris. Leur amitié est très belle, bien que très différente de celle que j'ai avec Akane. Mon sourire s'efface légèrement lorsque je pense à elle. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle à notre retour.

Lorsque nous arrivons à Tokyo, la nuit est tombée depuis quelques temps et Naomi nous attend.

 **« Vous êtes les premiers arrivés,** dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

 **\- Qui d'autre doit venir en train ?** je demande.

 **\- Tetsu-kun, Dai-kun et Hanae-san.**

 **\- Tiens, c'est vrai que Tenshiyori-san n'a pas fait le trajet avec nous…**

 **\- Elle ne vit pas à Mine mais à Nagato. Elle a fait une demande spéciale pour aller à Hofuna. Du coup, elle ne se rendait pas à Tokyo par le même train que nous.**

 **\- Oh, je vois… Et où vivent les autres ?**

 **\- Tetsu-kun vit à Kushima, dans la préfecture de Miyazaki,** expliqua Naomi. **Il a oublié de vérifier en avance les horaires de train donc il arrivera dans la nuit. Et Dai-kun vit à Izumo, dans la préfecture de Shimane mais il a raté son train donc il n'arrivera que demain.**

 **\- Je vois…,** sourit Umika. **Donc on est une belle bande de bras cassés en conclusion ! »**

Kazuki, Kotori et moi éclatons de rire et même Naomi esquisse un sourire.

 **« Ça promet pour la mission !,** déclare Kazuki.

 **\- Senren est justement inquiète,** explique Nao. **S'ils ne sont déjà pas capables de réussir à prendre le train, on se demande comment ils vont réussir à infiltrer un laboratoire… »**

Effectivement, je comprends Senren… Naomi nous conduit jusqu'à la voiture qui doit nous amener chez la violette, où nous devons loger pendant la durée de l'opération. Lorsque nous apercevons la voiture toute petite qui nous attend, nous écarquillons les yeux et Kotori demande :

 **« On va vraiment voyager là-dedans ?**

 **\- Et oui,** soupire la Ome. **Les Nishiko possèdent des tonnes de voitures dernier cri mais Senren a insisté pour que vous voyagiez discrètement. Donc…**

 **\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?** demande à nouveau la Anero.

 **\- De un, tu peux me vouvoyer, de deux, vous allez déjà être suffisamment serrés comme ça et de trois, hors de question que je voyage dans une voiture comme ça. Je rentrerai en bus, je sais où se trouve la villa.**

 **\- Ah ouais, c'est carrément une villa… »** souffle Umika.

'Yusa' ne répond rien et nous laisse rentrer dans la voiture. J'obtiens le siège passager, en mettant en avant mon récent accident, tandis que Kazuki, Umika et Kotori se tassent sur la banquette arrière. Le chauffeur met nos bagages dans le coffre – on se demande bien comment – et nous conduit chez Senren. Malheureusement pour nous, sa maison se trouve sur une petite colline le seul chemin qui y mène est couvert de cailloux et de trous. La voiture, dont le moteur n'est pas très performant, ne cesse de caler, nous laissant parfois une roue au-dessus d'un trou, ce qui ne nous rassure pas. Mais nous arrivons tant bien que mal dans la demeure de Senren. Et quand Nao parlait de villa, elle n'exagérait pas. L'édifice est très grand et est sur trois étages. Il y a une piscine et de nombreux arbres et buissons, destinés à masquer le système de sécurité. La chef du Real SSS sort nous accueillir.

 **« Bienvenue ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?**

 **\- J'ai des courbatures partout à cause de la voiture,** geint mon meilleur ami.

 **\- Tu voulais vraiment que des gens vous voient monter dans une limousine, vous prennent en photo, la publie sur les réseaux sociaux à la vue de tous, y compris vos parents et nos ennemis ?**

 **\- Effectivement… »**

Notre hôte nous conduit jusqu'à nos chambres. J'en partage une avec Umika, Kotori et Hanae – **« J'ai évité de vous mettre avec des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas bien »** déclare-t-elle – tandis que Kazuki se retrouve avec Ren, Masahiro et Kahei, je crois.

 **« Tes parents ne sont pas là ?** je demande à Senren.

 **\- Non. Ils sont souvent en voyage et j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule.**

 **\- Tu es fille unique ?**

 **\- Non. Mais mon frère ne vit plus ici, il est en internat à l'université de Tokyo.**

 **\- Ah ouais quand même…,** fait Kazuki. **L'université de Tokyo, rien que ça… »**

Elle ne dit rien et s'éloigne simplement. Je me demande comment elle se sent vis-à-vis de son frère. S'il a réussi à entrer à Todai*, sa famille doit s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse de même mais est-ce ce qu'elle veut ? Pendant que je pose mes affaires, ces questions me tourmentent.

Comme il est déjà tard, nous nous contentons de manger ce que la cuisinière des Nishiko nous a préparé avant d'aller nous coucher. La journée du lendemain, nous la passons à accueillir les membres qui vivent plus près de Tokyo, à revoir le plan et à préparer le matériel dont nous aurons besoin. Nous sommes tous stressés et effrayés par la mission mais une pointe d'impatience se mélange à tous ces sentiments. Le soir venu, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Une multitude d'émotions me submerge. Je suis inquiète à l'idée que ma mère découvre tout, affolée à l'idée que Taiyo puisse être blessé ou même mort – mais je préfère écarter cette idée très vite – et stressée à l'idée que l'opération puisse rater, que nous nous fassions arrêter par la police ou même que nous tombions entre les mains des scientifiques. Mais je suis aussi impatiente, les opérations que Senren menait dans l'au-delà étaient toujours spectaculaires. Et puis… Je veux revoir Taiyo !... Et je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire. Même s'il est possible qu'il se soit rendu chez les scientifiques de son plein gré, je veux au moins lui parler. Et sinon, je veux l'aider ! Je sombre dans le sommeil avec cette pensée. Le lendemain, je rejoins les autres membres de l'opération dans la cuisine.

 **« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?** me demande Senren.

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim du tout donc non…**

 **\- Je comprends mais tu devrais avaler quelque chose quand même.**

 **\- Oui, on ne veut pas se faire choper parce que ton ventre a gargouillé ! »** dit Umika, pince-sans-rire.

Je la fixe d'un air outré mais, rapidement, j'éclate de rire devant le côté absurde de ce qu'elle dit. Les autres en font de même. Je prends quand même une pomme pour les rassurer. Puis, nous nous préparons. Pour ma part, je mets des vêtements noirs et moulants et prend un petit sac avec des bombes de peintures et des gants – fournis par Senren. Umika et Kotori portent la même chose que moi. Kotori et moi attachons nos cheveux en chignon Umika n'a pas besoin d'en faire de même puisqu'elle a les cheveux courts. Lorsque nous redescendons, les autres nous attendent. Naomi, Dai, Hanae, Kazuki, Hideko et Fukuo sont habillés normalement. Les autres portent aussi des vêtements noirs et certains ont des sacs qui contiennent sûrement des outils. Et peut-être même des armes… Non, quand même pas… Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Nous nous séparons en plusieurs groupes et prenons des voitures passe-partout. Seul Fukuo reste chez les Nishiko. Nous partons aussi de la villa progressivement, pour éviter que les éventuels promeneurs ne se posent des questions. Je remarque que la plupart semblent confiants, d'autres sont inexpressifs et d'autres encore – comme moi – sont nerveux.

Nous arrivons enfin dans la forêt qui borde le laboratoire. Fukuo, qui communique avec nous grâce à des oreillettes trouvées on ne sait où, nous informe que six gardes se trouvent autour de l'endroit et qu'il est protégé par une barrière électrique d'environ deux millions de volts.

 **« Tu peux désactiver le système d'alarme ?** lui demande Senren.

 _ **\- Je peux, mais il y a un problème.**_

 **\- Lequel ?** demande-t-elle.

 _ **\- Le système d'alarme est relié au système électrique du bâtiment. Donc, si je le coupe, il y aura une coupure d'électricité qui avertira immédiatement les scientifiques.**_

 **\- Ne vont-ils pas croire que c'est juste une coupure comme ça ?** je demande.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais vous. »**_ Senren garde le silence et réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

 **« Fukuo-kun, tu peux accéder au système électrique de la ville ?**

 _ **\- Oui, normalement.**_

 **\- Coupe-le.**

 _ **\- C'est tout Tokyo qui subira la coupure, tu le sais ?**_

 **\- Oui, mais comme ça nos ennemis seront sûrs que c'est une coupure de courant. Fais-le. »**

Je retiens mon souffle. Couper le courant de la capitale du Japon… Ça ressemble bien à Senren de faire des choses aussi voyantes… Nous patientons quelques instants tandis que Kazuki et son groupe vont à la rencontre des six gardes. Alors que je cherche mon meilleur ami du regard pour voir s'il s'en sort, le grésillement qui se dégageait de la barrière cesse brusquement. Nous entendons également au loin des bruits de freins et des exclamations étonnées.

 **« C'est bon ! On y va ! »** ordonne Senren.

Dai et Nao restent en retrait tandis que nous nous précipitons vers le grillage. De loin, j'entends les gardes parler au groupe chargé de les occuper. Ils ont visiblement réussi à mobiliser les six gardes. Nous escaladons la barrière tant bien que mal et réussissons à pénétrer dans le laboratoire en ouvrant la porte de secours avec une épingle. A l'intérieur, tout est plongé dans le noir. Seuls les éclairages de secours brillent légèrement. Nous entendons plusieurs voix masculines jurer. Une voix féminine dit que tout Tokyo est plongé dans le noir. L'un des scientifiques déclare que ça tombe mal et s'éloigne, les autres le suivent.

 **« Tetsu-kun, Kahei-kun, c'est à vous,** chuchote Senren. **Yumi, Umika-san et Kotori-san, allez où vous voulez, mais faites attention que personne ne vous suit. Ren, Masahiro-san, on y va. »**

Nous nous séparons. Mon groupe et moi rentrons dans une salle au hasard. C'est visiblement un bureau il est inoccupé. Nous commençons par couper les câbles, avant de renverser tout ce qui se trouve sur le bureau situé au milieu de la pièce. Ensuite, Umika et moi taguons l'objet tandis que Kotori fouille dans les documents posés dans une bibliothèque, en faisant tomber certaines feuilles et en les piétinants.

 **« Euh, les filles ?** demande-t-elle lorsqu'elle change d'étagère.

 **\- Quoi ?** fait Umika.

 **\- Venez voir… »**

Nous nous redressons – nous étions en train de dessiner au marqueur sur des affiches posées par terre, sûrement en attente d'être affichée – et nous allons la voir. Elle nous désigne un porte-document, posé à la verticale sur une étagère. Je plisse les yeux pour lire le titre inscrit sur le bord en tout petit et sursaute. Dessus est clairement marqué _« Akata Yumi/Yui »_.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… ?** je commence.

 **\- Il y en a aussi un à mon nom…,** dit Kotori en montrant un dossier intitulé _« Anero Kotori/Miyuki Irie »_.

 **\- En fait, il y en a au nom de tout le monde. »** déclare Umika.

Effectivement, nous trouvons ceux de Senren, Kazuki, Akari, Hanae et tous les autres du Real SSS. Je remarque qu'il y a des espaces vides entre certains porte-documents, signe qu'il en manque. Mais tous les membres du Real SSS que je connais sont représentés…

Un cri étouffé me parvient brusquement et je me retourne en direction de la porte. Il me semble avoir reconnu la voix de Naomi. Je me précipite vers la porte pour en savoir plus sur ce bruit quand un éclat métallique retient mon attention. Il provient d'une porte entrouverte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Je demande à Umika et Kotori d'y jeter un coup d'œil pendant que je cherche la source du cri. Je sors de la salle et aperçoit une fenêtre un peu plus loin. Je tente de voir quelque chose mais je ne peux observer que le grillage.

Mais brusquement, une forme sombre bouche la fenêtre, me faisant sursauter et reculer. Un coup de feu retentit la vitre se fissure. Je crie et j'entends Umika m'appeler. Mais, l'instant d'après, un nouveau coup de feu résonne. J'observe la fenêtre, anxieuse, effrayée par l'idée qu'elle soit à deux doigts de se briser. Pourtant, aucun nouvel impact n'est visible dessus, le seconde coup de feu ne lui était pas destiné visiblement.

C'est alors que j'entends un cri prolongé, qui vient de la salle où j'ai laissé mes coéquipières. Une odeur métallique se fait alors sentir et je sens mon sang se figer dans mes veines lorsque je vois du sang couler sur le sol de la salle et commencer à se répandre sur le couloir…

* * *

* Abréviation de l'université de Tokyo.

* * *

Pardon pour la fin, mais il fallait du drama. J'espère que ça vous a plu et on se trouve le 15 février pour la suite normalement (ou le 25 janvier si vous lisez mon recueil :D Non, ceci n'est pas une pub cachée...) !

Encore **merci** à toi, Florea, pour ta lecture et tes reviews ! :D

Et merci à Hasami, ma chère bêta.


	16. Chapter 16 : Chapitre XI

Bonjour !

Désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond en février, j'avais très envie d'écrire un texte et il n'était pas compatible avec le chapitre des Destins' xD Mais me voilà, avec des révélatios bien horribles et un peu de drama, pour le plus grand bonheur de Floréa xD Je vous laisse le lire, mais avant j'ai un petit moment de fierté à partager : cette fiction possède désormais sa version russe ! Eh oui, un grand merci à Vergil30 et à son ami(e) qui traduisent ma fiction depuis quelques temps. Je ne peux pas vous mettre de lien mais elle est postée sur le site ficbook si ça intéresse quelqu'un !

Voilà voilà xD Je vous laisse lite maintenant !

* * *

Je me précipite dans la salle où j'ai laissé Kotori et Umika. Le cri finit par cesser mais je peux entendre des sanglots résonner au fond de la salle. Ils proviennent de la salle que j'ai repérée avant de partir. Je m'en approche, hésitante, mais une balle me frôle. Je m'arrête net et tente de voir quelque chose de là où je me trouve la pièce est malheureusement plongée dans le noir. Il me semble reconnaître la silhouette d'Umika, à genoux. En revanche, aucun signe de Kotori. Je sens la panique m'envahir. Je tente de me calmer, de mon convaincre qu'elle s'est cachée. Je refocalise mon attention sur la salle et devine une silhouette au fond de la pièce. Et visiblement, elle est armée.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ?** je hurle. **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »**

Ce serait plutôt à cette personne de poser cette question, je songe. Mais elle me regarde sans bouger, pointant sur moi ce qui doit être un pistolet. Sans prévenir, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant, par une ouverture devant se situer dans l'autre pièce. J'hésite à la poursuivre mais Umika et Kotori ont besoin de mon aide. Et puis, elle est armée, je ne fais pas le poids. Je me précipite donc vers Umika, qui n'a pas cillé depuis tout à l'heure.

 **« Umika ? »** je demande doucement. Elle ne bouge pas, fixant de ses yeux bleus le fond de la salle. **« Où est Kotori ? »**

En entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie, Umika se recroqueville d'un coup sur elle-même. Je crois d'abord qu'elle est blessée et me penche sur elle. Je vois alors des larmes couler sur son visage.

 **« Kotori Kotori Kotori Kotori Kotori Kotori Kotori Kotori Kotori Kotori »** répète-t-elle en boucle, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

Sa réaction ne fait qu'accentuer ma crainte. Je me décide alors à regarder dans la direction que fixait Umika. Et ce que je vois me glace le sang.

Un corps inanimé se trouve sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. Je m'en approche lentement, observant avec horreur le cadavre. Il est défiguré, une balle l'a sans doute transpercé mais je reconnais la personne grâce à sa tenue et à ses cheveux ils ont beau être en partie couverts de sang, on distingue aisément leur couleur d'origine, le violet. Comme les cheveux de Kotori.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de vomir devant ce spectacle macabre. Et peu à peu, mon cerveau finit par accepter la nouvelle.

Kotori est morte.

Elle est morte.

Morte.

Morte.

Morte.

Morte.

Morte.

Sans vie, inanimée, éteinte, plongée dans un sommeil éternel.

Et vraisemblablement assassinée.

Je ne me rends compte que je crie qu'en sentant ma gorge me brûler. Pour autant je ne m'arrête pas, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main m'empoigner fermement et me tirer en arrière, hors de cette salle maudite où une innocente a été tuée. Des cheveux violets et des yeux de la même couleur entrent dans mon champ de vision. Je connais la personne mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de son nom. C'est comme si mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

 **« …mi ! Yumi ! YUMI ! »** crie une voix féminine.

Je me réagis pas. Je ne m'en sens pas la force. Kotori est morte. Morte bordel ! On n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, faire cette mission stupide. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Senren… Non, de la faute de toi, YUI !

 _Nous sommes la même personne._

Non ! Je suis Yumi Akata. Pas Yui. Nous ne sommes pas pareilles toi et moi.

 _Nous sommes deux personnes différentes, physiquement parlant. Mais nos esprits sont liés, tu le sais. Et je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Irie._

Pas Irie ! Kotori.

 _Ça revient au même._

NON ! Nous avons beau être des réincarnations, nous ne sommes pas celles que vous étiez ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me révéler qui j'étais…

 _Et tu aurais préféré être enlevée par des scientifiques, leur servir de cobaye sans savoir pourquoi ?_

KOTORI NE SERAIT PAS MORTE !

 _QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?_

… Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive… ? Je ne veux pas être une réincarnation ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu bordel !

 _PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'AI VOULU MOURIR ? TU CROIS QUE J'AI VOULU ÊTRE RENVERSÉE PAR CETTE VOITURE ET ÊTRE PARALYSÉE ? On ne choisit pas notre destin Yumi. Il nous est imposé et on ne peut pas le changer, même par tous les moyens._

Que veux-tu dire ?...

… _Tu es sûre que tu veux comprendre ?_

Quoi bon sang ?

 _On ne peut pas changer notre destin. Dieu ou n'importe qui d'autre nous a permis de revivre, pour avoir une seconde chance. Mais le destin est le destin. Il finit toujours par nous rattraper._

Où veux-tu en venir ?

 _Tu comprendras bien assez vite._

Quoi ?! Attends !

Une claque me fait brusquement revenir à la réalité. Senren – enfin, je crois que c'est elle, je vois mal les visages dans l'obscurité – se tient devant moi, la main levée. Hébétée, je pose ma main sur ma joue brûlante et la regarde en clignant des yeux.

 **« C'est bon, tu as repris tes esprits ?**

 **\- Je crois oui…**

 **\- Désolée pour la gifle mais tu ne semblais pas entendre nos voix. »** Je regarde derrière elle et distingue deux silhouettes, sûrement Ren et Masahiro. Je me souviens alors que leur groupe était censé chercher Taiyo.

 **« Vous l'avez trouvé ?** je m'exclame brusquement. **Taiyo ?**

 **\- Non. On a accouru en entendant le cri d'Umika, puis le tien. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que personne n'ait encore débarqué.**

 **\- Il y avait quelqu'un je crois…**

 **\- Où ?** s'exclame Ren.

 **\- Je ne sais plus… »** Mes souvenirs sont flous. **« Il a tiré sur la vitre, depuis l'extérieur. Et il y avait aussi celui qui a tué sur Kotori… »**

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux lorsque je prononce le nom de mon amie. Senren s'en rend compte et m'attrape par les épaules.

 **« Yumi, s'il te plait, on a besoin de savoir ce que tu as vu. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu es la seule à pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici. Umika est en état de choc elle aussi mais je ne veux pas la gifler parce que je sais qu'elle est très affectée.**

 **\- Je suis aussi affectée,** je grommelle.

 **\- Peut-être mais un peu moins qu'elle. Alors,** _ **s'il te plait,**_ **raconte-nous. »**

A contrecœur, je leur explique tout, du cri de Naomi à ma découverte macabre. Senren m'écoute sans m'interrompre, tandis que Ren ne suit que d'une oreille et que Masahiro improvise une danse étrange dans la pénombre. Lorsque je termine mon récit, la leader du Real SSS déclare.

 **« C'est étrange. Vos cris à toi et Umika ont forcément été entendus par les scientifiques et, d'après ce que tu me dis, quelqu'un t'a vue. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un des nôtres qui ne t'a pas reconnue ?**

 **\- C'est peu probable, la vitre n'était pas teintée. Et puis, on voit mes cheveux de loin…**

 **\- C'est vrai. Ce qui est étrange dans tout ça, c'est que les chercheurs ne soient pas venus ici, alors qu'ils savent maintenant qu'il y a quelqu'un. Et puis, lorsqu'on vous a rejoint, on n'a croisé personne, ce n'est pas normal.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors Yurippe ?** demande Ren.

 **\- Je pense… Qu'on s'est fait piéger en beauté. »**

Un silence pesant suit ses paroles. Nous digérons l'information. Je me demande mentalement qui aurait pu nous trahir mais je m'arrête vite : si nous commençons à nous soupçonner les uns les autres, nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici.

 **« Donc… Quelqu'un nous aurait trahis ?** demande Noda.

 **\- Qui sait ?**

 **\- Mais qui ?** gronde le violet.

 **\- Ça pourrait être n'importe quel membre du Real SSS,** soupire Senren. **J'ai beau avoir pris des précautions, il suffit que l'un d'entre nous ait des contacts avec les scientifiques et tout tombe à l'eau.**

 **\- Pourtant… Ils semblaient préparés…,** je souligne.

 **\- C'est vrai. Toute cette histoire est bien trop étrange. »**

J'allais rajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte de la pièce claque brutalement. Nous sursautons et nous cachons en vitesse parmi les bibliothèques. Le courant n'ayant pas été rétabli, ils ne nous verrons sûrement pas. Au moins, le claquement aura fait revenir Umika parmi nous. Elle me jette un regard interrogateur mais je secoue la tête : ce n'est pas le moment.

 **« Où sont ces fichus gamins ? On ne nous avait pas dit qu'on allait devoir les chercher dans toutes les salles !**

 **\- Si tout s'est bien passé, on va trouver certains cadavres ici non ? »** Mon sang se glace. Il y a bien un traître parmi nous.

 **« D'après le rapport, il n'y a qu'un seul mort. C'est mieux que rien j'imagine, ça va déjà pas mal les ébranler. Ce ne sont que des enfants.**

 **\- Et puis, nous en avons capturé quatre non ?**

 **\- Si. »**

Ils ouvrent la porte de la pièce où se trouve le corps de Kotori et pénètrent dedans. Nous en profitons pour quitter la pièce et allons nous cacher un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

 **« Il y a bien un traître parmi nous !** je souffle.

 **\- J'ai entendu,** murmure Yuri. **Mais il y a plus important : quatre d'entre nous ont été capturés !**

 **\- Naomi-san est peut-être parmi eux,** je chuchote en me souvenant avoir l'avoir entendue crier.

 **\- Ce n'est pas son genre de se faire attraper… Mais tu as peut-être raison. Venez, il faut qu'on les trouve !**

 **\- Mais ces types nous cherchent !** souffle Ren. **On ne devrait pas partir ?**

 **\- Pas sans nos camarades ! »** nous répondons, Senren et moi, d'une seule voix.

Il soupire mais nous suit lorsque nous nous engageons prudemment dans un couloir sombre. Même TK a cessé de danser. Nous arpentons les couloirs, cherchant nos amis. Nous sommes les seuls à être rentrés dans le laboratoire, mais certains de nos camarades ont été capturés, ils se trouvent forcément dans une salle. Nous les passons au peigne fin mais elles sont toutes désertes.

 **« C'est plus que bizarre,** répète Senren. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ? L'endroit devrait grouiller de monde. Et puis, le courant n'a toujours pas été rétabli… C'est comme si on voulait nous attirer dans un piège…**

 **\- Vous êtes** _ **déjà**_ **dans le piège. »** ricane une voix grave sortie de nulle part.

Nous sursautons et nous retournons comme une seule personne mais un éclairage brusque et puissant nous éblouit. Je parviens à peine à distinguer des personnes, derrière.

 **« En voici cinq de plus !** déclare une voix féminine. **On les mets avec les autres ?**

 **\- Oui. »** acquiesce la voix grave.

Des scientifiques nous attrapent et nous immobilisent. Je me débats comme je peux mais celui qui m'a attrapée est trop fort. Il m'emmène dans une pièce, qu'il ferme à double tour en sortant. Senren, Masahiro, Ren et Umika sont avec moi et, en balayant la pièce du regard, je m'aperçois que Kazuki, Hanae, Naomi et Hideko. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs les yeux clos et respire difficilement. Une tache sombre est visible sur sa tenue.

 **« Iwata-sempai !** je m'exclame.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?** demande Yuri.

 **\- Elle a pris un éclat de verre lorsqu'on a été arrêtés,** explique Kazuki. **Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?**

 **\- On a entendu des scientifiques dire que quatre d'entre nous avaient été arrêtés. Alors on est partie à leur recherche…**

 **\- Ne nous cherchez plus,** la coupe Nao. **C'est nous.**

 **\- On avait bien compris,** grommelle Noda.

 **\- Et on a été attrapés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Comment étaient-ils au courant de notre venue ?**

 **\- On n'en sait rien,** fait Hanae. **On a juste été enfermés ici, sans explications. »**

Nous restons silencieux. Peu après, la porte s'ouvre en grand et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs rentrent. Ses yeux rouges brillent et Senren et Kazuki manquent de s'étouffer en la reconnaissant.

 **« SHIINA-SAN ?! »** hurlent-ils tous les deux.

Je reconnais effectivement la mystérieuse jeune femme du SSS. Elle n'a pas changé, ses cheveux sont juste plus courts.

 **« Tu es une alliée des scientifiques ?** crache notre leader.

 **\- Disons que je suis une cobaye.**

 **\- Tu m'as l'air en bonne santé pour une cobaye,** signale Otonashi.

 **\- Votre ami aussi est en bonne santé,** réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Tu parles de Taiyo ?** je m'écrie.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Où est-il ?** je poursuis.

 **\- Quelle importance ? Vous n'allez pas sortir d'ici de toute façon. »**

Je serre les dents. Si elle s'imagine qu'on va rester assis sagement… Pas maintenant qu'on sait que Taiyo est bien ici et en parfaite santé… Je jette un coup d'œil à Senren qui doit penser la même chose que moi. On va devoir fuir, tant qu'il est encore temps. Shiina a fermé la porte en entrant mais ne l'a pas verrouillée. Si elle est comme avant, impossible de foncer vers la porte, elle m'a attrapera avant.

 **« Je suis venue vous faire une proposition. Enfin, pas à vous, à ceux qui sont en vous. »**

Elle nous observe froidement.

 **« Voulez-vous vivre à nouveau ?**

 **\- Tu es sûre d'avoir compris le concept des réincarnations ?** siffle Kazuki. **Parce qu'on est en train de revivre là !**

 **\- Non. Vous n'êtes qu'une copie de ceux que vous étiez autrefois. Une version déformée, de secours parce que vous n'êtes plus.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...,** je m'exclame.

 **\- Nous pouvons vous permettre de redevenir ceux que vous étiez, de vivre à nouveau en étant vous-mêmes, pas une copie.**

 **\- Se pourrait-il que… ?** fait brusquement la Nishiko en écarquillant les yeux. **Tu es…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une réincarnation. C'est celle qui s'appelait autrefois Shiina, la même que celle que vous connaissiez. En un peu plus bavarde. »**

La nouvelle voix nous fait sursauter. Je me retourne et aperçois un autre visage connu.

 **« Autant je suis surprise pour Shiina-san, autant ta trahison ne me surprend même pas,** crache Senren.

 **\- Je suis également ravi de te revoir, Yuri. Ou Senren qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?**

 **\- Ayato Naoi,** déclare lentement Hanae.

 **\- Kanade Tachibana,** lui répond celui-ci sur le même ton. **Enfin, Hanae Tenshiyori. Tu redeviendras peut-être Kanade, si tu te joins à nous.**

 **\- Vous délirez !** je crie brusquement.

 **\- La vie a été injuste avec nous,** me répond-il sur un ton méprisant. **Elle nous a tout pris, nous menant droit à la mort. Alors oui, on a pu se réincarner. Mais on est destinés à être spectateurs, à regarder à travers les yeux de notre copie, sans pouvoir agir ! Je refuse. Nous devrions avoir le droit de réellement revivre. Et pour cela, nous devons inverser les rôles. »**

Sa tirade me donne la nausée. De quel droit décide-t-il de qui vit ou qui meurt ? Nous avons autant le droit de vivre que ceux qui vivaient avant. Brusquement, je comprends une chose : si les scientifiques ont enlevé Taiyo, c'est pour ça ? Pour effacer sa présence et la remplacer par celle d'Hinata ?

 _Ils ne sont pas vraiment différents l'un de l'autre. Comme nous au fond._

Peut-être mais ils ne sont pas identiques. Je refuse de les laisser faire. La colère m'envahit et je me précipite sans réfléchir vers la porte restée ouverte. Bizarrement, ni Shiina ni Naoi n'essayent de me retenir, mais peu importe. Je dois trouver Taiyo, coûte que coûte.

Je cours un moment dans les couloirs et je ne tombe sur personne. Tout ce qui se passe est vraiment étrange, pourquoi les scientifiques n'essayent-ils pas de m'arrêter ?

Au détour d'un couloir, je tombe sur quelqu'un et m'arrête net. Mais ce n'est pas parce que la personne braque une arme sur moi. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que derrière elle se trouvent deux gardes en uniforme. C'est parce que je connais ces cheveux. Et ces yeux.

 **« Ne bouge plus Yumi »** déclare-t-il de sa voix familière, autrefois si chaleureuse et désormais si froide.

Ne me dis pas que tu es avec eux…

Taiyo.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas please, je me déteste aussi x) Mais la suite arrivera à l'heure donc plus qu'un mois ! :D

Merci à Hasami.


	17. Chapter 17 : Chapitre XII

Hello !

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster aujourd'hui mais finalement je peux ! Vous avez échappé à un jour supplémentaire d'attente xD  
Je poste deux chapitres exceptionnellement mais ils sont plus courts que d'habitude alors vous ne gagnez rien désolée :')

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages d'origine sont toujours à Maeda, je les change juste un petit peu._

* * *

 **« Taiyo... »**

A moins que ce ne soit Hinata ? Taiyo aurait-il lui aussi laissé la place à son ancien lui ? Je cherche dans son regard une explication mais je n'y lis que de la froideur. La gentillesse a laissé la place à l'indifférence, l'amitié a laissé la sienne à l'ignorance.

 **« Fais demi-tour et retourne bien sagement dans ta cellule,** poursuit-il. **Sinon, ceux-là t'y ramèneront de force,** ajoute-il en désignant les deux hommes derrière lui.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?... »** je demande d'une voix tremblante.

Il ignore ma question et fait signe aux deux gardes de s'avancer. Je recule de quelques pas mais me retrouve dos au mur. Les deux vigiles en profitent pour s'approcher de moi et m'attrapent les bras.

 **« Lâchez-moi ! »** je proteste vainement. Je me débats mais ils sont trop forts. Désespérée, je crie à Taiyo/Hinata : **« Réponds à ma question ! Qui es-tu ? »**

Il ne répond rien et se contente de me jeter un regard froid. Pourtant, je crois déceler une trace de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il se penche vers moi et me souffle :

 **« On n'échappe pas à son destin Yumi. Sauf si on le prend à son propre jeu. »**

J'écarquille les yeux. Ses paroles font écho à celles de Yui tout à l'heure. Et il m'a appelée Yumi... C'est Taiyo alors ? Mais, si c'est lui, il est visiblement du côté des scientifiques... J'aimerais lui parler plus longtemps mais les gardes me traînent jusqu'à la cellule où je retrouve mes camarades. Naoi et Shiina sont partis les autres n'ont pas bougé.

 **« Yumi !** s'exclame Kazuki une fois que les gardes ont refermé la porte.

 **\- On s'est inquiétés !** ajoute Umika. **Évite de partir comme ça !**

 **\- Je l'ai vu...,** je souffle.

 **\- Qui ?** m'interroge Kazu.

 **\- A ton avis ?** intervient Senren. **Taiyo, bien sûr.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?** s'exclame Umika. **Il va bien ?**

 **\- Il a l'air d'aller bien... Par contre...**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'alarme la blonde.

 **\- Il est du côté des scientifiques, visiblement. »**

Un long silence suit mes paroles. Ils me dévisagent tous d'un air perdu.

 **« Alors, il n'a pas été enlevé ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, il a pointé une arme sur moi et m'a ordonné de retourner ici. Son ton était si froid...**

 **\- Il aurait été remplacé par Hinata ?** s'interroge Senren.

 **\- Il m'a appelée Yumi alors je ne suis pas sûre...**

 **\- Vous vous êtes parlé ?** répète-t-elle.

 **\- Ouais, plus ou moins. Il m'a juste dit un truc à propos du destin...**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Quelque chose comme « On n'échappe pas à son destin sauf si on le prend à son propre jeu ».**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?** s'inquiète Umika.

 **\- On pourrait peut-être leur demander...,** déclare Ren qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

 **\- De qui tu parles ?**

 **\- Des scientifiques.**

 **\- Ils ne nous répondront pas !**

 **\- Et si on demandait à nos anciennes incarnations ? »** propose Hanae.

C'est une bonne idée mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles interviennent quand bon leur semble... Pas sûr que les appeler de toutes nos forces dans nos esprits marche beaucoup... Senren décide quand même d'essayer. Elle s'assoit, dos au mur et ferme les yeux. Les minutes passent lentement. Lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux, elle semble désespérée.

 **« Rien à faire... Yuri ne me répond pas. »**

Les uns après les autres, nous essayons tous de communiquer avec nos anciennes incarnations. Sans succès. Tous restent silencieux, même s'ils nous entendent sûrement. La question est : pourquoi ce silence ? Qu'ont-ils à nous cacher ? C'est sur ces questions que je plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisée par la longue journée qui vient de s'écouler.

Le lendemain, deux scientifiques viennent dans notre cellule. Ils nous expliquent que leur patron veut nous rencontrer individuellement et qu'ils vont nous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Je suis donc la première à me rendre dans le bureau d'un certain Dee. Le bureau en question est situé au cœur du laboratoire. Il est protégé par un scanner rétinien. Que peut-il bien y avoir là-dedans ? C'est la question que je me pose en passant la porte.

Dee est un homme avec une imposante carrure. Il est blond mais c'est sûrement une teinture : la couleur est trop criarde et vive pour être réelle. Sa peau mate et ses yeux noirs me disent vaguement quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à l'identifier.

 **« Bienvenue,** déclare-t-il d'une voix grave. **J'espère que tu nous excuseras pour la qualité de votre chambre, nous ne sommes pas un hôtel.**

 **\- Il y a une chambre pour huit personnes et aucun lit,** je réplique. **Vous auriez quand même pu faire un effort. »** Il rit avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux :  
 **« Tu auras accès à une meilleure chambre si tu acceptes ma proposition. Tu pourras même rentrer chez toi.**

 **\- Et si je n'accepte pas ?**

 **\- Dis-moi,** lance-t-il en éludant la question, **ne penses-tu pas que Yui mériterait d'avoir une vie heureuse ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu sais qu'elle a été fauchée par une voiture en étant jeune. Elle était paralysée et a passé toute sa vie dans un lit, à dépendre de sa mère. Elle est morte sans avoir connu les joies de la vie. Ne mérite-t-elle pas de les connaître ?**

 **\- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire,** je le coupe. **Vous voulez que je laisse Yui prendre le contrôle de mon corps pour qu'elle vive normalement. Donc, je ne mérite pas de vivre selon vous ?**

 **\- Eh bien, tu n'es que la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle d'une fille morte il y a seize ans. Ce n'est pas une vraie existence. »**

Sa réponse me laisse bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mentalité ?

 **« Vous délirez !** je m'exclame. **Hors de question que je cède ma place à Yui pour des raisons aussi stupides ! Et je sais qu'elle pense comme moi ! »**

Mon interlocuteur grimace. Il aurait sans doute préféré une autre réponse. Sans un mot, il appuie sur un bouton et le garde qui m'avait accompagnée entre dans la pièce. Celui-ci me raccompagne jusqu'à ma cellule, laissant Ren y aller.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule, chacun revenant avec différentes réactions de leur entrevue. Colère, indignation, tristesse, les émotions se mélangent. Moi, je ne sais que penser. C'est une idée juste mais... Insinuer que nos vies valent moins que les autres est odieux. Un part de nous a déjà vécu mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne valons rien ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui faire regretter ses paroles. C'est sur cette pensée que je sombre dans le sommeil.

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par un cri. Je me redresse rapidement et regarde mes camarades. Kazuki est le seul debout il semble paniqué.

 **« Hanae et Hideko-san ont disparu !**

 **\- Quoi ? »** s'alarme Senren.

Nous balayons la salle du regard. Effectivement, aucune des deux filles ne s'y trouve.

 **« Elles ne sont sûrement pas enfuies,** réfléchit notre leader à haute voix. **Ce sont sûrement les scientifiques qui les ont déplacées...**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? En plus, Hideko-san est blessée !**

 **\- Peut-être qu'ils l'ont soignée ?** hasarde Ren.  
 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi emmener aussi Hanae ? »** lui crie Kazuki en retour. Son interlocuteur s'apprête à lui hurler dessus en retour mais Umika lui fait signe de ne pas envenimer la situation. Kazuki est déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça.

 **« Si quelqu'un entre, nous le forcerons à nous répondre. »** lui promet la blonde.

Malheureusement, la porte ne s'ouvre pas et la patience de Kazuki atteint ses limites. Cela fait déjà une heure qu'il tourne en rond dans la pièce, pendant que nous tentons vainement d'entrer en contact avec les anciens nous. Nous tentons de le calmer, sans succès, quand une alarme se déclenche.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** je hurle pour couvrir le bruit strident.

 **\- Quelqu'un vient peut-être à notre secours !** me répond Senren sur le même ton. **Tous nos membres n'ont pas été attrapés ! »**

C'est vrai, ils ne nous ont pas abandonnés quand même ! La porte s'ouvre d'un coup sur Shiina.

 **« Allez, bougez-vous !** nous fait-elle.

 **\- Pardon ?** répète Umika.

 **-** _ **FUYEZ !**_ **Mais dépêchez-vous !**

 **\- C'est encore un piège, c'est ça ?** grince Senren.

 **\- Non. »** Elle s'agenouille en face de la Nishiko. **« Yurippe, je t'assure que ce n'est pas un piège. C'est notre volonté, à Seiko et à moi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- Fuyez ! Vite. »**

Elle nous pousse en dehors de la cellule et nous emmène jusqu'à une sortie de secours. Nous constatons avec étonnement qu'Hanae et Hideko s'y trouvent aussi.

 **« Ne revenez pas surtout !** nous souffle Shiina.

 **\- Et Taiyo ?... »** je lui demande.

Elle ne me répond pas, mais glisse une enveloppe dans ma main. Puis, elle referme la porte et disparait, nous laissant là, sous le choc.


	18. Chapter 18 : Chapitre XIII

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont toujours à Jun Maeda, je les change juste un peu._

* * *

 _« A vous tous, réincarnations,_

 _J'espère sincèrement que cette lettre restera entre les mains du SSS car elle constitue une preuve de notre trahison et je vous avoue que nous n'avons pas très envie d'être exécutés. Nous vous demandons donc de la brûler après lecture._

 _Par où commencer ? Peut-être par le déclenchement de tout ça..._  
 _Seiko a retrouvé ses souvenirs il y a un ou deux ans, après qu'elle ait été enlevée par des vendeurs d'enfants. Après son enlèvement, elle a été vendue à un couple de chercheurs. Dès le début, ils avaient prévu de se servir d'elle comme cobaye. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais simplement condamnée à la voir souffrir._  
 _Et puis un jour, un homme s'est présenté au laboratoire. Il se nommait Dee. Il s'est longuement entretenu avec le couple. Quand l'entretien s'est terminé, ils avaient tous les trois l'air satisfait. Seiko s'est tout de suite méfiée. Dee avait l'air très riche et elle savait le couple très intéressé par l'argent. Elle avait raison de le faire._  
 _Quelques jours après, il est revenu, cette fois pour parler à Seiko. Il a alors expliqué que lui aussi était une réincarnation. Il a refusé de dire qui il était, et je ne peux pas vous le dire parce qu'il ne ressemble à personne de l'ancien SSS. Je suppose qu'il se déguise. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait une proposition à faire. Il avait fait de longues recherches, et il pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de refaire de moi une personne à part entière. Mais ce moyen impliquait de rétrograder l'âme de Seiko au rang de simple spectatrice, comme je l'étais à ce moment._

 _Car oui, Seiko n'a pas disparu. Nous avons juste inversé nos places. Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard._

 _Au début, je me suis opposée à cette proposition. J'ai longuement débattu mentalement avec Seiko. Elle non plus n'était pas vraiment pour. Mais elle avait entendu Dee parler de retrouver les autres réincarnations avec mon aide. Elle se doutait que si cela arrivait, Dee vous ferait la même proposition. Et nous n'étions pas sûre que c'en soit une._  
 _Nous nous sommes mises d'accord : Seiko allait accepter la proposition et échanger de place avec moi. Puis, nous allions nous mettre à votre recherche tout en échafaudant un plan pour vous permettre de fuir si l'on vous retrouvait. Nous avons joué un double jeu, jusqu'à ce que tout bascule._

(un espace sépare ce paragraphe et le suivant. La couleur du stylo a changé.)

 _Un jour, Dee est arrivé avec un garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il m'a longuement dévisagée, comme s'il savait qu'il me connaissait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver qui j'étais. Dee l'a emmené auprès du couple et des scientifiques qui étaient arrivés au laboratoire entre temps et leur a révélé ce que je savais déjà en partie. Que ce garçon s'appelait Taiyo Mawa, qu'il venait d'emménager à Mine, dans la préfecture de Yamaguchi, que c'était aussi une réincarnation, celle d'Hinata Hideki. Ils lui ont fait la même proposition qu'à Seiko. Il était fermement contre bien sûr. Il ne cessait de leur répéter « Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Je m'appelle Taiyo, pas Hinata ! ». Évidemment, Dee l'avait enlevé en oubliant un léger détail : Taiyo n'avait pas conscience d'être une réincarnation. Et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le fait d'en entendre parler ne suffit pas à se souvenir. Je suppose qu'Hinata se taisait volontairement. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est moi qui ai été chargée de le convaincre d'accepter la proposition. J'ai alors eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui et d'apprendre plein de choses sur vous. Il était réticent au début mais il a fini par se détendre. Il m'a parlé de Yumi, de Kazuki, d'Akane et d'Akari surtout. Après recherches, il s'est avéré que Yumi et Kazuki étaient bien des réincarnations. J'ai réussi à cacher les données à Dee, mais il a fini par trouver de lui-même, en cherchant dans l'entourage de Taiyo._

 _Comme Taiyo n'avait pas conscience d'être une réincarnation, cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de tout lui expliquer. Je m'en suis tenue au minimum, à savoir que ses amis étaient en danger et qu'il allait devoir jouer un double jeu, comme moi. Le reste est venu au fur et à mesure. Tout s'est compliqué quand vous êtes arrivés. Nous avons été obligés de jouer les méchants, mais nous avions prévu que ça arriverait et nous avons un plan de secours. Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est qu'il a fonctionné et que vous vous êtes tous échappés._

 _Restez loin des scientifiques désormais et ne vous occupez plus de nous. La situation devient dangereuse et s'ils vous attrapent à nouveau, ce sera plus difficile de vous aider. Ne vous préoccupez pas de nous, nous nous en sortirons. Je le dis surtout pour Yumi et Kazuki, qui vont sûrement vouloir aider leur ami. Rentrez chez vous, reprenez une vie normale. Je ne dis pas que vous devez l'oublier mais ce serait trop dangereux d'aller le chercher. Les scientifiques vous attendent de pied ferme._

 _Autre chose : Shuun-kun (Naoi-san) ne joue pas de double jeu lui. Restez sur vos gardes, il peut se montrer effrayant. Je ne peux pas prédire sa réaction en apprenant que vous vous êtes échappés mais je pense qu'il va s'énerver. Il n'a pas conservé son pouvoir d'hypnotisme mais il est très doué pour manipuler les gens alors faîtes très attention._

 _Shiina. »_

(en dessous de la signature, un bout de papier en mauvais état est agrafé. L'écriture est différente de celle de Shiina et le texte semble avoir été rédigé très rapidement. Certains mots sont illisibles.)

 _Yumi, Kazuki... ...tion, ...ifiques ... é ... ane et Ak... pendant... tre absen... Ils ... servir co... age..._

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit chapitre qui n'en est pas vraiment un et qui me sert de transition pour le prochain, qui sera d'ailleurs le dernier. Et oui, déjà... Il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue, après ce sera fini...

Merci à Hasami.


	19. Chapter 19 : Chapitre XIV

Bonjour !

Hein quoi ? Je suis en retard ? Noooooooon...  
Bon d'accord, j'ai cinq jours de retard mais c'est pas de ma faute ^^' Disons que le brevet blanc de la semaine dernière avait fait disparaître toute motivation d'écrire alors que mon chapitre n'était pas encore terminé ! Mais elle est revenue donc ça va non ? -w-  
Je rappelle donc une nouvelle fois que c'est le dernier chapitre (snif snif) mais qu'il y aura encore un épilogue dans un peu moins d'un mois. J'en profiterai pour faire un long bla-bla de fin de fiction x)

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !

 **Disclaimer :** Une partie de tous mes personnages est à Jun Maeda. L'univers de base lui appartient également.

* * *

 **« Il faut qu'on aille les chercher ! »**

Le ton de Kazuki est catégorique. Senren soupire et le regarde droit dans les yeux, tandis que je ramasse la chaise que Kazuki a fait tomber en se levant brutalement – nous sommes dans la cuisine de la villa des Nishiko, tous assis autour de la grande table.

 **« Non.**

 **\- Non ?** répète mon meilleur ami.

 **\- Non,** insiste Senren d'un ton plus ferme encore. **C'est trop risqué. En plus, tu as pu mal interpréter le message…**

 **\- Tu sais bien que non,** la coupe le roux. **On doit y aller.**

 **\- Kazuki,** intervient Naomi. **Ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Akane-san et Akari-san serviront juste d'otages, ils ne vont pas s'en prendre à elles.**

 **\- Peut-être que si ! S'ils voient que nous ne venons pas, ils pourraient les tuer pour se venger !**

 **\- Eh, Kazuki,** intervient à son tour Ren, à la surprise de tous. **Calme-toi un peu ! C'est pas en criant que tu vas sauver ta frangine !**

 **\- Je pense que tu es mal placé pour me critiquer. »** réplique sèchement Kazuki.

Ren veut répliquer mais Senren l'arrête d'un geste.

 **« Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre,** déclare-t-elle. **Kazuki, je comprends que tu veuilles aller sauver ta sœur mais c'est bien trop risqué. Désolée,** ajoute-t-elle avec compassion.

 **\- Mais… Yumi, toi aussi tu veux les aider non ? »**

Je ne réponds rien. Évidemment que je veux sauver Akane et Akari. Une partie de moi me hurle de retourner sur le champ au laboratoire. Je pourrais aussi en profiter pour voir Taiyo. Mais… Une autre partie de moi me dit que Senren a raison, que c'est trop risqué, que Seiko nous a mis en garde et nous a recommandé de ne pas revenir. Je soupire.

 **« Kazu… Je pense que nous devrions juste attendre. »** Mon meilleur ami recule d'un pas, blessé par mon absence de soutien. Je grimace intérieurement. **« Mais il y a un autre problème.**

 **\- Lequel ? »** m'interroge Senren.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Nous nous figeons.

 **« Mes parents ne doivent rentrer que dans une semaine !** souffle Senren. **Et nous sommes tous là.**

 **\- POLICE ! OUVREZ !** hurle une voix grave depuis l'extérieur. **NOUS SAVONS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ ! »**

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. La police…

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?** je chuchote, paniquée.

 **\- Les scientifiques ont porté plainte et indiqué notre signalement ?** demande Umika à voix basse.

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait,** répond Senren sur le même ton **, ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque que la police découvre leurs expériences. Enlever des enfants et faire des expérimentations sur eux est très grave.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent ?**

 **\- Nos parents…,** je souffle.

 **\- Quoi nos parents ?** répète Kazuki.

 **\- Ils ont dû prévenir la police !**

 **\- Pas les miens en tout cas,** lance sèchement Hideko, qui a pu être soignée et est remise de sa blessure. **Ils sont morts. »**

Je comprends mon manque de tact. J'oublie que tous n'ont pas menti pour venir ici…

 **« Je veux dire… Je suis partie en laissant un simple mot à ma mère, alors elle a dû prévenir la police…**

 **\- Mes parents sont en voyage mais ils doivent rentrer aujourd'hui et Akari-nee-chan devait me couvrir,** ajoute Kazuki.

 **\- J'ai fait croire à mes parents que je devais rester chez Kazuki pour l'aider pour un travail… »** déclare également Hanae.

D'autres avouent avoir menti ou caché à leurs parents la vérité, en leur disant qu'ils reviendraient dans deux jours. Malheureusement… Cela fait quatre jours que nous avons quitté nos familles le délai est largement écoulé, nos familles doivent être mortes d'inquiétude.

 **« La question est : comment savent-ils que nous sommes ici ?** demande Umika.

 **\- Grâce à ça. »** répond Fukuo en nous montrant un article sur son ordinateur.

Nous nous penchons sur l'écran et découvrons l'article posté le matin même sur les réseaux sociaux : un article où on nous voit tous rentrer dans la villa des Nishiko. Des gros plans sur nos visages sont postés plus bas, accompagnés du texte de divers avis de recherche.

 **« Mais qui…,** je demande, choquée.

 **\- Naoi,** lâche Kazuki. **Shiina-san a dit qu'il allait essayer de se venger.**

 **\- Ne l'accuse pas trop vite,** le reprend Senren.

 **\- C'est pourtant le seul qui aurait pu faire ça.**

 **\- N'importe quel scientifique aurait pu le faire aussi,** objecte Nao.

 **\- Peu importe, il y a plus important,** tranche Senren. **La police est à la porte. Et ils ne vont pas tarder à la défoncer je pense.**

 **\- On ne peut pas emprunter un autre chemin pour sortir ?** je demande.

 **\- Si, il y a une sortie de secours au sous-sol. »**

Nous nous dirigeons sans faire de bruit vers le sous-sol. Dehors, les policiers commencent à s'impatienter et les coups sur la porte nous indiquent qu'ils essayent de la défoncer. Nous pressons donc le pas, sans pour autant courir pour éviter de faire du bruit.

Effectivement, une porte blindée se trouve au sous-sol. Senren explique que, si jamais des cambrioleurs pénètrent chez eux, sa famille et elle peuvent s'enfuir par cette porte un long tunnel se trouve derrière et débouche dans la forêt qui jouxte la propriété. Nous empruntons donc le souterrain, tellement étroit que nous devons marcher en file indienne. Senren ferme la marche et verrouille la porte pour ralentir les policiers. Nous avançons un moment dans l'obscurité avant de sortir dans les bois. Je sens Kazuki se détendre lorsque nous retrouvons l'air libre être enfermé dans un tunnel dans le noir ne doit pas lui rappeler de bons souvenirs.

Une fois dehors, nous décidons de nous séparer pour moins attirer l'attention. Nous choisissons de nous retrouver chez Hideko qui habite aussi à Tokyo. Accompagnée de Nao et d'Umika, je prends le métro pour la première fois – Hideko n'habite pas à proximité de chez Senren. J'aurais aimé que Kazuki vienne avec nous mais mon ami avait refusé. _« Je préfère éviter de prendre le métro, vu ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. »_ m'avait-il expliqué.

Alors que nous approchons de chez Hideko, le portable de Naomi sonne. C'est Senren.

 **« Senren ne va pas nous rejoindre chez Hideko-san,** déclare la Ome après avoir raccroché.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** je demande.

 **\- A priori, il s'est passé quelque chose avec son frère.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas les détails. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle devait aller à Todai au plus vite.**

 **\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… »** souffle Umika.

Naomi ne répond rien et se contente de nous entraîner chez l'Iwata. Lorsque nous arrivons chez la rose, Hanae me saute littéralement dessus.

 **« Yumi-san !** s'écrie-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Kazu est parti !**

 **\- Quoi ?** je répète.

 **\- Quand il a appris que Senren ne viendrait pas, il est parti en courant…**

 **\- J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais il court vite…,** marmonne Ren.

 **\- Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ?** demande Umika.

 **\- Au laboratoire…,** je murmure effarée.

 **\- Quoi ?! Yurippe lui avait dit de ne pas y aller !** s'énerve Ren.

 **\- Il veut absolument sauver sa sœur et Akane !** j'explique tout en sachant que ça ne justifie rien.

 **\- Il faut le rattraper !** fait Hanae.

 **\- Non,** tranche Naomi.

 **\- Non ?** répète la blanche.

 **\- Il faut attendre les ordres de Senren. »**

Hanae me jette un regard affolé, je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas attendre les ordres de notre leader. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me lance à la poursuite de mon meilleur ami. J'entends les autres me crier de revenir mais je les ignore. Je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison je suis partie à sa poursuite. Pour le ramener ? Ou… Pour aller moi aussi chercher Akane et Akari ?

Je décide de me pencher sur la question lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé. Ce qui n'est déjà pas une mince affaire. Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation et Tokyo est une ville qui m'est étrangère. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire : je réussis à refaire le chemin inverse et retourne près de la villa des Nishiko. La police est toujours là, ils doivent fouiller la villa de fond en comble (je leur souhaite bien du courage, il y a une centaine de pièces). Je pourrais leur demander où se retrouve le laboratoire mais ils doivent connaître mon visage. Je décide de rentrer dans un magasin au hasard et de demander aux propriétaires de me renseigner.

Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard avec un plan de la ville et un trajet surligné dessus. Par chance, la police ne semble pas avoir transmis notre signalement aux riverains. Au cas où, j'ai quand même attaché mes cheveux en chignon et retiré ma veste rose pâle que j'ai rangée dans mon sac à dos. Avec la paire de lunettes de soleil que Senren m'a offert (elle l'avait en double), je ressemble plus à une touriste qu'à une fugueuse. _Tant mieux._

Je marche un long moment avant de revenir dans la forêt où nous avions attendu le signal. Je peux voir le laboratoire en contrebas. Je ne constate aucun changement particulier au niveau de la sécurité. Kazuki n'est nulle part. Il aurait dû arriver avant moi alors, s'il n'est pas là, ça signifie qu'il est déjà dans le laboratoire. Mais comment est-il passé ? La barrière électrique est de nouveau opérationnelle…

Il n'a pas pu sauter par-dessus, elle est bien trop haute… Et il ne s'est pas bêtement présenté à la porte si ? Je décide de m'approcher discrètement mais un garde tourne la tête dans ma direction. Je plonge vite dans le buisson le plus proche mais il s'avance vers moi. Je retiens ma respiration en priant pour qu'il ne fouille pas le buisson prière qui s'avère vaine puisqu'il écarte les branches du buisson et me soulève en m'attrapant par le bras.

 **« Tiens tiens !** ricane-t-il. **Dee avait raison. En voilà une autre. »**

Une autre ? Kazuki s'est-il lui aussi fait attraper ? J'essaye de m'échapper mais le garde est fort. Il me conduit à l'intérieur du laboratoire, dans le bureau de Dee. Kazuki s'y trouve déjà.

 **« Yumi !** s'exclame-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?**

 **\- Je te cherchais…,** je soupire. **Mais ça n'a pas tourné comme je l'imaginais.**

 **\- Je ne vous comprends pas,** soupire à son tour Dee. **Vous avez l'occasion de vous enfuir mais vous revenez ?**

 **\- Ne faites pas l'innocent !** s'énerve mon meilleur ami. **Vous nous avez forcés à revenir !**

 **\- Je n'ai forcé personne,** se défend Dee avec un sourire en coin. **Vous n'étiez pas** _ **obligés**_ **de venir chercher vos amies. Vous auriez très bien pu les abandonner.**

 **\- Ben voyons ! Comme si on allait faire ça ! »**

Je n'ai jamais vu mon meilleur ami aussi énervé. Le lien qui l'unit à sa sœur est très fort, contrairement à énormément de frères et sœurs.

 **« Laissez-les partir !** continue de crier Kazuki.

 **\- 'Ben voyons !'** l'imite Dee. **'Comme si on allait faire ça !' »**

Kazu bout de plus en plus, je le vois dans son regard. Je décide d'intervenir.

 **« Si nous collaborons avec vous… Vous les libérerez ?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** sourit Dee. **Parole de scout.**

 **\- Je parie que vous n'avez jamais été chez les scouts…,** je marmonne.

 **\- C'est exact. Mais vous avez quand même ma parole.**

 **\- En admettant qu'elle valle quelque chose. »** Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **« Si vous acceptez de travailler avec nous,** reprend Dee, **je les libérerais immédiatement et devant vous. Vous avez ma parole d'ancien « leader » de la Guilde. »**

Kazuki et moi manquons de nous étouffer avec notre salive. Il vient de parler de la Guilde ?! L'endroit où nous entreposions les armes dans l'au-delà ? Dee rit devant notre air choqué.

 **« Vous n'aviez pas deviné que j'étais comme vous ? Je pensais qu'au moins Yurippe m'aurait reconnu.**

 **\- Vous êtes … ?** bredouille Kazuki.

 **\- Oui, je suis celui qu'on appelait autrefois Chaa. »**

Son nom ne me parle pas vraiment, je ne me suis jamais rendue à la Guilde. Mais Kazuki semble le reconnaître aisément.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Je pensais que vous étiez de notre côté !**

 **\- Je m'étais juste fait embarquer par Yurippe. J'avoue avoir passé du bon temps en votre compagnie mais sans plus.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi…**

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'en prendre aux réincarnations ? Parce que je veux connaître le succès. Je suis mort avant d'être devenu célèbre. Comme j'ai eu une nouvelle chance, j'ai décidé de la saisir au vol et d'en profiter. J'ai manipulé Dee pour qu'il mette au point un sérum plongeant la conscience dans un état léthargique, ce qui m'a permis de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Avec une équipe de scientifique, j'ai poursuivi mes recherches tout en cherchant d'autres réincarnations. J'ai besoin de plusieurs réincarnations pour exposer les résultats de mes recherches au monde entier !**

 **\- On va juste vous prendre pour un fou !** je réplique.

 **\- Pas forcément. Je suis en train de mettre au point un scanner mémoriel. Avec ça… Je prouverais au monde entier l'existence des réincarnations ! »**

Son discours me sidère. Je brûle d'envie de dire quelque chose mais il reprend la parole.

 **« Acceptez-vous de collaborer maintenant que vous savez tout ?**

 **\- Si vous libérez Akane, Akari-sempai, Taiyo et Shiina ! »** je réponds avec énergie. Lorsque je prononce le nom de Taiyo, je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas si c'est bien lui ou si Hinata a pris sa place.

 **« Pourquoi Shiina ?** s'étonne Chaa. **Elle est de notre côté. »**

Je ne veux pas trahir Shiina, mais je refuse de l'abandonner à son sort…

 **« Enfin, je sais qu'elle nous a trahis,** grommelle Chaa, mettant fin à mon dilemme. **Mais elle nous a de nouveau juré fidélité. Enfin, s'il n'y a que ça. Elle était devenue inutile de toute façon. »**

Il appuie sur un bouton situé sur son bureau. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, trois gardes entrent, escortant Akane et Akari. Dee leur explique qu'il faut aussi aller chercher Taiyo et Shiina tandis que Kazuki et moi nous précipitons sur les deux filles. Elles ont l'air d'aller bien, malgré l'hématome qu'a Akari au visage.

 **« Akari-nee !** s'exclame son frère. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet hématome ?**

 **\- J'ai voulu m'enfuir,** grimace Akari. **Mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Je suis tellement désolé…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »**

Pendant qu'ils discutent, je m'approche d'Akane. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis notre dispute. Elle fuit d'ailleurs mon regard.

 **« Akane…,** je commence.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Yumi ?** demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche en tournant enfin ses yeux vers moi. **Qui sont ces gens ?**

 **\- Ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer,** je soupire. **Tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici avec Akari-sempai, Taiyo et une autre fille. Elle et Akari-sempai vous expliqueront pas mal de choses pendant que vous vous rendrez chez des amis à nous. Je vais t'écrire l'adresse… »**

Je saisis un stylo et un bout de papier et lui écrit l'adresse d'Hideko. Elle me regarde faire sans dire un mot mais je lis l'inquiétude dans son regard lorsque je lui donne le papier.

 **« Yumi… Je…**

 **\- C'est bon,** je souris. **On parlera plus tard. »**

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, sur Taiyo et Shiina cette fois-ci. Lorsque Taiyo nous voit, son regard s'illumine avant de laisser place à de la confusion mais son visage ne trahit rien, ce qui ne m'indique pas qui il est. J'ai m'approche de lui pour lui parler mais Dee leur explique qu'ils sont libres et qu'ils vont pouvoir rentrer chez eux immédiatement. Il fait alors signe aux gardes de les escorter jusqu'à la sortie. Taiyo a juste le temps de se pencher vers moi et de murmurer :

 **« Sur mon ordinateur, dans la salle 20, trouve le fichier intitulé « Arc ». N'attends pas trop, le fichier est programmé pour disparaître dans deux heures. »**

Visiblement, il a compris que nous allions rester un moment dans ce laboratoire. Après le départ de nos amis, Dee se tourne vers nous.

 **« Mes gardes vont vous faire visiter les lieux. »**

Effectivement, deux gardes nous font signe de les suivre. Nous parcourons de nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant la fameuse salle 20.

 **« Ce sera votre bureau. »** explique l'un des gardes.

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur et les gardes décident de nous laisser découvrir notre lieu de travail tranquillement. Ils nous expliquent qu'ils nous attendront devant la porte. Je profite de notre chance pour aller sur l'ordinateur et ouvrir le fichier dont m'a parlé Taiyo. Il contient plusieurs photos, des photos du laboratoire. Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas ce que signifient les photos. Puis, une phrase de Senren me revient en mémoire.

 _« Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque que la police découvre leurs expériences. Enlever des enfants et faire des expérimentations sur eux est très grave. »_

Mais bien sûr ! On nous a enlevé nos portables et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des appareils photos ici, sûrement dans le but d'éviter que leurs expériences soient révélées publiquement. Mais là… Sans plus attendre, je me connecte à Internet et publie les photos sur tous mes réseaux sociaux. En plus, Senren et les autres partagent à leur tour mes publications. Taiyo a du les mettre au courant. Dans quelques minutes, un grand nombre de personnes découvriront ce qu'on fait dans le laboratoire à la lisière de Tokyo. La police va même sûrement débarquer.

 **« On ferait de mieux de ne pas traîner !** je lance à Kazuki.

 **\- Par contre, on sort par où ?** demande-t-il.

 **\- Bonne question… »**

Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Elle est un peu étroite mais je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir passer. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est en hauteur, à au moins deux mètres et demi du sol. Kazuki avise alors un placard entrouvert dans lequel nous trouvons un escabeau qui n'a sûrement rien à faire là.

 **« Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout. »** sourit Kazuki.

Il prend l'escabeau et le place sous la fenêtre. Puis il me donne un galet qui sert de presse papier et me fait signe de monter en premier. Je m'exécute et abat la pierre de toutes mes forces sur la vitre qui se fissure. Je réitère l'opération et la vitre vole en éclats. Quelques bouts de verre me coupent lorsque je balaye les débris mais je m'en moque et passe en vitesse dehors. Kazuki, qui avait déjà commencé à grimper, accélère en entendant les cris des gardes qui viennent d'entrer, alertés par le bruit. Ils font tomber l'escabeau mais Kazuki a le temps de passer la fenêtre. Nous décidons de ne pas traîner et partons en courant vers la forêt. Nous courons longtemps avant de déboucher sur la route principale de Tokyo. Alors que nous faisons une pause pour reprendre notre souffle, une silhouette apparait à la lisière des bois : Shuun. Il semble très énervé. Kazuki et moi reprenons notre course mais nous devons d'abord traverser la route. Après nous être assuré qu'il n'y a personne, nous traversons. Mais, alors que j'ai presque atteint l'autre côté de la route, une voiture surgit de nulle part, à pleine vitesse.

Je prends à peine conscience de ce qui m'arrive. Puis c'est le choc. La douleur. La chute. Le noir.

 _« Pardon Yumi. Je te l'avais dit. Le destin est le destin. Il finit toujours par nous rattraper. »_

* * *

... Pardon ? ^^' (pas taper svp) _  
_


	20. Chapter 20 : Épilogue

Bonjour !  
 _(oui je suis encore en retard, j'avais la flemme de poster hier, désolée)_

Voici donc l'épilogue de Destins Liés ! Je ne m'étends pas, je réserve mon pavé pour la fin x) Alors, enjoy !

 **Disclaimer :** Une partie de tous mes personnages est à Jun Maeda. L'univers de base lui appartient également. La chanson finale est aussi composée par lui.

* * *

 **Destins Liés – Épilogue**

 **« Yumi, on va être en retard !** crie Taiyo depuis l'entrée.

 **\- Alors viens m'aider au lieu de crier ! »** je réplique avec un sourire depuis ma chambre à l'étage.

Je l'entends soupirer mais il monte quand même les escaliers.

 **« Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?** s'inquiète-t-il pour la vingtième fois.

 **\- Tu me demandes ça après m'avoir demandé de me dépêcher ?** je répète, amusée.

 **\- J'aimerais ne pas endommager ma colonne vertébrale pour rien. »** sourit-il. Je le frappe sur le bras.

 **« Idiot ! Dis tout de suite que je suis lourde !**

 **\- Un peu quand même. »** se moque-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse. Un geste très gamin, mais après tout j'en suis une, malgré mes vingt-deux ans passés. Cela accentue son sourire moqueur, néanmoins, il se baisse face à moi et me laisse monter sur son dos. Pendant qu'il se relève et descend les escaliers doucement, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Une journée me revient en mémoire, celle, funeste, où ma vie s'est « effondrée ».

Je revois encore les phrases de cette voiture, je ressens la douleur au moment du choc. J'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment là. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai compris à quel point le fait d'être une réincarnation et d'en avoir conscience était effrayant. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de savoir quels malheurs vont nous tomber dessus, non ? Yui m'avait prévenue pourtant, mais je n'ai pas été capable de comprendre son avertissement.

La réincarnation permet de repartir à zéro. Elle permet d'avoir une nouvelle chance de vivre. Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau. Parce que le destin d'une personne est écrit, et une fois qu'il s'est réalisé, on ne peut plus le changer. C'était ce que Naoi voulait nous faire comprendre. Son destin s'étant déjà réalisé, il ne courrait plus le risque de mourir. Idem pour Chaa.

Même avec ce qui m'est arrivé, je continue de penser que c'était une idée stupide. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. Fukuo, Kahei et Masahiro ont choisi d'imiter Naoi et Chaa. Ils ont laissé leurs réincarnations prendre pour le contrôle pour fuir leur destin. Je ne les ai pas revus après, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils aient pu récupérer le sérum de Chaa alors que la police fouillait le laboratoire. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont fait. Fukuo a dû pirater le système informatique…

Naoi a mystérieusement disparu Chaa et sa bande de scientifique ont été envoyés en prison après leur arrestation, pour une dizaine d'années. Il leur reste encore quatre ans à passer derrière les barreaux. Espérons que Chaa ne reprendra pas ses expériences…

Je suis tirée de mes réflexions par la voix de Taiyo.

 **« Terminus ! »** s'exclame-t-il en imitant un chef de gare. Il se baisse et me dépose sur mon fauteuil roulant.

Depuis l'accident, j'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes. Je me console en me disant que dans ma vie antérieure, j'étais entièrement paralysée. Mais c'est quand même très compliqué d'être paralysée aux jambes. Je ne peux plus rien faire sans mon fauteuil roulant. C'est difficile, surtout dans les escaliers, que je ne peux descendre seule. Ma mère m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on fasse installer un « remonte-escalier » mais j'ai refusé. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est déjà suffisamment dur de devoir me déplacer en fauteuil roulant, je ne veux pas en plus voir toute ma maison se transformer pour moi. Même si ça rend la vie plus difficile pour moi. Ma mère a respecté mon choix. Elle était furieuse le jour où elle a découvert que j'étais partie, mais, une fois que je lui ai tout expliqué, il a compris et sa colère est un peu retombée. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un mère aussi compréhensive, j'aurais peut-être dû écouter Kazuki dès le début… Elle m'aide en permanence tout en me laissant faire des choses toute seule.

Comme aujourd'hui. Je me rends au concert d'Hideko, qui est désormais mondialement connue. Elle a failli perdre sa voix il y a un ou deux ans mais, par miracle, le destin l'a épargnée. Elle vient de faire une très longue tournée mondiale et revient enfin au Japon, faire l'ultime concert de ta tournée. Elle a choisi de le faire à Mine, ce qui me permet de m'y rendre sans trop de problèmes. Nous avons prévu, avec les anciens membres du Real SSS – qui a été dissout après la mission désastreuse du laboratoire –, de nous retrouver là-bas pour nous revoir, puisqu'avec nos études respectives, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis la fin du lycée. Depuis quatre ans en somme.

 **« Et on y va ! »** s'exclame Taiyo en poussant mon fauteuil roulant doucement.

Je salue ma mère d'un signe de main.

 **« J'ai hâte de les revoir,** je déclare.

 **\- Moi aussi ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trop changé, sinon on n'arrivera pas à les reconnaître !** blague-t-il.

 **\- Quand même… Est-ce qu'on a tant changé nous ? »**

En prononçant ma phrase, je me tourne vers Taiyo. Mis à part ses cheveux plus longs et le fait qu'il ait pas mal grandi, il n'a absolument pas changé depuis six ans. Après, je ne suis sûrement pas entièrement objective sachant que je vois pratiquement tous les jours depuis mon accident.

Nous sommes en couple depuis six ans maintenant, puisqu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments un peu après mon accident – j'avais été tellement heureuse lorsque j'avais compris que c'était bien lui et non Hinata. On a rompu une fois en dernière année de lycée pour des bêtises, mais on s'est rapidement remis ensemble. Il fait preuve d'une incroyable patience et m'aide presque tout le temps – je dois parfois le mettre à la porte de chez moi de force pour qu'il aille réviser ses examens. Il fait des études de médecine, dans le but de devenir médecin généraliste. Je ne lui savais pas ce rêve, mais je l'encourage en permanence.

Nous arrivons enfin dans la salle où se déroulera le concert. Je repère rapidement les anciens membres du Real SSS qui sont tous arrivés avant nous. Pour certains, c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas perdus…

 **« Yumi ! »** s'exclame Akane en me voyant.

Elle se précipite vers moi. Nous avons fini par nous réconcilier et elle est désormais au courant que je suis une réincarnation. Je suis heureuse de n'avoir plus rien à lui cacher ! Cela fait quelques mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues car elle est partie étudier à l'école d'art de Nagoya elle ne revient à Mine que pendant les vacances. Nous nous appelons régulièrement mais c'est toujours mieux de se voir en vrai !

 **« Akane, comment vas-tu ?** je lui demande.

 **\- Super bien, mais c'est bizarre sans toi… »**

Nous discutons un petit peu, mais nous sommes interrompues par d'autres personnes qui veulent me saluer.

Kazuki est resté à Mine Hanae s'y est aussi installé après son diplôme de journalisme. Ils sont toujours en couple et cherchent actuellement un appartement.

Senren, elle, vit toujours à Tokyo, elle est entrée à Todai, en l'honneur de son frère. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait dû s'absenter, c'était parce que son frère avait été poignardé par un de ses camarades devenu fou. Il était mort peu après. Encore une preuve qu'on ne peut pas échapper au destin… Heureusement que Naomi était là pour la soutenir…

Mon regard glisse sur les autres membres avec qui je n'étais pas très proche et s'arrête sur Ren qui discute avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Naomi se penche vers moi et me souffle :

 **« Il s'appelle Ryô… C'est le petit ami de Ren,** précise-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

 **\- Sérieux ? Je pensais qu'il était intéressé par Senren moi…**

 **\- Tout le monde le pensait mais c'était juste parce qu'il refusait son coming-out… »**

Je veux rajouter quelque chose mais je suis coupée par des applaudissements. Hideko vient d'arriver sur scène. Elle interprète plusieurs de ses chansons déjà connues mais termine avec une nouvelle chanson :

 **« Pour clôturer ce concert, j'aimerais dédicacer cette nouvelle chanson à certaines personnes présentes ce soir qui se reconnaîtront sûrement. J'en suis la compositrice originale, mais certains la connaissent sûrement, reprise par une de mes amies. Elle s'intitule « Ichiban no Takaramono* ». »**

 _« Si le revers de mon pantalon est mouillé,  
J'attendrai qu'il sèche.  
Faisant des bruits dans l'eau, j'ai sauté dans une flaque_

 _Tu m'as appris cela. Je n'ai plus peur_  
 _Je m'agrippe à cette main que tu m'as tendue… Je ne dois pas la lâcher._

 _Je suis seule mais je continuerai, même si c'est douloureux_  
 _Je porterai toujours en moi le rêve que nous avons fait tous ensemble_  
 _C'est agréable d'être avec tout le monde… C'était agréable d'être avec tout le monde,_  
 _Mais quand je me suis réveillée au matin, plus personne n'était là._

 _Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, il n'y avait même plus une ombre_  
 _Seule une petite flaque brillait._  
 _Continuer à vivre, ça signifie devoir y faire face_  
 _Une fois que j'ai compris ça, je n'ai plus eu besoin que du courage d'avancer_

 _Je suis seule mais je continuerai, même si je désire mourir_  
 _Je peux entendre une voix me dit que je ne dois pas._  
 _Même si c'est douloureux et que les ténèbres m'entourent,_  
 _Au fond de mon cœur une lumière s'allumera._

 _Le temps qui s'écoule et se répète dans son cycle infini a commencé à changer_  
 _Mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé…_  
 _Quand je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de m'en rappeler, j'entends les rires de tout le monde_  
 _Et pour une raison que j'ignore, c'est maintenant pour moi, le plus précieux des trésors. »_

* * *

* littéralement « Mon plus précieux trésor ».

* * *

Ah je suis toute émue ;; C'est toujours difficile de boucler une fiction, surtout que mine de rien, j'écris Destins Liés depuis presque un an et demi... Mais je suis très contente d'avoir pu mener à terme ce projet qui me tenait énormément à cœur. Quand j'ai vu Angel Beats, j'ai vraiment été touchée et j'ai vraiment eu envie de savoir ce qu'il leur arrivait après leur disparition. On ne le saura sûrement jamais mais je suis contente d'avoir pu imaginer ma propre version de la suite et de l'avoir partagée avec vous. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu

Je n'ai pas d'autre projet de fiction après Destins Liés, je vais surtout écrire des one-shots et des two-shots. J'ai actuellement quatre projets, un est déjà commencé et trois sont encore en préparation. Avec un peu de chance, les premiers arriveront en août :')

Pendant tout juillet, je ne posterais pas parce que je serais en vacances les deux dernières semaines (et les deux premières semaines je profite d'un repos bien mérité après le brevet !) !

J'aimerais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue, certains depuis le début, d'autres en cours de route, vos commentaires m'ont poussée à mener à bien ce projet, en plus d'être adorables J'espère que cette fiction a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Merci infiniment à vous, **Hasami-kun** , **Heaven-Sama** , **Hiyoori** , **Peluuuche** , **SoyrineFictions** , **Florea** et **Linshen** ! (mention spéciale à Florea, ma seule lectrice sur ce site :') )

Et à la prochaine !

 _Tsuki-chan._


End file.
